Dulce tentación
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: La llegada de una pequeña al colegio de Serena puede cambiar su vida para siempre, ya que, al conocer al padre de ésta, sensaciones desconocidas florecerán en la rubia adolescente, viéndose envuelta en un tórrido romance ***Todos los personajes pertencen a Naoko Takeuchi*** contiene lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

" _Buenos días a todos en Juuban city. Yo soy Numiko Matsumoto y como todas las mañanas, les traigo las mejores rolas para que comiencen su día ¡con toda la actitud! Así que arranquemos nuestro programa con ésta canción de Major Lazer y Dj Snake, ¡Lean On!"_

Los acordes de la música comenzaron a escucharse a través de la bocina del radio despertador de Serena, mientras ésta comenzaba a removerse en la cama.

" _Do you recall? Not long ago_

 _We would walk on the sidewalk._

 _Innocent, remember?_

 _All we did was care for each other._

 _But the night was warm_

 _And we were bold and young."_

La chica sonrió al escuchar la canción; aún sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a cantar, removiéndose en la cama.

" _All around the wind blows_

 _We would only hold on to let go._

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _We need someone to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _We need someone to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _All we need is somebody to lean on uho uho uho"_

Serena cantaba enredada en las sábanas, disfrutando de aquella canción que se había vuelto su favorita desde hacía dos meses y que no se cansaba de escuchar, por lo que, todo lo que duró la canción, ella no se levantó.

" _Y esto ha sido Lean on de Major Lazer con Dj Snake. Son las 7 de la mañana con 15 minutos y nosotros seguimos en GreatHits 98.5 FM"_

¡QUEEEEEE!

La muchacha saltó de la cama como movida por un resorte. Apenas y tenía quince minutos para ducharse, arreglarse, desayunar y correr hacia la escuela.

Descartó la idea del baño; se había duchado antes de dormir así que no tenía por qué oler mal. Se visitió rápidamente y peinó su cabello haciéndose los tradicionales odangos que la caracterizaban.

¿Maquillaje? Nah!. No le daría tiempo por muy sencilla que fuera la rutina de belleza: corrector, crema humectante con FPS, polvo compacto, delineado de cejas, delineado de ojos, rizado de pestañas, rubor y brillo labial.

Bueno, tal vez, mientras fuera en el camión, pudiera darse una "manita de gato".

Echó los cosméticos a su mochila y bajó corriendo las escaleras, mientras su mamá ya había preparado su almuerzo escolar.

Buenos días Serena – saludó mamá Ikuko cuando la rubia llegó atropelladamente a la cocina.

¿Por qué no me despertaste mamá? ¡Se me hace tarde!

Bueno, para eso tienes tu radio despertador, ¿no?

¡Si pero no sirve de nada! – la chica tomó su almuerzo y un pan tostado con mermelada – ¡Nos vemos más tarde mamá!

¡Qué te vaya bien!

Durante el trayecto de su casa a la escuela, Serena pudo maquillarse. _"Ojalá tuviera una especie de artilugio mágico para estar lista en 5 minutos_ " pensó.

Odiaba arreglarse para ir a la escuela, sin embargo, el hecho de ser novia del chico más inteligente y guapo del instituto la había hecho cambiar un poco de hábitos (solo un poco), y arreglarse era uno de ellos.

Genial, primer día de clases y yo llegando tarde – se dijo, mientras consultaba su reloj.

Eran las 8:10 de la mañana cuando Serena arribaba a Juuban College, dirigiendo sus pasos al área de la preparatoria; Por más que corriera, sabía que tendría retardo.

Los pasillos se encontraban completamente desiertos cuando la chica los atravesó; para su buena suerte, no se encontró con ningún prefecto o algo por el estilo.

Rezaba para que la maestra hubiera tenido problemas al aparcar el automóvil, pero sus rezos no fueron escuchados; Mónica Sakurada ya había iniciado la cátedra.

Recelosa, se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón, indecisa si pasar o no, pero tomó valor y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Y es por eso que tendrán que anotarse en la lista que en un momento se les pasará para que se haga el sorteo – dijo la maestra, mientras se dirigía a un pupitre y le daba al chico de la primera fila la hoja de papel.

¿Cuándo sabremos qué salón se nos asignará? – preguntó una chica

Lo más probable es que hoy al medio día sepamos en qué salón les tocará hacer su servicio social.

Maestra – dijo Serena, asomando el rostro por la puerta – ¿me permite pasar?

¡Por supuesto que no Tsukino! Espera en el pasillo y ya tienes falta el día de hoy.

¡Pero maestra es solo un retardo!

¡He dicho falta y fuera de mi salón!

Con cara compungida, Serena tuvo que esperar a que la clase de dos horas de Mónica Sakurada terminara.

Tras dos largas horas de aburrirse en el pasillo, pues no se les permitía a los alumnos estar en el patio o jardines de la escuela en horas de clase, la cátedra de Sakurada había llegado a su fin.

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó cuando Amy y Mina salieron a su encuentro.

¡Chicas! – la muchacha las abrazó melodramática - ¡las extrañé!

Serena si usaras el despertador que te regalé, hubieras llegado a tiempo – comentó Amy

Si lo uso, pero pusieron Lean On y…

Serena esa canción dura como dos minutos – dijo Mina con los brazos en jarras – así que no es excusa para que hayas llegado tarde.

Bueno… - la rubia de odangos chocaba sus dedos índice – mejor díganme de que trató la clase.

Del servicio social que haremos en la primaria – comentó la peliazul mientras caminaban hacia el baño

¿Servicio social? ¿Por qué?

Porque, Serena, cada determinado tiempo lo hacemos en la escuela, no se de qué te sorprendes – dijo Mina

Ya lo sé, pero, ¿Qué no acabamos de hacerlo? Digo, cuidar el huerto contaba, ¿no?

Si pero eso fue el semestre pasado y recuerda que Juuban promueve los valores. Ahora tenemos que ser senpai de los chicos de primaria.

¿Y cómo es la dinámica o qué?

Nos van a sortear para ver qué grupo nos toca y después nos asignarán a un niño al que ayudaremos con tareas y aconsejaremos. Es algo así como la dinámica del huevo que hicimos en tercer grado de secundaria, solo que esta vez con verdadera responsabilidad – dijo Mina

¿Pretenden que me haga cargo de un niño cuando no soy responsable ni de mí misma?

Pues al parecer sí – respondió Amy

Además ni me anoté. No estuve en la clase.

No te preocupes por eso Serena, la señorita Mónica te anotó – agregó Mina - aparte, todos los grupos de tercer semestre participarán. Así que Darien también será niñero de alguien.

¿Mi Darien cuidando niños? – los ojos de Serena brillaban – entonces si participaré.

Tienes que hacerlo, es obligatorio – dijo Amy – y será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que tengas otra falta.

 _Dulce tentación_

Al otro lado del gran campus que albergaba el Jardín de infantes, la primaria y la secundaria de Juuban college, un nuevo ciclo escolar daba comienzo también ahí.

Los padres, apurados, llevaban a sus hijos de la mano para que arribaran pronto al templo del saber, así como se hacía la gran fila de autos de los cuales descendían los chiquillos que corrían impacientes por reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, había una personita que en esos instantes estaba muy nerviosa.

Resignada, la niña bajó del auto de su padre, quien le dedicó palabras motivadoras para reconfortarla, mientras le mostraba una tierna sonrisa.

La pequeña solo se limitó a mirarlo, con los grandes y expresivos ojos llenos de pánico, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa fingida, se despidió, adentrándose en lo que sería su nueva escuela a partir de ese instante.

¡Buenos días chicos! – dijo la señorita Molly Osaka a sus alumnos – bienvenidos a su primer día de clases. Espero que vengan con las pilas recargadas para que su año escolar sea inolvidable.

Todos los chiquillos comenzaron a hacer alboroto.

Todas las caritas que veo en estos momentos son conocidas, a excepción de una – Molly se inclinó sobre el pupitre de la pequeña – corazón, ¿podrías presentarte por favor?

La pequeña se levantó de su asiento mientras sus compañeritos la observaban; la chiquilla era pelirroja y tenía ojos azul zafiro, lo que la hacía portar una belleza sin igual a pesar de contar con solo 10 años.

Sus facciones eran delicadas y a juzgar por lo exquisitamente ataviado que estaba su uniforme, era una niña de dinero.

De hecho, todos los que asistían a Juuban college tenían una buena posición económica.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Kakyuu Kou, pero todos me dicen Chibi Chibi. Tengo 10 años y vengo de Kinmoku Elementary School.

Bueno Chibi Chibi, pues bienvenida y espero que te sientas muy a gusto aquí en Juuban – Molly sonreía amablemente – Bien chicos, vamos a iniciar la clase.

La mañana comenzó a transcurrir. Chibi chibi se adaptaba rápidamente a su nueva escuela.

Al llegar el medio día, la maestra hizo un anuncio.

Bueno chicos como saben, en Juuban se promueven los buenos valores y principios, por lo que hoy iniciamos el programa "Take a brother", en la cual ustedes contarán con un hermano mayor que los apoyará en todo durante el ciclo escolar, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela.

Algunos niños hicieron muecas mientras otros se mostraban felices.

Esto será muy benéfico para ti Chibi Chibi, ya que tu "hermano" o "hermana" te ayudará a adaptarte mejor – comentó la maestra, quien observaba a la niña.

Acercándose a la puerta, Molly agregó: – Pasen chicos por favor.

Uno a uno, los estudiantes del tercer semestre de preparatoria de Juuban entraron al salón de clases.

Éste año, contaremos con el apoyo de los chicos de tercer semestre y a nuestro salón ha sido asignado el grupo C – la castaña mostraba con la mano a los chicos que uno a uno iban entrando al salón – así que muchachos, bienvenidos y gracias.

Serena entró junto con Mina y Amy, siendo captada su atención por una niña pelirroja de ojos color zafiro.

A su vez, la pequeña Chibi Chibi prestó su atención hacia la chica rubia de peinado de odangos, iguales a los suyos, a diferencia que los odangos de la pelirroja tenían una bonita forma de corazón que su hábil padre hacía a la perfección.

Parece que has encontrado a tu kohai Serena – musitó Mina en su oído

¿De qué hablas Mina? – respondió la chica, quien no apartaba la vista de la pelirroja.

De ella – la rubia de media cola señaló indiscretamente a la niña.

¿Hay algún problema, chicas? – Molly se encontraba con los brazos en jarras frente a ambas rubias.

No, para nada Señorita Osaka – respondieron al unísono.

Bien, como veo que están ansiosas en iniciar el programa, escojan a sus hermanos.

Serena dio un paso al frente, hipnotizada por la chiquilla pelirroja, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Hola – dijo la rubia, agachándose

Hola – respondió la niña

Tu peinado es igual al mio – Serena sonrió

Si, solo que mis odangos son en forma de corazón.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Kakyuu, pero todos me dicen Chibi Chibi

Es un gusto entonces, Chibi Chibi. Mi nombre es Serena – extendió su mano a guisa de saludo.

Al contacto, ambas percibieron una conexión especial, sintiéndose a gusta una con la otra.

Mina escogió a una pequeña pelinegra y Amy a una peliazul. El resto de los compañeros de las chicas hicieron lo mismo.

Muchas gracias chicos – dijo la castaña maestra – Recuerden que a partir de este momento, estos niños son su responsabilidad tanto dentro como fuera del aula. Bueno, con esto la clase ha concluido, nos vemos mañana.

Cada chico salió acompañando a su pupilo a la salida de la escuela, donde sus padres los esperaban.

Serena salió con su kohai, a quien llevaba tomada de la mano mientras arrastraba la mochila de ruedas de ésta.

Eres nueva, ¿verdad Chibi Chibi? Porque nunca te había visto antes aquí.

Si. Vengo de Kinmoku

¡Oh! Esa escuela es muy buena, ¿por qué te cambiaste?

Porque nos mudamos de casa y a papá le quedaba muy lejos llevarme hasta Kinmoku y luego ir a su trabajo.

Ya veo – la rubia atravesaba el patio con la niña – No te encargaron tarea, ¿verdad? Porque si es así tendré que…

No, no te preocupes, no tengo tarea.

Bueno, de todos modos te daré mi número telefónico, para que me llames si necesitas algo.

Eres muy amable Serena - la niña sonrió.

Ambas llegaron a la puerta de la primaria. Serena sacó un papelito de su bolsa y con el bolígrafo que llevaba en la bolsa de su camisa escolar, anotó su número telefónico.

Toma. Llámame si necesitas algo

¡Muchas gracias Serena! – la pelirroja guardó el papelito en la bolsa de su falda.

Ojalá algún día tu mamá quiera hacerme mis odangos en forma de corazón – comentó la chica mientras tocaba los odangos de la niña.

No tengo mamá – Chibi Chibi apretó su falda

Yo… lo siento mucho, no sabía – la muchacha estaba apenada.

No te preocupes – la niña movió la cabeza – de todos modos papá me los hace y es un gran estilista.

La pelirroja alzó la vista hacia la calle, descubriendo un lujoso auto color plateado en el cual un apuesto hombre se encontraba recargado.

Iba vestido con un pantalón blanco de lino, una camisa azul casual y mocasines blancos. El largo cabello negro que portaba lo llevaba atado a una cola de caballo baja y tenía aretes en forma de luna creciente. Observaba a ambas chicas con particularidad atención.

Ya me voy Serena, ya llegó mi papá por mí – dijo la pelirroja, mientras tomaba su mochila de manos de la rubia.

¿Tu papá?

Sí, es él. Hasta mañana – la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y se dirigió al hombre que la esperaba.

Serena levantó la vista hacia el padre de la menor, quedándose impactada al ver a aquel atractivo hombre de apariencia bastante joven.

Por su parte, al descubrir que la chica que minutos antes acompañaba a su hija lo observaba, se quitó los lentes de sol, quedando impresionado por la belleza de aquella jovencita.

Al instante, sus miradas se encontraron.

La rubia se sobresaltó al descubrir que la mirada penetrante de aquel caballero era de un hermoso color azul zafiro.

A su vez, él quedó embelesado con los enormes e inocentes ojos color azul cielo que lo miraban expectantes.

Era como si un extraña atmosfera los envolviera en ese instante.

¡Hola papá! – saludó la niña, sacando al hombre de su ensoñación.

Hola hija – se inclinó hacia su pequeña para darle un beso. Abrió la portezuela y ayudó a su hija a subir al carro – ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela?

Bien papá

Me alegro – el pelinegro cerró la portezuela y rodeó el carro para subirse.

Antes de hacerlo, echó una última mirada a la rubia que los seguía observando, atenta.

Veo que ya hiciste una amiguita, aunque creo que está demasiado grande para estar en cuarto de primaria – comentó el hombre, antes de poner el auto en marcha.

No es mi compañera papá – rió Chibi Chibi – ella es mi senpai. Hay un programa en la escuela que se llama "Take a brother" y ella será mi hermana mayor durante todo el ciclo escolar. Se llama Serena y va en tercer semestre de preparatoria.

Ya veo – comentó él – bueno, me alegra ese tipo de programas. Ahora, vayamos a casa que hoy te preparé tu comida favorita.

¡Si! – la niña gritó jubilosa mientras el carro ya alcanzaba la calle.

 _Dulce tentación_

Serena estaba parada en la puerta de la primaria, sin despegar la vista de encima de aquella singular familia.

De una manera u otra, se sentía cautivada por aquel hombre de cabello largo y negro.

Siguió cada uno de sus movimientos y no apartó su mirada hasta que el auto arrancó y alcanzó la calle, saliendo de su campo de visión.

¿Qué había sucedido?

De repente había tenido una extraña conexión con el padre de una niña de 10 años, que por muy joven que se viera, ¿Cuántos años podría tener?

Realmente era muy mala para calcular edades.

Enseguida, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Serena

La chica volteó, descubriendo a su novio cerca de ella.

¡Darien! – corrió hacia él, quien la recibió con un amoroso abrazo.

¿Ya entregaste a tu kohai?

Si, así es – respondió él, depositando un tierno beso en su frente

¿Qué grado te tocó?

Primero. Adoro a los pequeñitos – dijo él - ¿y a ti?

Cuarto.

Qué bien. Bueno, vayamos de regreso a la prepa y qué te parece si a la salida, vamos por una soda al Crown.

¡Eso me parece perfecto Darien!

Y tomados de la mano, la pareja emprendió su camino hacia el área de preparatoria de Juuban college.

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, el cual surge de una bonita dinámica en el grupo de Facebook Ladies Kou Oficial del cual soy parte, así que espero que a Rogue Kou le guste, ya que yo seré la estrella que concederá su deseo ;)

No tengo día para publicar, conforme llegue la inspiración estaré escribiendo.

No se pierdan el próximo jueves la actualización de **Lovers**

Besos estelares! :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Pasaban de las 11 de la noche cuando Seiya se encontraba en su estudio, revisando unos documentos.

Por lo regular, se llevaba el trabajo a casa para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hija, y al ser uno de los dueños de la firma de abogados en la que trabajaba, eso no era ningún problema.

De repente a su mente vino esa mirada azul celeste con la que se topara ese medio día en el colegio de Chibi Chibi, distrayéndolo de su labor.

" _Me recuerda tanto a SU mirada, igual de dulce y bondadosa"_ pensó.

Agotado, Seiya se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos cuando una pequeña voz lo llamó.

\- ¿Papá? – la niña estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta

\- ¡Chibi Chibi! ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿No se supone que ya estabas durmiendo?

\- Si papá pero – caminó hacia él – no puedo dormir sabiendo que estás trabajando.

El pelinegro esbozó una media sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de su hija.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pequeña – le dio un beso en la frente – ven, vayamos a dormir.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, guardó los papeles en su portafolio y apagó la computadora y las luces. Tomo a la niña de la mano y salieron de la pieza, dirigiéndose a la recamara de ella.

Seiya abrió la puerta, dejando el paso franco para que la niña pasara y cerró tras de sí, mientras la pelirroja se dirigía a su cama; el cuarto estaba iluminado por la lámpara de noche.

\- Espero que ésta vez no te vuelvas a salir de la cama – dijo él, arropándola.

\- No lo haré papá, solo si prometes que ya iras a dormir.

\- Te lo prometo – se sentó en la cama

\- ¿De verdad? No quiero que saliendo de aquí vuelvas al estudio. Necesitas descansar.

\- Ya apagué todo pequeña. Ya iré a dormir – se inclinó para besarle la frente.

\- Bueno… Buenas noches papá

\- Buenas noches mi Luz de la Esperanza – el pelinegro se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿Apago la luz?

\- Si papá por favor.

El hombre apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya propia mientras la niña iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos, iluminada por las estrellas fosforescentes que estaban pegadas en el techo.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya llegó a su habitación y prendió la luz. Aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva casa a pesar de tener un mes ahí.

Extrañaba su antiguo hogar, sus muebles, el vecindario, pero lo que más extrañaba eran los recuerdos.

Con paso cansino, se dirigió al armario para sacar su bóxer de dormir y una playera vieja. Destendió la cama y se introdujo en ella, no sin antes tomar la fotografía que descansaba en su buró.

En ella se veía a una joven mujer pelirroja sosteniendo una recién nacida en brazos mientras un muchacho las abrazaba a ambas; eran tiempos diferentes y felices.

\- Kakyuu – suspiró el pelinegro, mientras pasaba los dedos sobre el cristal del portarretrato – solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto para Chibi Chibi.

Todo aquello era difícil para él, pero tal vez era lo mejor. Empezar de nuevo dejando atrás todo el dolor y sufrimiento que aquella casa con sus muebles representaba, aunque, también, había recuerdos felices.

Eran apenas un par de veinteañeros cuando Seiya y Kakyuu decidieron unir sus vidas en matrimonio, y más sabiendo que la pelirroja estaba embarazada.

Se amaban; el suyo había sido amor a primera vista y por eso, cuando les dieron la noticia a sus respectivos padres, ellos no dudaron en apoyarlos.

Ambos recibirían la ayuda necesaria para que terminaran su carrera como abogados y entonces sí, poder ser independientes y vivir la vida que ellos merecían, siendo felices, pero nadie se imaginó que, de los dos, solo Seiya terminaría la licenciatura.

Dos años después de la boda, la tragedia los cubrió con su manto, sumiendo al pelinegro en un inmenso dolor.

Si no hubiera sido por Chibi Chibi, Seiya se hubiera dejado morir; la pequeña representaba ese profundo amor que él y Kakyuu se tenían, por lo que decidió salir adelante, llamándola su Luz de la Esperanza.

Y así, convertido en padre soltero y recién egresado de la universidad, luchó hasta lograr establecer su propia firma de abogados junto con sus hermanos y otros colegas, mientras su vida giraba alrededor de la pequeña pelirroja, olvidándose de su vida personal.

Apenas hacía un año atrás que había decidido dejar de usar la argolla matrimonial y ahora, hacia un mes había tomado la decisión de mudarse, por su bien propio y el de la niña, haciendo caso por fin a los consejos que le daban.

Por eso compró todo nuevo; no quería llevarse consigo ningún recuerdo que lo atara al dolor y la soledad de ocho años, salvo su ropa y tres únicas fotos, las cuáles descansaban una en la sala, otra en su estudio, y otra en el buró de su habitación, no llevaría consigo nada más. ¡Joder! Para eso había trabajado mucho, ¿no? Por algo su firma era una de las más reconocidas y prestigiosas en Tokio, ¿no?

Volvería a ser Seiya Kou, el hombre vivo, el pelinegro que quería comerse el mundo a puños como hace diez años atrás, solo que ahora, no lo pondría a los pies de su esposa, sino a los de la pequeña que dormía en la habitación al fondo del pasillo de aquella lujosa casa.

El pelinegro dejó el retrato en el buró mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas; jamás olvidaría aquella terrible noche en la que la vida de su mujer se apagó para siempre, pero sabía que mientras la llevara en su corazón, Kakyuu estaría con ellos fueran a donde fueran.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Seiya apagó la luz, disponiéndose a dormir.

 _Dulce tentación_

Antes de que saliera el sol, Seiya ya se había levantado. Se encontraba en la ducha dándose un buen baño después de haber salido a correr, como de costumbre.

El agua recorría su bien trabajado cuerpo, mientras su largo cabello se repegaba contra él.

El ejercicio y las idas al gimasio se había convertido en otra de sus grandes distracciones, aparte del trabajo y la niña, para salir adelante después de la muerte de Kakyuu, y ahora, más que distracción, ya era un hábito.

Salió del baño envuelto en una corta toalla blanca con sus iniciales bordadas mientras buscaba su atuendo del día.

Sacó del armario un traje gris, una camisa azul y una corbata oscura. Unos lustrosos zapatos negros y su larga cabellera atada en una cola de caballo baja con sus tradicionales artes de luna creciente completaban el atuendo.

Para cuando bajó al desayunador, Chibi Chibi ya se encontraba ingiriendo los alimentos que Luna, el ama de llaves había preparado.

\- Bueno días corazón – saludó alegremente el pelinegro mientras besaba amorosamente la pequeña cabeza.

\- ¡Buenos días papá!

\- ¿Va a desayunar, Señor?

\- Si Luna, gracias.

Diligentemente la mujer colocó delante de su patrón unos huevos benedictinos, un tazón de frutas con yogurt, un vaso de jugo de naranja y café.

\- Sabes papá, pensé que me iba a costar trabajo adaptarme a la escuela, pero estoy encantada – comentó la niña, mientras atacaba con voracidad sus wafles con jarabe de arce y fresas.

\- Me da gusto oír hablar así, contando que solo tienes un día de haber ido.

\- Lo sé papá pero mis compañeros son muy amables, y además, está ella…

Seiya enarcó una ceja ante aquel comentario

\- Serena, ¿verdad?

\- Si – un leve sonrojo se asomó en el rostro de la chiquilla

\- Se ve que es una buena chica – comentó el hombre, tratando de sonar desinteresado

\- Apenas la conozco pero siento que ella es muy especial.

\- Especial… - Seiya soltó un suspiro – bueno, señorita especial, suba a lavarse los dientes o se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

\- ¡Sí!

La pelirroja subió corriendo las escaleras mientras Luna se acercaba al hombre para servirle más café.

\- Creo que a la niña le hace falta una figura materna

\- ¿Tu crees, Luna? – el pelinegro la miraba sorprendido

\- Ella era muy pequeña cuando la Señora falleció, no ha conocido a alguien que esté con ella, y ahora que se acerca a la pubertad, tal vez necesite alguien con quien tenga cierta "afinidad"

\- Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez ya es tiempo de que ella tenga una amiga con quien platicar de cosas de "chicas" – dijo él pensativo, mientras recargaba los codos sobre la mesa – Luna, ¿podrías quedarte hasta medio día y preparar la comida? Hoy no voy a poder venir temprano.

\- Si Señor, no se preocupe.

\- Solo espera a que ella llegue y coma, después podrás irte – dijo mientras se dirigía al medio baño que había en la cocina y se lavaba los dientes.

\- Si Señor.

\- Papá, ¿podrías peinarme? – Chibi Chibi traía el peine, pasadores y su mochila.

\- Oh si, claro que sí.

Rápidamente, Seiya hizo los odangos en los cuáles tenía mucha experiencia y habilidad al realizarlos.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Vámonos!

Padre e hija se dirigían a la puerta cuando el ama de llaves lo detuvo

\- Señor, ¿quién irá por la niña a la escuela? Si usted gusta, yo puedo pasar.

\- No te preocupes Luna – el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa – ya me las arreglaré.

\- ¡Papá! – lo llamó Chibi Chibi

\- ¡Ya voy! – respondió él, saliendo de la casa.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- Oye Chibi Chibi – la llamó Seiya sin despegar la vista de la carretera

\- Dime, papi.

\- Hoy no podré ir a recogerte a la escuela ni podré comer contigo. Tengo papeleo que hacer en el despacho.

\- No te preocupes papi. Me voy solita en el autobús.

Seiya hizo una mueca; detestaba no poder estar al pendiente de su hija

\- Nada de eso. Estaba pensando si tu senpai pudiera acompañarte a la casa.

\- ¿Serena?

\- Si, Serena

\- No creo que haya algún problema, digo, se supone que es parte del programa de la escuela que los senpai estén pendientes de los kohai.

\- Si hija pero no quiero abusar

Habían llegado ya a la entrada de la primaria. La niña se desabrochó el cinturón y bajo.

\- No creo que sea ningún abuso para ella – la pelirroja sonrió – bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

\- ¡Hey Chibi Chibi! ¡Espera! – la llamó el hombre – ten - Seiya extendió un billete de 500 yenes – para que se lo des a esa chica por haberte llevado a casa.

\- Si papá – la niña tomó el dinero y lo guardó en su bolsa – nos vemos más tarde.

\- Hasta más tarde, princesa – y despidiéndose, Seiya arrancó su auto.

 _Dulce tentación_

La firma de abogados "Kou y Asociados" se encontraba ubicada en el décimo piso de un lujoso edificio en el distrito financiero y comercial de Tokio.

Seiya descendió del auto y le dio las llaves al valet parking para que lo estacionara mientras él entraba al edificio.

Con paso presuroso, alcanzó el elevador que lo llevó hacia el piso donde todo un buffet de abogados trabajaba en sus respectivos casos; le precisaba llegar a su oficina.

Una vez ahí, se desplomó en su silla de piel y comenzó a revisar los papeles que estaba viendo la noche anterior, puesto que Chibi Chibi no lo había dejado terminar aquel trabajo.

En ese momento, Petzite, su secretaria, entró a aquella sobria y elegante oficina.

\- Licenciado Kou, el señor Diamante Blanc habló muy temprano. Dijo que si ya le tiene una respuesta.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese hombre? – el pelinegro se pasó las manos por el cabello – su caso no es nada fácil, tomando en cuenta que su esposa lo encontró cometiendo adulterio y aunque estén casados por bienes separados, la mujer está en su derecho de pelear parte del patrimonio.

Petzite lo miraba seriamente mientras Seiya seguía hablando

\- Dile que mañana por la mañana tendré lista la contrademanda, pero que por ningún motivo vaya a salir de viaje con esa chica con la que la engañó. No es conveniente que lo vean.

\- Demasiado tarde Licenciado, el señor Blanc partió esta mañana a Londres con la chica, por eso llamaba para saber si ya tenía respuesta.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos. Los ricos siempre hacían lo que querían y esperaban que los abogados resolvieran sus problemas. Pero bueno, para eso estaban; Kou y Asociados no se habían ganado su reputación por nada, así que, sacaría del bache a su cliente.

\- Bien, entonces no me queda más remedio que seguir revisando el caso y hacer que el juez falle en favor de Diamante y no de Esmeralda Blanc. Déjame solo Petzite y por favor, no me pases llamadas de nadie ni me molestes.

\- Si Licenciado.

La muchacha salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras Seiya se metía de lleno en el caso de los Blanc.

De repente, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

\- Petzite, ¿no te dije que no quería que me molestaras? – dijo el hombre sin alzar la vista de los papeles.

\- No soy Petzite

De inmediato, el pelinegro alzó la mirada, descubriendo a una sensual mujer recargada sobre el marco de la puerta.

La mujer iba enfundada en un vestido de manga tres cuartos oscuro con un cinturón grueso que acentuaba a la perfección su bien moldeado cuerpo y el ondulado cabello aguamarina lo llevaba suelto.

Sutil maquillaje y stilettos completaban el atuendo que hacía lucir a aquella mujer sensual y profesional a la vez.

\- Michiru – dijo Seiya, asomando una media sonrisa, en respuesta a la coquetería de la mujer.

\- Veo que estas ocupado, Seiya – la mujer de cabello aguamarina se acercó al escritorio con un cadencioso vaivén mientras sostenía un folder color beige – pero tengo que llevar estos papeles al juzgado y quiero saber si puedes acompañarme.

El pelinegro se levantó galantemente, sosteniéndose del escritorio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la abogada.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – la miró seductoramente

\- Me encantaría – respondió ella, con voz aterciopelada

\- Bien… pues que te acompañe Haruka, yo no puedo – fue su respuesta, mientras se desplomaba de nuevo en su silla, rompiendo aquel encuentro de coquetería.

\- ¡Pero Seiya – reprochó ella, disgustada de que el pelinegro no hubiera seguido con el juego

\- Ya te dije, estoy ocupado – respondió, mientras se concentraba en los papeles.

\- ¿Se puede? – una mujer rubia vestida masculinamente estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡Oh mira! Que oportuno. Haruka, pasa por favor.

La rubia entró a aquel lugar, mirando con desagrado como Michiru se incorporaba del escritorio, molesta.

Seria, e intentando contener su disgusto, Haruka se acercó al escritorio del hombre mientras la abogada se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó seria la rubia

\- Michiru tiene que ir a entregar unos papeles al juzgado y no quiere ir sola, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera – comentó sardónico Seiya – por lo que me gustaría saber si tu puedes acompañarla.

\- Claro. Por mi no hay ningún problema. Yo también tengo que llevar unos papeles.

\- Perfecto. Michiru ve con Haruka por favor.

Sin más remedio y con el ego herido, la mujer de cabello aguamarina salió de la oficina acompañada de la rubia.

 _Dulce tentación_

La campana sonó anunciando el receso, por lo que los chicos salieron rápidamente de sus aulas para poder ingerir sus almuerzos.

Serena había llevado una cajita con galletas caseras para compartir con su kohai, por lo que se encaminó al área de primaria.

\- Es una suerte que nuestro receso coincida con los chicos de primaria – dijo Amy

\- Si, así es. Por lo menos así podemos prestarles atención y así compensamos las horas de servicio por las tardes.

\- Serena… - le llamó la atención Amy

\- Lo siento chicas pero prefiero pasar tiempo con Chibi Chibi aquí que en mis ratos libres. Esos son para mi amado Darien.

\- Ay Serena, de todos modos tenemos que ayudar a los chicos fuera de la escuela.

\- Bueno niñas, yo me despido aquí de ustedes – comentó Mina, estirándose un poco.

Amy y Serena la miraban perplejas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no comerás con tu kohai? – preguntó la rubia de odangos

\- La mamá de Hotaru me llamó anoche para decirme que está enferma y que no vendrá en toda la semana, así que tengo mis horarios de comida libres, por lo que iré a buscar a Saijo – la rubia de lazo rojo les guiñó el ojo – nos vemos chicas.

\- Ay, qué suerte tiene – resopló Serena, observando a su amiga alejarse para buscar a su novio

\- Deja de quejarte Serena – la reprendió Amy – mejor vayamos de una vez que los niños nos han de estar esperando.

Divisando a la niña que estaba bajo un árbol, Serena se acercó a ella.

\- ¡Hola Chibi Chibi! – saludó, sentándose junto

\- ¡Hola Serena! – los ojos de la niña se iluminaron

\- ¡Oh! Qué bonita lonchera – señaló la rubia hacia el contenedor lleno de estrellas de la pelirroja

\- Muchas gracias. Papá me lo trajo de Kyoto cuando fue a un viaje de negocios.

\- Tu papá tiene buenos gustos – comentó Serena, mientras habría su estuche – bueno, comencemos a comer que muero de hambre.

Las dos chicas se dispusieron a ingerir sus alimentos mientras platicaban. Terminando estos, Serena abrió la cajita de galletas y le convidó a Chibi Chibi

\- ¡Estas galletas están deliciosas!

\- Qué bueno que te gustaron. Mi mamá las hace exquisitas

-Ojalá mi mamá estuviera conmigo para que me hiciera galletas – comentó la niña algo triste, mientras la rubia se sentía apenada

\- Bueno, si tu gustas, le puedo pedir la receta a mi mamá y voy a tu casa a preparar galletas contigo.

\- ¿De verdad harías eso? – Chibi Chibi tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a la chica

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Serena sonreía

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encantaría! – la niña se dejó caer sobre la muchacha, abrazándola – a propósito, hoy mi papá no podrá venir a recogerme, y me dijo que te preguntara si puedes acompañarme a mi casa.

\- Por supuesto Chibi Chibi, no hay ningún problema, yo te llevaré a tu casa – respondió la rubia de odangos mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chiquilla.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno pues la mamá de Chibi Chibi es nada más y nada menos que Kakyuu. Pobre Seiya, ha sufrido mucho con su muerte, que más adelante sabremos que fue lo que ocurrió, y Michiru anda de coqueta, que creen que quiera? Y Serena llevará a Chibi Chibi a casa... algo puede suceder por ahí.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias a ShadowKitty Moon1999, Monymoonkou, Rogue85 (me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capi, y uy, lo que falta), Mirel Moon, Liz Vara, Alejasmin, fairylevy, génesis, Luna Ozcura Kou y .princess por sus reviews!

No se olviden de pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

Nos leemos muy pronto Bombones y mañana no se pierdan la actualización de **Lovers** , besos estelares! :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Haruka conducía a toda velocidad, en dirección a los juzgados. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había sido una chica intrépida que no le temía a nada.

Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para tomar un carro, supo que la velocidad era lo suyo, mientras la adrenalina corría por su torrente sanguíneo liberándola de todo el estrés que pudiera sentir, o tranquilizándola en momentos de tensión, como en el que ahora se encontraba.

De soslayo, miró a su compañera, quien iba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana sin importarle la rapidez a la que iban.

Soltando un suspiro, la rubia volvió a concentrar su vista en la carretera.

Odiaba verla así, sufriendo en silencio por un hombre cuando ella podía ser todo lo que Michiru necesitara… crispando las manos, asió el volante con mayor fuerza.

Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kahio habían sido compañeras de Seiya y Kakyuu en la universidad.

Desde que se conocieron, en primer semestre, se habían vuelto grandes amigos, aunque a la chica peliaguamarina había quedado cautivada con el pelinegro al instante, y la rubia, a su vez, de la peliaguamarina.

Poco tiempo después, Seiya y Kakyuu comenzaron una relación que le rompió el corazón a Michiru, lo que Haruka aprovechó para acercarse a ella, pues estaba enamorada de la muchacha, sin obtener ningún resultado. Al parecer, Michiru no se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y seguía empecinada en conquistar al pelinegro.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, la chica parecía que había aceptado la relación de sus amigos e inclusive, cuando se enteró que la pelirroja quedó embarazada y que se casaría con Seiya, se mostró muy dichosa y les brindó todo el apoyo que pudo.

Los cuatro seguían siendo muy buenos amigos hasta que ocurrió la terrible muerte de la joven pelirroja.

Tanto Michiru como Haruka estuvieron al lado de Seiya, apoyándolo y ayudándolo a salir adelante, por su bien y el de la pequeña, alentándolo a terminar la licenciatura.

Una vez graduados, el pelinegro las invitó a poner una firma de abogados junto a su hermano mayor, lo cual ellas aceptaron gustosas y fue así como nació "Kou y asociados", en la cual, años después, terminó uniéndose a ellos el menor de los Kou.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Michiru estuvo saliendo con diferentes hombres, sin lograr una relación estable y duradera, hasta que la extraña obsesión por Seiya Kou volvió a aparecer, tratando de conquistarlo desde hacía varios años, mientras Haruka no perdía la esperanza de algún día estar con la mujer que amaba.

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, en el lujoso automóvil propiedad de Tenoh mientras, ambas, a su manera, sufrían por desamor; aún no comprendía como después de tanto tiempo, Michiru siguiera empeñada en conquistar a Seiya.

Si no lo había logrado recién éste enviudó, dudaba mucho que lo lograra después de 8 años.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta que sea yo quien te lleve al juzgado? – preguntó la rubia, sin quitar la vista del camino.

\- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no – respondió la mujer, incorporándose y mirando a su compañera

\- Has estado muy callada todo el camino – la rubia frunció el ceño

\- No, solo, venía pensando – la peliaguamarina se volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Pensando cómo es que Seiya Kou pudo resistirse a los encantos de la sensual abogada Michiru Kahio? – comentó Haruka con un ligero tono sardónico, cosa que no le causó gracia a la mujer, quien solo soltó un sonido de desagrado – ya, no te enojes. Es broma.

La mujer seguía sin contestar; Haruka hizo una mueca.

\- Michiru – la llamó

\- Él ya no usa su anillo de matrimonio desde hace un año, eso es ganancia, ¿no? – comentó ella al aire

\- Creo que deberías dejar de desgastarte en algo que no tiene futuro – dijo sería la rubia, con la mandíbula tensa

\- Haruka – la peliaguamarina se volvió a verla.

\- Eres una mujer excepcional, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tenerte entre sus brazos y amarte cómo te lo mereces, como la gran mujer que eres – la rubia la miraba con ojos anhelantes, perdiéndose en los precisos ojos azules que la miraban sorprendida

\- Haruka…

\- Te aseguro que la persona que te ama con locura está más cerca de lo que te imaginas – la mujer posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Michiru, acariciándola tiernamente – olvídate de Seiya. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás conquistarlo?

\- Hizo caso a mi consejo de mudarse.

Haruka retiró su mano de la rodilla de Michiru. La atmósfera romántica se había roto.

\- ¿De modo que él se mudó porque tú se lo sugeriste?

\- Por supuesto. Si no fuera por mí, seguiría en esa casa rodeado de cosas de ella… no sé porque sus hermanos no lo convencieron antes.

\- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

\- Le dije que no era conveniente para su hija seguir ahí – dijo la mujer, ahora concentrada en el camino

\- Michiru, él solo lo hizo por la niña. A él lo único que le importa es ella

\- Y por eso, utilizaré a esa mocosa para conquistarlo. Una vez que lo logre, me desharé de ella y solo nuestros hijos serán lo único que deba importarle – dijo con un tono un tanto maquiavélico la mujer.

Haruka no dijo nada. Simplemente entornó los ojos tratando de disimular su coraje ante la necedad de la peliaguamarina, _"ay Michiru, solo espero que no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez"_ pensó.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- ¡Aquí es! – dijo alegremente Chibi Chibi, señalando la lujosa casona.

\- ¡Wow Chibi Chibi! ¡Qué casa tan bonita! – respondió Serena, mientras cruzaban la calle pare dirigirse a la entrada principal.

La pequeña llegó primero a la verja y corrió el pestillo, invitando a la rubia para que pasara.

Serena cerró la reja tras de sí y contempló el perfecto y pulcro pasto recién cortado del gran jardín. Caminó siguiendo a Chibi Chibi por el camino de adoquines hasta que llegaron al umbral de la puerta, donde la chiquilla presionó el timbre.

\- ¿No tienes llave de tu casa? – preguntó curiosa la rubia

\- Papá dice que es por seguridad

\- Pero, por seguridad, abrirías rápido la puerta y entrarías a tu casa

\- Papá no piensa eso. Él dice que es peligroso que una chica llegue sola hasta el umbral de su casa y abra. Desde que recuerdo piensa así – comentó la pequeña aún sin entender el por qué su padre tenía esa animadversión con las llaves.

En ese instante, Luna, el ama de llaves, abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Chibi Chibi! – exclamó la mujer, mientras se agachaba para abrazar a la niña

\- ¡Hola Luna! – la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo - Luna, ella es Serena, mi senpai – la presentó – Serena, ella es Luna, nuestra ama de llaves.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino

\- Mucho gusto jovencita, y gracias por traer a nuestra Chibi Chibi a casa.

La chica brindó su característica sonrisa ante aquél comentario.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Chibi Chibi – se despidió

\- ¿No se va a quedar a comer con la niña? – preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida – pensé que se quedaría

\- Bueno, yo…

\- ¡Por favor Serena! – la pelirroja la miraba suplicante – quédate a comer conmigo.

Como si la palabra "comer" fuera una clase de encantamiento mágico, el estómago de la chica comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños.

\- Bueno, solo porque tengo mucha hambre – respondió ésta, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su barriga – pero me tendrás que prestar tu teléfono para avisarle a mi mamá.

\- ¡Claro! Pasa – y alegre, Chibi Chibi tomó la mano de Serena para hacerla pasar a la casa.

Una vez dentro, Serena no pudo evitar soltar un "wow" ante el lujo con el que se topó, y solo era el recibidor.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó feliz la chiquilla, mientras colocaba sus cosas en el suelo junto a una mesilla de cedro

\- Es muy bonita. Tu papá debe tener mucho dinero – respondió sin dejar de recorrer con la mirada aquella pieza.

\- Mi papá es un hombre muy trabajador, y se gastó sus ahorros en esta casa. A mí me gusta mucho, pero parece que él extraña la otra casa. Pon aquí tus cosas – señaló una tumbona blanca de piel

\- ¿Por qué se mudaron? – preguntó la chica, mientras dejaba su mochila donde la niña le había dicho

\- Porque dijo que era lo mejor para ambos, alejarnos del recuerdo de mamá. Yo acepté porque sé que en realidad era mejor para él. Sabes, yo no la recuerdo pero papá la amó mucho y ha estado sufriendo todos estos años, así que si mudarnos lo hacía sonreír, entonces había que hacerlo.

La rubia miraba sorprendida a la niña. Era increíble cómo alguien de su edad fuera tan madura y bondadosa, además de demostrar el gran amor que le tenía a su padre.

De repente, Luna se asomó al recibidor.

\- Niñas, ya voy a servir la comida

\- ¡Sí Luna! – dijo Chibi Chibi – voy a cambiarme y regreso – la niña se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- Mientras Chibi Chibi se cambia, ¿podría indicarme dónde está el teléfono?

\- Claro que si jovencita. Ven, por aquí – Con un ademán, Luna condujo a la rubia a otra estancia.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya y sus hermanos se encontraban en la terraza de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la zona, tomando sus alimentos.

\- Es un milagro que comas con nosotros. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacías – comentó Taiki, llevando su copa de vino tinto a los labios.

\- Y ahora, ¿por qué no te fuiste temprano a casa? – preguntó con curiosidad Yaten.

\- Preferí quedarme a terminar unos asuntos en el despacho. Chibi Chibi no me deja trabajar hasta tarde.

\- La niña solo se está preocupando por ti, Seiya – respondió el castaño, mientras cortaba su filete mignon – además, no deberías dejarla sola.

\- Así es hermano. Ella está a punto de entrar a la pubertad y necesita que estés con ella más que nunca.

\- Además, ¿la dejaste sola?

\- No está sola – el pelinegro frunció el ceño – Luna está en la casa y le dije que se quedara con ella a comer.

\- Ajá, ¿y quién la llevó a casa? Es peligroso que ande sola por la calle, después de lo que pasó

Al oír el comentario de su platinado hermano, Seiya soltó los cubiertos, quedándose pensativo; un aire de preocupación y dolor se asomó por sus ojos.

\- ¡Yaten! – lo reprendió Taiki – Seiya, Yaten no quiso decir eso.

\- No te preocupes Taiki, él tiene razón. Pero hay un programa en su escuela y Chibi Chibi tiene una sempai. Ella la llevó a casa.

Ambos hombres no dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron entre sí.

\- De todos modos, Seiya, creo que no deberías pasar mucho tiempo en el trabajo – comentó dulcemente Taiki – para eso nos tienes a nosotros, para apoyarte.

\- No me la paso en el trabajo – comentó el pelinegro, un tanto molesto

\- Lo sabemos – intentó ser conciliador Yaten – pero es preferible que solo vengas media jornada y lo demás lo termines en casa… o que nos dejes tus casos a nosotros – sonrió el platinado.

\- No chicos, no puedo cargarle a ustedes la mano. Digo, mis casos no son tan pesados, es solo que el de los Blanc si me está dando unos ligeros dolores de cabeza. Podré con ello y no descuidaré a Chibi Chibi.

\- Bueno, como quieras – comentó Yaten, mientras atacaba su ensalada cesar.

\- Saben, hoy Luna me hizo un comentario. Me dijo que tal vez a la niña le hace falta una figura materna.

\- Eso te lo venimos diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo – respondió Taiki

\- Lo sé, pero, bueno no quería involucrarme con nadie. Pero ahora, ella está creciendo, hará "cosas de chicas" y todo eso que tal vez yo no pueda comprender bien, y anda muy entusiasmada con esa chica de su escuela, su sempai…

\- ¿Dos días en la escuela y ya anda entusiasmada con su sempai? – preguntó receloso el castaño – Seiya, creo que debes tener cuidado con quien se junta. ¿Al menos la conoces?

\- La vi ayer. Tiene aproximadamente 17 años. Chibi Chibi me comentó que está en tercero de preparatoria.

\- 17 años, ¿eh? – comentó maliciosamente Yaten - ¿y está buena?

\- ¿Qué? – Seiya estaba sorprendido

\- ¡Ay no te hagas idiota Seiya! Que si está buena la chica, ya sabes – el platinado le guiñó un ojo – a esa edad, las mujeres están en la mejor etapa. Tan inocentes y al mismo tiempo tan…

\- ¿Ves por qué tienes que cuidar a Chibi Chibi? – interrumpió Taiki a Yaten – para evitar que pervertidos como éste se le acerquen.

\- No estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo. Kakyuu necesita una figura materna, ¿no?

\- ¡Por Dios Yaten! La chica es… bonita – un ligero sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de Seiya – pero es una adolescente y mi hija necesita una figura materna y yo… una mujer.

¡Pues ahí tienes a Michiru entonces! – señaló el platinado – la mujer ha estado todos estos años detrás de ti y hermanito déjame decirte que si ella no estuviera tan grande y no fuera tan chocante, si me la tiraba.

\- Mejor deja de estar hablando tonterías – lo reprendió Taiki – además, Michiru no está tan grande, es de la edad de Seiya

\- Para mí sí está grande, y a mí me gustan recién cumplidas la mayoría de edad – dijo un tanto socarrón, mientras bebía su vino blanco.

\- Menos mal que no le apuestas a las menores y que eres abogado hermanito – dijo sonriendo Seiya – pero tal vez tienes razón, tal vez me de una oportunidad con Michiru.

\- ¡Bravo Seiya! Hasta que piensas con la cabeza de abajo – comentó malicioso el platinado

\- ¡Yaten que vulgar eres! Pensé que solo tendría que aguantar a Seiya, pero ahora también a ti – lo reprendió Taiki

\- Si claro, como ya eres un señor de respeto, lo que hablo te parecen vulgaridades. Mejor córrele con tu esposa, ¡ándale!

Después de un rato más de seguir charlando y bromeando, Seiya se despidió de sus hermanos.

\- Bueno chicos, será mejor que me vaya al despacho. Tengo que terminar unos pendientes.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a casa y yo los termino por ti?

\- Pero Yaten…

\- ¡Hey no te preocupes! De por sí terminaré los papeles de Taiki porque Lita ya lo quiere en casa – dijo señalando a su hermano – así que no tengo problema si termino también los tuyos.

\- ¡Oye! – protestó Taiki mientras revisaba su celular.

\- Está bien, creo que te tomaré la palabra – dijo sonriente Seiya – los veo mañana chicos.

\- Hasta mañana hermano, y saludos a la niña.

Y tomando su portafolio, Seiya se dispuso a ir a su casa.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- Estuvo muy sabrosa la comida. Muchas gracias por invitarme Chibi Chibi

\- De nada Serena – respondió la niña sonriente

\- Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir

\- ¡Espera Serena! Tengo que darte algo. ¿Puedes esperarme en la sala?

\- Si claro.

La pelirroja salió corriendo a su habitación mientras Serena salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la sala.

Aquella estancia era muy grande; de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales con cortinas rojizas, el lugar parecía la sala de estar de una mansión turca.

Los muebles tenían bonitos cojines rojos que resaltaban en la blancura de éstos y de las paredes colgaban cuadros con pinturas abstractas. Sobre la chimenea se encontraban algunas fotografías de Chibi Chibi y había un bello reloj de pared.

Del techo pendía un candelabro hecho de cristal cortado justo sobre una mesa de centro minimalista sobre la cual había un bonito arreglo.

Una alfombra turca terminaba de decorar aquél lugar.

\- ¡Chibi Chibi! –gritó la rubia, mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar- No tienes tarea, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No Serena! – respondió desde la planta alta la chiquilla.

La rubia seguía observando fascinada todo lo que había en la estancia, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Se acercó a la mesa de centro y tomó la fotografía que ahí estaba; en ella se veía a una hermosa muchacha pelirroja con una bebé.

" _Debe ser la madre de Chibi Chibi"_ pensó la chica, mientras pasaba su mano sobre el retrato.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar.

Al subir la mirada, se topó con el hombre pelinegro del día anterior, el padre de Chibi Chibi, quien la miraba sorprendido.

 _Dulce tentación_

Para Seiya era una verdadera sorpresa encontrarse con la sempai de su hija en medio de su sala, sosteniendo la fotografía de su esposa.

Observándola desde el punto en el que se encontraba, la chica parecía un verdadero ángel; la luz que entraba por la ventana hacía resaltar su belleza, haciendo que el dorado cabello brillara y su piel se viera delicadamente dorada, dándole un aspecto sublime.

Los hermosos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban como si fuera un conejo asustado se veían preciosos con esa expresión de inocencia y los rosados labios se apreciaban carnosos.

El pelinegro sintió como el color se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Por su parte, Serena experimentaba algo parecido a Seiya. Estaba cautivada con los hermosos ojos zafiro que la miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa a la vez, ya que se notaba eran ojos vivaces capaces de enamorar a cualquiera. Las finas facciones estaban acentuadas por esos hermosos labios varoniles que podían hacer maravillas en una mujer y la larga melena negra como la noche estaba pulcramente atada en la cola de caballo baja.

Los aretes en forma de luna creciente le daban un aspecto jovial.

De nuevo sucedía, esa extraña conexión que hacía que la respiración de Serena se agitara.

El hombre no decía nada, simplemente la miraba fijamente, recorriendo cada una de las curvas que se escondían bajo el uniforme escolar cuando Chibi Chibi irrumpió en la sala.

\- ¡Papá volviste! – la niña corrió a su padre

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Hola mi amor – dijo el pelinegro, mientras abrazaba a la pequeña

\- ¡Mira papá! Ella es Serena, mi sempai. Serena, él es mi papá – dijo feliz la chiquilla.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino – la rubia extendió la mano, mientras con la otra aún sostenía el retrato.

\- Yo soy Seiya Kou, el padre de Kakyuu, mucho gusto – el pelinegro tomó delicadamente la mano de la muchacha, disfrutando la suavidad de ésta – creo que lo que sostienes en la otra mano es mio – señaló el hombre

\- ¡Ah si! Yo… lo siento… - Serena le devolvió el retrato, apenada – Chibi Chibi será mejor que me vaya.

\- Espera Serena, ten – la niña extendió el billete – para ti, por traerme a casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, cómo crees! No puedo aceptarlo – la chica movió las manos y rió un tanto apenada – será mejor que me vaya.

\- Serena, por favor, acéptalo, por traer a mi princesa a casa – el pelinegro acarició la cabeza de la niña.

\- Bueno… - la chica tomó el dinero y lo guardó en su falda.

\- Papá, ¿podemos llevar a Serena a casa? – preguntó ansiosa Chibi Chibi

\- ¿Qué? ¡No por favor! No tienen por qué molestarse.

\- No es ninguna molestia para mí. Digo, trajiste a mi hija a la casa y por lo que veo, almorzaste con ella – dijo Seiya con una sonrisa – así que vamos, te llevaremos a casa.

La rubia asintió y el pelinegro extendió una mano, invitándola a pasar, mientras él y Chibi Chibi caminaban detrás de ella.

\- ¿Y Luna?

\- Se acaba de ir papi. Solo esperó que Serena y yo termináramos de comer.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**. Pensaba que fueran descubriendo las edades de los personajes poco a poco, pero, creo mejor se las diré, para que vayan adentrandose más en el fic:

Seiya, Haruka y Michiru: 30 años

Taiki y Lita: 35 años

Serena, Mina, Rei, Darien, Ami y Saijo: 17 años

Yaten:25 años

Chibi Chibi: 10 años

Kakyuu: 22 años al momento de su muerte

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Qué les parece lo que está tramando Michiru? Aunque, afortunadamente, tiene a Haruka que será su freno de mano, aunque les advierto que habrá una que otra escena romanticona entre ella y Seiya antes de que éste y Serena comiencen su romance.

Dejé unas mini pistas respecto a la muerte de Kakyuu, ahí lo iremos descifrando poco a poco. Sobre la actitud de Yaten... está chavo, por eso actua de esa forma (y lo enojón aún lo tiene, solo que más relax) aunque pretendo meterlo en un problema con Saijo y Mina ;)

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a quienes me han leído, gracias a Usagi Minako Kou, ShadowKitty Moon1999, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Monymoonkou, Alejasmin, Rogue85, Liz Vara, fairylevy, génesis, Estrellaluminosa, Lunita Kou Tsukino y Mony por sus reviews y a Anna Alvarez por su comentario vía FB.

Nos leemos pronto (espero xD) Besos estelares! :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El auto plateado se detuvo frente a la casa de Serena, del cual ésta descendió. Seiya apagó el vehículo y descendió también del carro, junto con Chibi Chibi.

\- Muchas gracias por haberme traído, pero no se hubiera molestado señor Kou – dijo un tanto apenada la chica.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Te parece que tengo cara de señor? – dijo un tanto coqueto el pelinegro, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla, causando el sonrojo de Serena.

\- A papá no le gusta que le digan señor – mencionó divertida la pelirroja

\- Bueno… este… - Serena no sabía que decir. Aquella mirada zafiro la intimidaba.

\- Solo dime Seiya. No soy tan grande como crees – el hombre la soltó – y no es ninguna molestia. Tú llevaste a mi hija a la casa, y te lo agradezco – pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la niña.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Serena! – Chibi Chibi se acercó a la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hasta mañana Chibi Chibi – respondió sonriente ésta, al tiempo que se incorporaba.

Padre e hija se dirigieron al automóvil. La niña ocupó el asiento de copiloto mientras el pelinegro se dirigía al lugar del conductor.

Antes de entrar en el auto, Seiya se detuvo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la muchacha.

\- Gracias de nuevo, Serena – y dicho esto, se introdujo en el carro y lo puso en marcha, alejándose del lugar.

Serena estaba inmóvil, aún con el corazón acelerado. No quitó la vista de encima del carro plateado hasta que éste dobló en la esquina, saliendo del campo de su campo de visión.

Instintivamente, se llevó las manos a la barbilla. La había tocado, había sentido sus fuertes dedos sobre su rostro, los cuales habían sido como una caricia de ángel

En ese momento, la rubia volvió a la realidad y entró corriendo a su casa.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué! – gritó Serena, mientras se cambiaba los zapatos por las pantuflas y dejaba su mochila en el descansillo del hall.

\- Bienvenida a casa hija. ¿Cómo te fue? – mamá Ikuko salió de la cocina, secando unos platos

\- Bien mamá

\- Pensé que tardarías más en llegar hija. Por lo que me dijiste, esa niña vive prácticamente del otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Lo sé mamá pero ella y su papá me trajeron a casa.

\- Ah, ya veo – respondió un tanto recelosa la señora Tsukino – y la mamá, ¿venía con ustedes?

\- No tiene mamá. Es huérfana.

\- Oh – fue todo lo que respondió Ikuko, mientras veía a su hija cómo tomaba agua con avidez.

\- ¿Comiste rico?

\- Si mamá. Estoy bastante satisfecha.

\- Bueno, si más tarde tienes hambre, ahí hay taquitos de carne que preparé hoy.

\- Si mamá, muchas gracias.

Serena dejó el vaso vacío en la barra, tomó su mochila y subió rápidamente a su cuarto.

Una vez ahí, cerró la puerta rápidamente y se aventó a la cama.

La había tocado…

Serena se acariciaba el rostro, queriendo revivir la sensación de los dedos de Seiya en él.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Por muy joven que se viera, no podría tener veintitantos años, considerando que tenía una hija de 10 años.

Pero era tan apuesto, y sus ojos… esos zafiros que la miraban tan profundamente, con una chispa mágica que no comprendía y que ni en los ojos de Darien había, una chispa que solo podía percibir en su propia mirada y ahora, en la de ese hombre.

Además, había algo más. Un dejo de tristeza en ellos. Si, eso era. Aunque se mostrara alegre, muy en el fondo había tristeza en esos hermosos ojos color zafiro y ella lo había visto, tal vez, él había permitido que ella lo percibiera.

Serena cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como un cosquilleo se apoderaba de su entrepierna.

¿Fantasear con un hombre realmente guapo y mayor que ella? Sí, ¿por qué no? Por algo se llamaban fantasías, ¿no? Además, de ahí no pasaría. No le estaba siendo infiel a Darien, su novio…

\- Darien – murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un ligero gemido – Seiya…

\- ¡Serena! – el grito de su madre la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Qué sucede mamá? – respondió la chica gritando

\- ¡Teléfono! Es Darien.

Al escuchar el nombre de su novio, la chica se levantó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y regresar cuanto antes a su habitación.

\- ¿Sí?

 _\- Hola Serena_

\- ¡Hola Darien! ¿Qué sucede?

 _\- Nada, solo quería saber dónde te habías metido. Te busqué a la salida de la escuela y no te encontré, y luego te estuve llamando pero jamás respondiste._

\- Discúlpame. Tuve que llevar a Chibi Chibi a su casa.

 _\- ¿Y el celular? ¿Por qué no respondías? ¿Al menos le avisaste a tu madre dónde estabas?_

La chica se dirigió a su mochila, sacando el teléfono. Se había quedado sin batería.

\- Si Darien. Le avisé a mi mamá dónde estaba y no te respondí porque me quedé sin batería. Lo siento.

 _\- Serena, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes llevar el cargador contigo a todos lados? –_ el chico soltó un suspiro – _me tenías preocupado._

\- Lo siento – la chica se encogió de hombros - ¿Saldremos hoy al cine? – cambió de tema, tratando de sonar animada.

 _\- Para eso te estaba buscando. No podremos salir hoy Serena, lo siento. Tengo que hacer un trabajo de química con Kenta y Shunnsuke. Disculpa._

\- Oh, si está bien, no te preocupes – sonó decepcionada la rubia

 _\- Pero, tal vez mañana, si no tienes nada que hacer, podemos ir al centro comercial. Necesito ir a comprar unas playeras y un libro de matemáticas._

\- Si Darien, está bien.

 _\- Bueno, te veo mañana. Te quiero Serena_

\- Y yo a ti Darien.

Y ambos cortaron comunicación.

 _Dulce tentación._

Darien estaba parado frente al teléfono, mirándolo.

¿Por qué demonios le había mentido a Serena sobre ese trabajo, si lo que quería era estar con ella? Pero de una forma u otra, tenía que castigarla.

Ella tenía que entender que era su novia y no podía desaparecer así como así, dejándolo solo.

Ella había prometido siempre estar a su lado, además, lo había preocupado mucho. ¿Qué tal si le pasaba algo, como a su padres?

Aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, aún no lo había superado. El accidente automovilístico que provocara la muerte de sus padres lo había vuelto temeroso con las personas que amaba, intentando sobreprotegerlas, y a Serena la amaba.

\- ¿Ya apareció tu torbellino rubio? – escuchó una femenina voz malintencionada.

\- Sí, ya – el moreno frunció el ceño, sin voltear a verla.

\- Desde que comenzaste con ella, no te ha dado más que problemas. Es demasiado hiperactiva para alguien tan tranquilo como tú.

Sin decir palabra, el chico dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de la estancia, pasando junto a la chica pelinegra que estaba recargada en el umbral, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

\- ¿Por qué me ignoras, primo? – dijo ella, tomándolo bruscamente del brazo.

\- No me toques Rei – dijo el chico, soltándose bruscamente del agarre.

\- Antes no decías eso, Darien – la muchacha mostró en su rostro una perversa sonrisa

\- Antes no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Éramos unos niños.

\- Oh si, sí lo sabíamos. Éramos conscientes de las cosas.

\- Pero no sabíamos que estaba mal – Darien la tomó fuertemente de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

Rei no dijo nada, simplemente disfrutó sentir como su primo la aprisionaba fuertemente, mientras recorría con la mirada las hermosas facciones del chico, ahora contraídas por el coraje.

\- Por favor Rei, ya no sigas con esto – el moreno la soltó

\- La castigaste, ¿verdad? No la verás hoy, ¿verdad? – la muchacha preguntó ansiosa.

\- Sí, si la castigué y no la veré. Ya déjame en paz. Ponte a hacer tu tarea o has algo de provecho – y dicho esto, Darien abandonó el cuarto.

Rei se quedó parada, empuñando las manos con rabia.

La muchacha vivía con sus padres y su abuelito en el templo Hikawa.

Su madre y el padre de Darien eran hermanos. A la muerte de los padres del chico, los señores Hino decidieron adoptar al pequeño Darien, de entonces 6 años.

Cuando el niño llegó a su casa, ella se alegró, pues ahora tendría con quien jugar, ya que el chiquillo era de su misma edad.

Los problemas se presentaron con la pubertad, pues la curiosidad en ambos pudo más que sus lazos de sangre, por lo que, cuando sus padres no miraban, ambos primos tocaban sus partes íntimas, disfrutando de sus caricias.

Rei comenzó a enamorarse de Darien a partir de entonces, aunque él no sentía nada más que atracción por ella, hasta que entraron a la secundaria y el chico comprendió que aquello que hacían estaba mal, por lo que dio por terminado sus fugaces encuentros.

A partir de ese momento, la obsesión que sentía la pelinegra por Darien fue creciendo, pero éste siempre terminaba rechazándola, al grado que no permitía que siquiera le tocara la mano.

La chica intentó controlarse, controlar todo aquello que sentí y trató de dejar eso en el pasado, acercándose a él, aunque realmente todo fue una estrategia; si con eso conseguiría estar de nuevo con Darien, no le importaría cuanto tiempo tuviera que esperar. Y así lo hizo.

Pero, sus esperanzas se desmoronaron dos años atrás, cuando el moreno decidió hacerse novio de la torpe y simplona chica rubia a la cual tenía que soportar.

¿Qué podía ofrecerle una niña llorona, floja e infantil como Serena Tsukino? No, Rei no lo comprendía, pero tenía que tragarse su coraje cada día desde hacía dos años al ver que era la rubia y no ella quien se acercara a Darien, quien fuera la dueña de su confianza y sus caricias.

La pelinegra golpeó el marco de la puerta, haciéndose daño, pero no se inmutó por ello.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, la incompatibilidad de su primo con Serena sería más fuerte que el amor que se decían tener, o que la rubia cometería alguna tontería que rompiera el frágil corazón a Darien y entonces, entonces ella se aprovecharía de la situación.

Aguardaría, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta lograr su objetivo.

Nadie obtendría su virginidad si no era Darien, y él no se entregaría a nadie, ni a Serena Tsukino, sino a ella.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya se encontraba en su habitación.

Después de dejar a Serena en su casa, había ido al cine con Chibi Chibi y la había llevado al centro de videojuegos.

Había pasado una tarde realmente increíble con su hija, divirtiéndose como nunca, pero también se dio cuenta que su pequeña Luz de la Esperanza estaba dejando de ser una niña.

Aun no asimilaba el shock que le había causado darse cuenta que en el pecho de su hija comenzaban a vislumbrarse un par de pequeños bultitos. ¿En qué momento se le habían ido 10 años de las manos?

El pelinegro pasó las manos por su cabello, un tanto desesperado. ¿Qué haría cuando le tuviera que hablar a la niña sobre la menstruación? Pero aún, cuando le llegara su primer periodo, ¿cómo iba a manejarlo? Una cosa era explicarlo y otra muy diferente vivirlo. ¿Y si a ella aquello la llenaba de vergüenza? ¿Y si le pasaban cosas que por no ser mujer, Chibi Chibi le ocultara?

Poco a poco, todos esos cambios la irían alejando de él, y Seiya no podía permitirse aquello.

Preocupado, se sentó en la cama y pasó sus manos por el rostro, frotándose la nariz, para después tomar la fotografía que tenía en el buró.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer, Kakyuu? – preguntó

De repente, a su mente vino la imagen de la hermosa jovencita que llevara esa tarde a su casa, y sonrió al recordar lo bella que se veía sonrojada, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos color azul cielo.

\- Serena – repitió el nombre, disfrutando cada letra entre sus labios - ¿por qué me la pusiste en el camino, Kakyuu? Si tan solo fuera más grande, o yo más joven…

Seiya colocó la foto de nuevo en el buró y se levantó.

Por más hermosa que le pareciera la rubia, era tan solo una adolescente, y peor aún, era menor de edad.

Tenía que sacársela de la mente, además, ya había tomado una decisión. Se daría una oportunidad con Michiru, y si todo salía bien, tal vez ella pudiera ser la figura materna que Chibi Chibi necesitaba, por lo que, se dirigió al teléfono y marcó un número.

 _\- ¿Bueno?_

\- Buenas noches, abogada Kahio – dijo seductoramente Seiya

 _\- Ah, hola Seiya, ¿qué quieres?_

\- ¿Por qué tan ruda? ¡Oye! ¿Sigues molesta por que no pude acompañarte? – del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada - ¡Vamos! Lo siento, te dije que estaba ocupado.

 _\- Si pero no tenías por qué comportarte como lo hiciste_

\- Ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

 _\- No, ¿por qué?_

\- Me pregunto si te gustaría ir a tomar un copa conmigo

 _\- Por supuesto, me encantaría –_ la voz de Michiru era aterciopelada

\- Perfecto, paso por ti en una hora – y con una sonrisa, Seiya cortó la comunicación.

" _Bien Seiya, ya es hora de que te des una oportunidad con alguien"_ se dijo.

 _Dulce tentación._

Yaten Kou se encontraba en la barra de un bar, bebiendo.

Había terminado algo tarde su trabajo y el de sus hermanos, por lo que decidió cancelar, no, más bien, plantar a su pareja en turno e ir a meterse a aquel lugar el cual, a pesar de quedar camino a su casa, nunca había visitado, hasta ahora.

El sitio era un pequeño pero elegante establecimiento que abría de 8 pm a 2 am, ubicado en el distrito comercial y financiero y que además, ofrecía un ambiente tranquilo y excelente comida a un buen precio, lugar ideal para que las personas que trabajaban en las oficinas de la zona pasaran a desestresarse un rato

El platinado apresuró su Martini y le pidió otro al barman mientras su celular comenzaba a sonar. Era la décima llamada que tenía de Sakura, la chica con la que llevaba saliendo desde hacía dos semanas atrás.

Fastidiado, el chico apagó el teléfono y paladeó la bebida.

Tenía la costumbre de hacer eso con las chicas; salía por una o dos semanas con ellas, se acostaban y después desaparecía. Así había sido siempre, desde que cumplió los 18.

Pero, para eso eran las mujeres, ¿no? Para disfrutarlas, porque, para él, el amor verdadero no existía.

Una vez confió en una mujer, y lo único que consiguió fue perder su virginidad, un escándalo familiar y que lo recluyeran en aquel internado, sin contar con una orden de aprensión en contra de ella por corrupción de menores pero que nunca se llevó a cabo pues la susodicha huyó del país.

Setsuna Meiou era su nombre, su maestra de segundo de secundaria. La mujer más hermosa y culta que había conocido, y veinte años mayor.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente? No lo recordaba, solo recordaba que de repente él se había enamorado y después de un tiempo acabó en la cama de ella, teniendo interminables sesiones de amor, en la que ella le decía que lo amaba con locura.

Todo fue una mentira.

La mujer solo había buscado consolarse y vengarse de su marido, el cual le había sido infiel pero que jamás había dejado de amar, y que, después de unos meses, habían retomado su relación.

Después de eso todo fue confuso y los problemas llegaron; se sintió burlado y usado, y juró que jamás confiaría en nadie ni se enamoraría, y mucho menos se metería con alguien mayor que él.

Por eso las buscaba jóvenes, de entre 18 a 23 años, ingenuas, donde él tuviera el control de la situación. Nunca menores de edad, pues siendo abogado, sabía en el problema que se podría meter, pero aquello no le impedía apreciar a las chiquillas que andaban en minifalda por los centros comerciales _"Si tan solo las de 16 fueran legales…"_ pensaba cada que las veía.

Después del último Martini, Yaten sacó unos billetes de su cartera y los puso en la barra, pues ya se disponía a irse, cuando algo llamó su atención.

En el escenario de aquel lugar, apareció una joven. Ataviada con traje de marinero, llevaba una falda naranja de tul con cristales, un leotardo blanco de mangas bombachas y un hermoso moño con una gema en su pecho.

El largo cabello rubio lo llevaba atado en media cola y el gran moño rojo que lo adornaba hacía juego con el antifaz que ella portaba.

A orillas del escenario se encontraba un muchacho platinado de ojos verde aguamarina, siempre al pendiente de que nadie de acercara a la chica.

La chica comenzó a cantar, inundando con su voz el lugar mientras la concurrencia aplaudía.

\- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó al barman

\- Es Venus – respondió, mientras limpiaba la barra – trabaja aquí los martes y sábados por la noche, solo de 10 a 12.

\- Y él, ¿Quién es? – preguntó el joven abogado, con el ceño fruncido.

Es su novio y manager. Siempre viene con ella a cuidarla.

" _¿Cuidarla?"_ pensó Yaten _"¿Cómo de que la puede cuidar?"_

Murmurando un gracias, se acercó hacia donde estaba el escenario, moviéndose entre las parejas que ahora bailaban la pieza lenta que la joven entonaba.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse, sintió como una mano lo detenía del pecho.

\- ¿Pero qué? – espetó malhumorado el platinado

\- No puedes acercarte – sentenció el chico

Yaten lo observó de arriba abajo. No era mayor que él, de eso estaba seguro, más bien, se veía bastante chico, aunque tenía que admitir que tenía fuerza y carácter.

Quitando bruscamente la mano, Yaten se quedó sin avanzar, y subió la vista al escenario. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Bajo aquel antifaz, unos vivaces ojos azules lo miraban, sorprendida.

Yaten sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban, por lo que se maldijo por eso, pero en ningún momento apartó sus esmeraldas de los orbes azules que lo miraban con curiosidad e interés.

Serio, el platinado dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir de aquel lugar que le empezaba asfixiar, seguido de la mirada de la joven cantante del escenario.

Nunca, nunca en su corta vida había visto a una chica como aquella, ni unos ojos tan hermosos como esos.

Repasó en su cabeza el desfile de miradas con las que se había topado, y ninguna se comparaba a la de ella, ni mucho menos, ninguna había sido tan especial, como aquel encuentro.

* * *

Hola!

Sé que tal vez paresca que voy muy lento con la historia, pero quiero que la trama esté bien detallada y se sepa de una vez el pasado de los personajes, para que comprendan poco a poco su manera de actuar.

Aclararé que ni Rei ni Darien son malos y que en ningun momento se opondrán ni intervendrán en la futura relación de Serena y Seiya. Darien es un chico que está bastante afectado por lo de sus padres y tiene codependencia emocional, y Rei, pues es una oportunista que usará eso a su beneficio, valiendole queso que sean familia xD, así que la única malvada será Michiru.

Y bueno, el triangulo Saijo - Mina - Yaten acaba de inicar. Más adelante explicaré que hace Mina en ese lugar, que es un buen lugar, no crean que es así un cabaret de mala muerte como decimos por acá, no, nada de eso.

También como se habrán dado cuenta, Serena y Seiya no serán los únicos que tendrán sus momentos lemon, o no, si aquí habrá limonada al por mayor xD.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias a Alejasmin, ShadowKitty Moon1999, Monymoonkou, lunita tsukino kou, Serenity Rose Kou, Liz Vara, génesis, fairylevy, Rogue85 y Bombón Kou por sus reviews y a Kary Martínez y Anna Álvarez por sus comentarios vía FB.

Nos leemos pronto Bombones! Besos estelares! :* :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Michiru llegó de excelente humor a la oficina, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocineta que se encontraba instalada en el lugar para uso exclusivo del personal.

Desde que la vio entrar, Haruka no la perdió de vista. Se hallaba preparándose un café.

\- Vienes muy contenta hoy Michiru – dijo la rubia, mientras agitaba la cucharilla dentro de la taza.

\- Si así es. Tengo bastantes motivos para estarlo – la peliaguamarina colocó una mano sobre su cadera

\- ¿Se pueden saber esos motivos? – Haruka llevó la taza a sus labios.

\- Anoche salí a tomar una copa con Seiya.

Haruka sintió que la bebida se le atoraba en la garganta, atragantándose con ella y comenzando a toser, mientras una muy asustada Michiru se acercaba a auxiliarla.

\- Dios mio Haruka, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la mujer, mientras socorría a su colega

\- Si Michiru, gracias – contestó la rubia, jalando aire - ¡demonios! Era mi camisa favorita – observó con molestia la mujer, al verse manchada de café.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado – la peliaguamarina tomó una servilleta y se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia – déjame limpiarte.

La mujer contuvo el aliento al sentir las manos de Michiru posarse sobre ella, quien diligentemente comenzaba a limpiarla, mientras la miraba con esos ensoñadores ojos. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta el efecto que causaba en ella?

Si por ella hubiera sido, la hubiera besado y en ese mismo momento le hubiera hecho el amor en la barra de la cocineta sin importarle que alguien las viera.

\- ¡Listo! Hice lo mejor que pude

\- Gracias – Haruka le arrebató de las manos la servilleta – de todos modos esta mancha no saldrá fácilmente.

\- Bueno, si gustas, puedo lavarte la camisa.

\- No te preocupes, la llevaré a la tintorería saliendo de aquí. ¿Cómo que saliste con Kou anoche?

\- Pues, me llamó y me invitó a tomar una copa. Comenzaremos a salir – dijo un tanto altiva

\- Comenzarán a salir… ¿pero cómo?

\- Mi perseverancia por fin dio frutos Haruka. Te dije que lo conseguiría. Bueno, que tengas excelente día.

\- ¡Michiru, espera! – la mujer la tomó suavemente del brazo – ten cuidado con Seiya. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

\- No te preocupes. Esta vez, será mío.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- Venus…- susurró Yaten frente a su laptop, comenzando a teclear.

Estaba resuelto a buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario cualquier información sobre la chica que cantaba en el bar.

Buscó en google la página del establecimiento, quien lo mandó directo a la fan page en Facebook.

Cuando inició sesión y checó la página, rápidamente desplegó la lista de servicios con los que contaba el lugar, pero lo único que encontró fue el apartado que decía que tenían música en vivo todos los martes y sábados de 10 a 12 am. No más.

\- ¿Licenciad Kou?

El platinado subió la mirada por encima de la laptop, sin siquiera moverse.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Karmesite?

\- Su hermano, el licenciado Taiki quiere verlo. Dice que no le contesta el teléfono.

\- Eso es porque lo desconecté – el muchacho rodó los ojos – dile que pase.

La secretaria asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina, para dar paso al mayor de los Kou.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el platinado, sin siquiera molestarse a mirar a su hermano.

\- Quien te viera. Frente a la gente te la pasas echando relajo, haciendo tus comentarios vulgares y poco atinados, pero a solas sigues siendo el mismo gruñón mal encarado de siempre – el castaño tomó asiento

\- Si nada más viniste a decirme eso, por favor retírate que estoy ocupado – hizo el ademán de salir

\- No, no vine a eso. Vine a recordarte que hoy a las 2 pm es la comida con el señor Amanogawa. Como no respondías el teléfono, me vi obligado a venir.

\- Ah, es verdad – el muchacho pasó una mano sobre su cabello – Si ahí estaré.

Taiki asintió con la cabeza para después levantarse y retirarse a su oficina, cuando Yaten lo detuvo.

\- Taiki…

\- Dime

\- ¿Alguna vez has ido al Silver Millenium?

\- ¿El Silver Millenium? – el castaño volvió a sentarse - ¿Es el bar que queda camino a tu casa?

\- Si, ese.

\- No. Nunca he ido. No me llama la atención. ¿Por qué?

\- Ahí canta una chica – dijo el platinado, cerrando la laptop – se llama Venus.

\- ¿Venus? Qué curioso nombre. ¿Qué? ¿Una nueva víctima? – comentó el castaño sardónico.

\- ¡Por favor Taiki! – el platinado se levantó – dices víctima como si me la fuera a comer o algo por el estilo.

\- Yaten, prácticamente eso es lo que haces, te las "comes" y luego las botas. ¿Qué hay de Sakura?

\- Sakura ya es modelo viejo – Yaten se dirigió a la ventana – estoy muy interesado en la chica del antifaz y no encuentro nada de ella en internet.

\- ¿Del antifaz? Eso quiero decir que ni siquiera has visto completamente su rostro. ¿Y sabes cuánto te va a costar averiguar de ella si ese no es su verdadero nombre? Por lo menos, la palabra venus te botará miles de entradas.

\- ¡Mierda, ya lo sé Taiki! Pero de verdad estoy interesado en ella.

\- Pues suerte con tu búsqueda, Don Juan – y dándole una palmada en el brazo, Taiki salió del lugar.

Yaten miró a su hermano que salía de su oficina, y volvió a posar su vista al exterior.

Taiki tenía razón. Aquella empresa era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y todo por una chica a la cual no le había visto completamente el rostro pero que lo tenía completamente descolocado.

Sin embargo, no era su rostro lo que había llamado su atención, sino su mirada, y esa voz… No quería reconocerlo, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, aquello podía ser amor a primera vista.

 _Dulce tentación_

Había pasado un mes desde que las clases comenzaron y Serena se había vuelto aún más cercana a Chibi Chibi.

Todas las tardes iba a su casa y estaba con ella, ayudándola con su tarea mientras Seiya regresaba del trabajo.

Había algo que la hacía querer estar cerca de ellos.

También hacía lo mejor posible por cumplir con sus deberes, salir con sus amigas, estar con su familia y prestarle la mayor atención que podía a Darien, sin embargo, no podía sentirse tranquila estando cerca de Seiya, y más si pensaba todo el tiempo en él.

Aun así, trató de ocultar lo que el pelinegro padre de la niña le provocaba y ser la misma Serena de siempre con su novio.

Cierto día, en el que la campana anunciaba el segundo receso, Rei interceptó a Serena en el jardín.

La rubia había salido a estirarse un poco y pretendía pasar su receso en la cafetería con sus amigas, pero la pelinegra la tomó del brazo y la llevó detrás de un árbol.

\- Prima, ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó Serena, sujetándose el brazo

\- Deja de llamarme así. No soy tu prima, soy la prima de Darien – le respondió seria – ahora escucha. Más te vale que no vuelvas a preocupar como ese día que te largaste con tu kohai sin avisarle.

\- Pero eso ya pasó… además, él y yo ya lo arreglamos

\- Pero tu y yo no – le habló fuerte – yo voy a cuidar a Darien de quien sea, y eso te incluye a ti – la empujó contra el árbol – su corazón es frágil y lo sabes

\- Rei, me estas lastimando – sollozó Serena

\- Y te va a ir peor si me entero que él sufre por ti – dijo la pelinegra entre dientes – yo voy a protegerlo de todo…

La chica miraba con fiereza a Serena, mientras ésta intentaba soltarse; sabía que la prima de su novio tenía un carácter fuerte, pero no a qué grado.

En ese momento, escucharon voces y unas manos se posaron sobre los hombros de Rei, separándola de Serena

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntaron alarmadas Mina y Amy

\- Rei, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Saijo, quien sujetaba fuertemente a la chica

\- ¡Suéltame! – Rei manoteó – y no me pasa nada, simplemente estaba hablando con Serena – volteó a verla con desagrado – ya me voy. Nos vemos después.

La chica se alejó mientras Mina y Amy se acercaban a la rubia.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó gentilmente Amy

\- Si, gracias

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa bruja? – preguntó enojada Mina

\- Vino a reclamarme por el día que me fui con Chibi Chibi sin avisarle a Darien – la rubia se tallaba los hombros – nunca la había visto así. No se qué le sucede.

\- ¡Sucede que está loca!

\- Mina… - Saijo le llamó la atención – Aunque no entiendo por qué actuó así. Digo, eso ya pasó

\- Si pero es evidente que a ella le molestó eso y aprovechó que Darien se fue a una excursión para reclamarte – señaló Amy

\- Si pero… yo no voy a dañar a Darien – Serena bajó la mirada

\- Tranquila Serena, ya pasó – dijo Amy

\- Si Serena, mejor dime, ¿cuándo iras a verme cantar? – preguntó entusiasmada Mina

\- ¿Sigues ahí? Pensé que ya lo habías dejado

\- ¡No cómo crees! Es una gran oportunidad para mí que mi primo me deje cantar en su local. Además, que tal si en algún momento llega un caza talentos y me descubre – la rubia de media cola juntó sus manos, haciendo un gesto ensoñador.

\- Mina, creo que es algo peligroso que estés ahí – señaló Amy – deberías de buscar un trabajo en algún restaurante o centro de videojuegos, o en el centro comercial.

\- Ya se lo dije – el platinado se cruzó de brazos – pero no me quiere hacer caso.

\- Saijo, tu lo dices por ese chico que va a verme – lo acusó con el dedo.

El muchacho no dijo nada, simplemente rodó los ojos y endureció el gesto.

\- Saben qué, aquí las dejo. Nos vemos al rato - y se fue sin esperar que Mina se despidiera de él.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó sorprendida Serena

\- Esta celoso – comentó divertida Mina – lo que pasa es que hay un chico que desde hace un mes aproximadamente va a verme. Siempre está ahí, observando. No ha faltado un solo martes o sábado, y es tan guapo. La primera vez que lo vi, intentó acercarse, pero Saijo lo detuvo.

\- Mina eso puede ser peligroso – dijo Serena, tomándole el brazo a Amy - ¿qué tal si es un pervertido que quiere hacerte algo?

\- ¿Y qué tal si es un caza talentos que me ha descubierto? – replicó la rubia de media cola – y en todo caso, si fuera un pervertido, es el pervertido más guapo que he visto.

\- Ay Mina, tu nunca vas a cambiar, ni teniendo novio – la peliazul movió la cabeza

\- No, nunca va a cambiar - Serena la imitó.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya se encontraba en casa. Había cenado con su hija un delicioso banquete creado por él y ahora se disponían a recoger los platos.

Había estado ocupado todo ese mes en su trabajo, por lo que agradecía que Serena pasara tiempo con su pequeña, pero sabía que el de la obligación era él.

Necesitaba estar con su hija como antes, o por lo menos, recompensar ese tiempo que no había podido estar con ella, por lo que se le ocurrió llevarla al parque de diversiones.

Sabía que Chibi Chibi amaba ir a ese lugar y que sería una excelente idea ir el fin de semana.

\- Hija, ¿te gustaría ir el sábado al parque de diversiones? – preguntó el hombre mientras levantaba los platos – te lo debo porque he estado sumamente ocupado

\- No te preocupes papá. Entiendo que es trabajo – respondió la niña, quien ayudaba a su padre a levantar la mesa

\- Entonces, ¿si te gustaría o no?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Sabes que me encanta

\- Bien. ¿Te parece si invitamos a Michiru?

La chiquilla se quedó parada en medio de la estancia con los individuales en la mano y mirando fijamente a su padre. ¿Por qué invitarla a ella? Sabía que ella y su padre habían comenzado a salir, y obviamente la conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, y por eso mismo se preguntaba ¿qué iba a hacer Michiru Kahio en un parque de diversiones? Era como si el sol quisiera salir de noche, simplemente no encajaba en el lugar.

Chibi Chibi hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Seiya.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te cae mal Michiru?

\- No es eso papá, pero si ella va, le tendrás que prestar atención también. Además, preferiría que fuera Serena, así puedo divertirme con alguien que tenga cosas en común conmigo.

\- ¿Serena? – el pelinegro preguntó sorprendido

\- ¡Si! ¿Puedo invitarla? ¡Por favor!

El pelinegro no pudo oponerse ante la petición de su hija, que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos zafiro suplicantes, además, él también quería pasar tiempo con la rubia, conocerla mejor, tener más trato con ella del que tenía hasta ese momento.

\- Está bien. Llámala – Seiya sonrió.

La pelirroja dio un grito de felicidad y corrió hacia el teléfono, marcando un número.

 _\- Casa de la familia Tsukino_

\- ¡Buenas noches! Habla Kakyuu Kou. ¿Está Serena?

 _\- Si, en un momento te la paso_.

Chibi Chibi espero unos instantes en el teléfono hasta que su rostro se iluminó al escuchar la voz de la rubia

 _\- ¿Si?_

\- ¡Serena! Soy Chibi Chibi. Papá y yo iremos al parque de diversiones este sábado, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

 _\- ¿Al parque de diversiones dices? ¡Por supuesto!_

\- ¡Perfecto! Papá y yo pasamos el sábado a las 4 por ti

 _\- Claro que sí Chibi Chibi. Oye, ¿iras mañana a la escuela?_

\- Si, ¿por?

 _\- Es que como me llamaste para invitarme…_

\- ¡Es que no podía esperar! Quería decirte lo antes posible

 _\- Bueno –_ Serena rió – _gracias por la invitación. Te veo mañana_

\- ¡Hasta mañana Serena!

Y ambas chicas cortaron comunicación.

 _Dulce tentación_

Serena se encontraba en la sala de su casa, esperando a que Seiya y Chibi Chibi pasaran por ella; estaba impaciente.

El último mes casi no había visto al padre de la niña, por lo que saber que él estaría con ellas en un ámbito completamente diferente la ponía nerviosa.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre.

\- Ya me voy mamá – dijo la chica, al tiempo que tomaba su bolso

\- Serena espera – Ikuko la tomó gentilmente del brazo – por favor cuídate mucho y no regreses muy tarde

\- Si mamá.

La rubia se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con la pequeña figura de Chibi Chibi

\- ¡Hola Serena! – saludó entusiasta la pelirroja

\- Hola Chibi Chibi.

En ese instante, mamá Ikuko se situó junto a su hija

\- Mira, te presentó a mi mamá. Mamá, ella es Kakyuu Kou, mi kohai

\- Mucho gusto linda, soy Ikuko Tsukino – sonrió amable la señora

\- ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Kakyuu, pero todos me dicen Chibi Chibi. Bueno, ya nos vamos porque se nos hace tarde – la niña tomó la mano de Serena y la jaló hacia el automóvil.

\- ¡Diviértanse! - dijo Ikuko desde el umbral. Estando ahí, divisó al padre de la chiquilla.

Vestido con una playera a rayas, pantalón de mezclilla, lentes de sol y gorra roja con la visera hacia atrás, el pelinegro esperaba recargado sobre el lujoso automóvil plateado.

Ikuko reconoció que era muy atractivo y que esa vestimenta lo hacía ver jovial, por lo que un estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo. " _Dios mío por favor cuida a mi Serena. No permitas que caiga en ninguna tentación"_ pensó mientras veía como el automóvil partía.

 _Dulce tentación_

El parque de diversiones era un lugar que albergaba juegos para chicos y grandes y que ocupaba todo una manzana.

Seiya sonrió satisfecho al ver como Serena y Chibi Chibi se emocionaban y corrían por todos lados, subiendo a cuanto juego podían y comiendo cuanta golosina les cupiera en los estómagos.

Les compró globos a ambas y logró sacar un lindo osito de una máquina, el cual se colocó en la playera.

Después de andar de un lado a otro, se sentaron en una banca, mientras las chicas comían algodón de azúcar.

\- ¿Se están divirtiendo? – preguntó Seiya

\- ¡Si papá! ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Si Señor… - el pelinegro enarcó la ceja al escuchar aquello – digo Seiya – la rubia se corrigió rápido

\- ¡Papá mira! Serena tiene la cara embarrada de dulce – Chibi Chibi estalló a carcajadas

\- ¿¡Qué?! – preguntó la chica, roja de vergüenza

\- A ver, déjame ver – Seiya la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y la giró hacia él.

Serena sintió que enrojecía aún más cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los zafiros que la miraban divertido.

\- Déjame limpiarte, ¿si? – dijo dulcemente el hombre

La muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza.

El pelinegro sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un pañuelo y con suaves movimientos, comenzó a limpiar el rostro de la chica.

\- Papá, ¿verdad que Serena parece un Bombón? – comentó la niña, mientras su padre seguía limpiando a la rubia

\- Si, así es. Un dulce Bombón… - al decir aquello, Seiya no pudo evitar morderse el labio, mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida.

\- ¿Podemos decirle Bombón? ¿Podemos, podemos?

\- Solo si Serena acepta – Seiya estaba sonrojado

\- Si, está bien. No tengo ningún problema – respondió algo acalorada Serena

Al oír aquello, Chibi Chibi estalló de felicidad, corriendo alrededor de la banca

\- ¡Entonces serás nuestro Bombón! – la niña los rodeó a ambos del cuello para después alejarse en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna.

\- Serena, si esto te incomoda…

\- No Seiya, no te preocupes – puso su mano sobre la del hombre – pueden decirme así.

En ese instante, aquella mágica conexión que tuvieran desde la primera vez que se vieron, surgió. El pelinegro movió los dedos de manera que estos apresaran los de la chica, y ella, a su vez, los tomó con fuerza.

Quien los hubiera visto, diría que eran un par de enamorados.

\- Bueno… creo que es mejor que alcancemos a Chibi Chibi – Seiya rompió la atmósfera – ya debe estar haciendo fila para subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

\- Eh si – Serena apretó su blusa y se levantó, siguiendo al pelinegro.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- Desde aquí podrían grabar una novela. "El nacimiento de un nuevo amor" – comentó Serena, empezando a reír nerviosamente

\- Pues yo creo que sería una muy buena locación – comentó Seiya

\- Bombón ya tiene novio, ¿verdad Serena? – dijo Chibi Chibi

\- Ah, si – la rubia bajó la cabeza, para después dirigir su mirada por la ventana de la canastilla.

\- Papá también está saliendo con alguien

\- ¿Qué? – Serena volteó rápidamente a ver al pelinegro, quien se mostraba impávido.

\- Si así es. Estoy saliendo con una persona – suspiró.

Serena no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a dirigir su mirada al exterior.

\- Bombón – la llamó Seiya – sé que últimamente no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con mi hija – abrazó a la niña – y me gustaría darte las gracias por estar con ella.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer – Serena sonrió

\- Las cosas en el trabajo serán más complicadas. Estoy llevando un caso difícil y tengo que dedicarle tiempo a "esa persona", por lo que me gustaría saber si quisieras ser la niñera de Chibi Chibi. Te pagaría bien.

\- Oh bueno, a mí me encantaría. Quiero mucho a Chibi Chibi

\- Entonces, ¿aceptas?

\- Si, por supuesto – la rubia sonrió.

Al oír aquello, los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron, abrazando fuertemente a su padre. Amaba a Serena, y en el fondo, deseaba que fuera ella y no Michiru la novia de su padre.

\- Gracias

\- No tienes nada que agradecer.

Después de cenar unas deliciosas hamburguesas, Seiya y Chibi Chibi llevaron a Serena a casa.

Ésta descendió del carro, dándoles las gracias y dirigiéndose a su casa, cuando Seiya la llamó.

\- ¡Eh Bombón! Toma – extendió la mano por la ventanilla, dándole el osito

\- ¿Pero?

\- Nada de peros. Quédatelo, por habernos hecho el favor de pasar la tarde con nosotros.

La rubia tomó el peluche y lo acunó entre sus manos, mientras Seiya veía aquél gesto complacido.

\- Hasta mañana Serena Bombón

\- Hasta mañana Chibi Chibi

\- Nos vemos Serena, y de nuevo gracias.

Y diciendo esto, Seiya arrancó el auto mientras Serena los veía desaparecer por la calle.

* * *

Hola!

Serena siendo niñera de Chibi Chibi solo hará que las cosas comiencen a complicarse ;)

Bombones, me van a matar, pero este es el último capítulo de este año. Les prometo que el siguiente capi ya comenzaré con el lemon, que bastante falta que hace :p

Gracias a quienes me han leído, gracias a Bombón Kou, Liz Vara, ShadowKitty Moon1999, Monymoonkou, Luna Ozcurz Kou, Usagi Minako Princess, Serenity Rose Kou, Alejasmin, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Génesis y Gaby D Kou por sus reviews y a Kary Martinez por su comentario vía FB.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos el próximo año con el capítulo 6! Besos estelares!


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon**

 _La recamara de aquel hotel era cálida y elegante, iluminada simplemente por la lámpara de noche._

 _El hombre aflojaba su corbata cuando escuchó risillas alrededor del dormitorio, proveniente de todas partes._

 _\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó relamiéndose los labios, buscándola por todos lados_

 _\- Aquí – respondió ella._

 _Él se volvió hacia donde aquella sensual mujer se encontraba, recargada sobre el umbral de la puerta que conectaba la habitación con la sala de estar de aquella suite._

 _Vestía una bata transparente y el rojo cabello lo llevaba suelto; se veía espectacular._

 _Con hambre voraz, el pelinegro caminó hacia ella, mientras ésta sonreía pícaramente y huía de él._

 _\- Que traviesa eres – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba con fuerza hacia él, haciéndola chocar contra su pecho - ¿por qué huyes si sabes que te necesito?_

 _Ella no respondió, simplemente se limitó a observarlo, divertida, mientras él la alzaba en vilo y la depositaba en la cama._

 _Dejándose caer sobre ella, atacó sus carnosos labios mientras las hábiles manos recorrían su cuerpo con desesperación, al tiempo que ella le arrancaba la camisa._

 _\- Te amo tanto Kakyuu – dijo él sobre sus labios_

 _\- Y yo a ti, Seiya._

 _Hábilmente, el pelinegro se incorporó, desnudándose por completo mientras su esposa se removía en la cama, desesperada porque la tomara._

 _\- Seiya – gemía_

 _\- Ya voy princesa_

 _El pelinegro se acuclilló y tomó una de las largas piernas de la pelirroja, besándola con adoración, mientras ella gemía su nombre._

 _Disfrutó el contacto de la piel de ella y su aroma a flores, sintiendo como su masculinidad despertaba. Recorría aquella pierna que había comenzado a besar desde el tobillo, con los ojos cerrados, impregnándose de su olor, acercándose cada vez más al paraíso mientras ella gemía cada vez más fuerte._

 _\- Seiya_

 _Él atacaba, mordiendo el muslo, hambriento, hasta que escuchó que la voz que decía su nombre no era la de Kakyuu._

 _Sorprendido, Seiya abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, no dando crédito a lo que veía._

 _En su cama, retorciéndose bajo las sábanas, estaba Serena, con los ojos ahora oscurecidos de deseo._

 _\- Seiya – gimió la rubia, lo que provocó que su erección se volviera dolorosa._

 _\- Bombón…- dijo él estupefacto_

 _\- Seiya por favor – la chica se incorporó - ¡ámame!_

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- ¡Ámame! – la muchacha lo miraba con intensidad – te lo suplico._

 _Ante el asombro del hombre, la rubia echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo con intensidad, mientras él, sin poder contenerse, recorrió la espalda de ella, apresando los juveniles glúteos._

 _\- Ámame Seiya, por favor – gemía ella desesperada, al tiempo que restregaba sus senos contra el masculino pecho._

 _\- Serena – decía con voz ronca, enredando sus dedos en la mata rubia de cabello – si es lo que deseas, lo haré._

 _El hombre tomó a la chica con un solo brazo, acomodándola en su regazo mientras ella bajaba lentamente sobre su miembro y arqueaba la espalda._

 _Una vez dentro, Seiya se sentía a explotar; comenzó a moverse con frenesí, cada vez más rápido mientras Serena gemía y se aferraba a él, arañándole la espalda y mordiéndole un hombro._

 _\- Ahh Seiya, hazme tuya – gemía la rubia_

 _\- Te amo Bombón, te amo – bufaba el pelinegro._

 _Aquel encuentro salvaje casi llegaba a su fin; nunca se había sentido tan vivo como en ese instante en el que tomaba a la jovencita y ella respondía como toda una hembra a aquella danza sexual._

 _Ambos enterraron sus rostros en el cuello del otro, esperando alcanzar el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, y cuando éste llegó, Serena gritó su nombre de tal manera que traspasó todas las paredes del edificio._

 _\- ¡SEIYA!_

Seiya despertó agitado y sudoroso, prendiendo rápidamente la luz. No podía creer que acababa de tener un sueño erótico con la sempai de su hija.

Frotándose los ojos, hizo a un lado las sábanas, constatando que su orgasmo no se había quedado en el sueño.

Espetando una maldición, el pelinegro procedió a cambiar las sábanas sucias y tomó la decisión de darse baño. ¡Demonios! Ya no era ningún adolescente para estar teniendo sueños húmedos con colegialas.

Una vez que la cama estuvo cambiada, se dirigió al baño. Estaba demasiado perturbado como para salir a correr; necesitaba ducharse cuanto antes.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el agua recorrer su perfecta anatomía, relajando un poco su adolorido miembro.

Recargó las manos sobre la pared y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un leve gemido; abrió los ojos… ¿Serena se vería tan hermosa como en su sueño? ¿La chica reaccionaría tan salvaje como lo había hecho en el plano onírico?

El solo recordar como la rubia le suplicaba que la tomara le enchinaba la piel, haciendo que su virilidad despertara de nuevo.

Tal vez, necesitaba aliviarse sí mismo.

Se mordió un labio mientras procedía a tocarse, al tiempo que evocaba aquellas imágenes, pensando que era la chica quien estaba en ese momento en la regadera con él.

Ya era justo, necesitaba desfogar aquella necesidad que como hombre había reprimido durante ocho largos años. Seiya se tocaba cada vez más rápido mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo.

Pronto, un sonido gutural comenzó a desarrollarse en su garganta y subió hasta su boca.

No pudo contenerlo más, dejándolo escapar mientras alcanzaba las estrellas.

\- ¡SERENA!

 _Dulce tentación_

La mañana había corrido rápido y ahora Seiya se encontraba en su oficina, frente a su laptop y los papeles legales regados sobre su escritorio; estaba dubitativo.

Una vez que saliera de apaciguar su fuego interno y darse un buen baño, había bajado las escaleras para tomar un ligero desayuno, no tenía hambre.

Evito lo más que pudo tener contacto con su hija y antes de que la campana de la escuela sonara, ya estaba arrancando el automóvil en dirección al distrito comercial.

Necesitaba huir del lugar donde en cualquier instante Serena podía aparecer para acompañar a la pelirroja a su salón.

El pelinegro pasó las manos sobre su cabello; no podía concentrarse.

El caso de Diamante y Esmeralda Blanc era más complicado de lo que parecía, y la Sra. Blanc llevaba todas las de ganar a como se veían las cosas. Sin embargo, Seiya tenía que buscar la manera de salvarle el pellejo a Diamante, ya que su reputación estaba en riesgo.

Odiaba eso y no estaba de acuerdo en el proceder de su platinado cliente, pero le había tocado ser el abogado defensor, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse al margen y buscar por todos los medios hundir a Esmeralda Blanc.

Y así lo hubiera hecho en ese instante, a no ser por una chiquilla rubia que deambulaba en su mente y era la culpable de que su laptop estuviera ociosa en el escritorio.

Los gemidos de la chica retumbaban en sus oídos y dentro de sus pantalones…

Seiya se recostó en su asiento, frotándose las sienes. Necesitaba concentrarse porque el juicio se le venía encima.

En ese instante, una cantarina voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Se puede?

El hombre se incorporó, abriendo los ojos para observar a la hermosa mujer que estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina.

\- Michiru – dijo casi en un susurro – pasa.

La peliaguamarina cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó al escritorio.

\- Te ves algo cansado, Seiya

\- De hecho lo estoy. Este caso es más complicado de lo que pensé.

Michiru se colocó detrás de Seiya, comenzando a masajear sus hombros

\- Tal vez necesitas relajarte un poco – ronroneó

\- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó pícaro el pelinegro

\- Oh sí. Yo nunca me equivocó

Michiru se inclinó sobre el hombre, depositando un tibio beso en el cuello que hizo que su piel se enchinara.

\- Oh Michiru – soltó un leve gemido

\- ¿Qué sucede? – la mujer depositó un beso húmedo en el oído del pelinegro

\- No me martirices de esta forma – la jaló hacia él

\- No te estoy martirizando – dijo ella divertida e incorporándose, se situó frente a él, recargandose sobre el escritorio – es más, te invito a cenar a mi casa esta noche, ¿qué dices?

\- Me encantaría - Seiya se incorporó, tomando de la cintura a la mujer – pero Chibi Chibi…

\- ¿Le ofreciste a esa chica que fuera niñera de Chibi Chibi como te lo sugerí?

\- Si

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Michiru, hoy es martes

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que a mí me gustaría pasar toda la noche contigo – Seiya se acercó al rostro de la peliaguamarina, rozando sus labios y mirándola con deseo

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella, mientras sus ojos brillaban ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Por supuesto – el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa

\- En ese caso – Michiru se soltó del agarre del hombre para dirigirse hacia la puerta – cenemos el viernes por la noche. Así esa chiquilla podrá quedarse a cuidar a la niña.

\- Me parece muy bien – respondió Seiya, sonriendo.

\- vemos el viernes por la noche Kou – y guiñando un ojo, Michiru salió del lugar.

El pelinegro simplemente asomó una media sonrisa y movió la cabeza. ¿De verdad le había dicho a Michiru que pasaría la noche con ella?

A la que realmente deseaba era a Serena, pero sus necesidades de hombre le imploraban desfogarse con alguien cuanto antes, y parecía que la peliaguamarina era lo que más tenía a su alcance, así que decidió que así lo haría, aunque fuera la rubia quien rondara todo el tiempo en su cabeza.

 _Dulce tentación_

Ya había caído la noche cuando Rei se encontraba en su recamara, pensando.

Llevaba días percatándose de que la relación entre Serena y Darien no caminaba muy bien, y aunque su primo quisiera ocultárselo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para adivinar que algo estaba ocurriendo, máxime de la extraña forma de actuar de la rubia.

Parecía que su nuevo trabajo de niñera era más importante que cualquier cosa, inclusive, más importante que su novio, y solo quería estar pegada a aquella chiquilla pelirroja de ojos azul zafiro.

La pelinegra soltó un resoplido y giró en su cama, con la mirada fija en la pared; aunque había intentado concentrase el resto de la tarde en sus deberes como sacerdotisa, no lo había conseguido.

Una idea había estado vagando por su cabeza desde la mañana.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió hacia una pequeña cómoda, situada junto al librero. Abrió el primer cajón y de él sacó una pequeña cajita; la abrió.

Ahí estaba, un cabello largo y rubio cuidadosamente doblado para que cupiera en el diminuto estuche, el cabello que había obtenido de Serena el día de su enfrentamiento con ella en el jardín de la escuela.

La muchacha lo sacó de ahí, observándolo detenidamente. Al principio, le había dado mucho coraje tener entre sus dedos la fina hebra rubia de su rival de amores, pero después, pensando con la cabeza fría, aquel cabello podía servirle de mucho.

Volviéndolo a depositar en la cajita y cerrándola, sacó un pequeño cuchillo rústico y un frasco con polvos.

Procedió a desnudarse por completo y se colocó su indumentaria de sacerdotisa. Tomó sus artilugios y decidida, salió de la habitación.

A esa hora, la parte que ocupaba el templo estaba cerrada, por lo que haría lo que tenía que hacer sin problemas.

Se dirigió al salón principal, donde se encontraba aquel fuego sagrado que jamás se apagaba. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y se hincó frente a él, colocando los artefactos frente a ella.

Rezó una plegaria ininteligible antes de comenzar aquel extraño ritual para después, tomar los polvos y echarlos al fuego, lo que lo incrementó más.

Luego, tomó el cabelló de Serena, lo hizo nudo y con el cuchillo, se hizo una pequeña herida en el seno izquierdo, que ahora llevaba descubierto, derramando sangre sobre la hebra rubia para después echarla al fuego.

\- ¡Fuego Sagrado revélame a quién pertenece el corazón de ésta mujer! – exclamó

Ante la petición de Rei, el fuego cobró vida, revelándole imágenes de un hombre pelinegro, que evidentemente no era Darien, pues aunque jamás mostró su rostro, el hombre que le revelaban las llamas tenía el pelo largo y portaba aretes de luna creciente.

\- Maldita zorra, con que estas engañando a mi primo – bufó entre dientes.

Una vez comprobado lo que presentía, dio las gracias, dando por terminado su ritual. Recogió el frasco de polvo y el cuchillo y lo guardó entre sus ropajes, saliendo del lugar.

En ese instante, la pelinegra se topó con Darien, quien venía de una de las capillas del templo, luego de hacer sus respectivas oraciones antes de dormir.

Ambos se quedaron parados en silencio, mirándose, mientras el viento comenzaba a agitar los árboles.

Rei aún llevaba el seno al descubierto, sin ningún pudor, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Darien.

El muchacho la veía serio y callado, con el ceño fruncido; le molestaba darse cuenta lo hermosa que se veía su prima desde ese ángulo, vestida como sacerdotisa, semi desnuda. Tenía que reconocer que Rei ya no era aquella niña con la que se escondía en el armario para tocarse.

Por su parte, la chica pudo darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en el moreno, sintiéndose satisfecha por eso.

Sin decir nada, y con la vista fija en el chico, la pelinegra siguió su andar hasta su habitación, dejando a Darien perplejo en medio del patio central del Templo.

 _Dulce tentación_

Silver Millenium se encontraba abarrotado aquella noche.

Al parecer, el talento de Venus ya había hecho eco en Tokio y la gente se arremolinaba en el lugar, intentando oír cantar a la misteriosa chica que se escondía tras un antifaz.

Obviamente, el más feliz con aquel inminente triunfo de la rubia era Andrew, el primo de esta.

Se felicitaba a sí mismo por la brillante idea de darle una oportunidad a la joven de hacer sus pininos en el mundo de la música, haciendo del local su escenario. Desde que había incluido en el apartado de servicios que tenían música en vivo, el negocio había ido a la alza; los parroquianos se daban cita en el establecimiento, lo que llenaba los bolsillos del rubio a manos y Mina estaba muy contenta de hacer lo que más le gustaba, además de que su primo le pagaba por aquello.

Los que no estaban muy contentos en aquellos momentos eran Saijo y Yaten. El primero, porque desde que el misterioso platinado de cabello largo apareció, no había hecho otra cosa que vigilar que éste no intentara acercarse, lo que lo convertía más en guardaespaldas que en manager.

Cuando Mina firmó el contrato, una de las cláusulas estipulaba que por ningún motivo nadie podía acercarse a ella, pues al ser menor de edad, tenía que estar protegida de cualquier posible abusivo, además de que Andrew podía meterse en problemas.

Pero el rubio lo que menos hacía era poner a algún vigilante cerca del escenario, teniendo que hacer ese trabajo el novio de la chica, y ahora que el tipo ese había aparecido… tal parecía que a Mina no le era indiferente, y eso lo molestaba.

Por su parte, a Yaten le molestaba tener que toparse con más y más gente cada que iba al bar, lo que le impedía apreciar bien el escenario.

De por si no podía acercarse porque el puberto perro guardián de la chica se lo impedía, y con tanta gente, peor. Además, odiaba las multitudes.

Pero su interés por la enigmática muchacha era más fuerte y ahora se encontraba ahí, en una mesa, degustando su tradicional Martini.

El platinado abogado observaba a la rubia hacer su número, con gesto ceñudo, mientras acariciaba el pie de su copa.

Lo tenía completamente embelesado, ¡maldición! ¿Cuándo una mujer le había interesado tanto como ella? ¿Era acaso el hecho de que era inalcanzable? La deseaba, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos cuanto antes y hacerla suya, parte porque la necesitaba y parte por ego; Yaten Kou siempre tenía a la mujer que quería y un niñito tonto no le iba a impedir tomar lo que le interesaba.

El joven platinado apuro a terminar su bebida mientras la muchacha terminaba de cantar, siendo ovacionada por la concurrencia.

Yaten se unió a los aplausos, mientras ella hacía una graciosa genuflexión y salía del escenario; había llegado su descanso de 10 minutos.

En ese instante, el mesero se acercó al abogado.

\- Señor, afuera hay un chico con un ramo de rosas. Lo busca a usted.

\- Dile que venga

El mesero asintió con la cabeza y se retiró para segundos después volver con el mensajero.

\- Señor Kou, buenas noches – saludó – aquí está el ramo que pidió.

\- Bien muchacho – respondió el platinado, mientras tomaba la tarjeta y garabateaba algo – Lleva esas rosas al camerino de la señorita Venus. Por favor Yoshiro, ¿podrías conducirlo? – Yaten extendió un billete

\- Claro – respondió el mesero, guardando discretamente el dinero – Sígueme

 _Dulce tentación_

Saijo y Mina estaban en el camerino. El chico estaba sentado, comiendo un bocadillo mientras ella estaba en el baño.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

\- Saijo, abre por favor – ordenó Mina desde el baño

\- Si – respondió solicito el muchacho, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al abrirla, se topó con un muchacho que llevaba un gran ramo de rosas amarillas.

\- Para la señorita Venus – dijo el chico, al tiempo que extendía el ramo

Saijo tomó las flores sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta y viendo la tarjeta.

" _Estas rosas no se comparan con tu belleza ni con tu talento, pero sigue cantando como lo haces, y brillaras como una estrella resplandeciente del universo… Y.K. "_

El chico arrugó la tarjeta, invadido por los celos y se apresuró a escribir una nota rápida. Abrió la puerta y llamó al repartidor, quien ya iba saliendo del pasillo.

\- ¡Hey!

Al escuchar el llamado, el chico regresó diligentemente al camerino.

\- Toma, devuélvelas. A la señorita Venus no le gustan las rosas amarillas - Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

En ese instante, Mina salía del baño.

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntó curiosa

\- Uno de los meseros preguntando si se nos ofrecía algo más.

\- Ah

\- Bueno, come que en 5 minutos sales de nuevo – la apresuró.

 _Dulce tentación_

Yaten degustaba otro Martini cuando visualizó al repartidor. Se sintió contento de verlo de vuelta, impaciente por que le contara la reacción de la chica.

Sin embargo, su alegría desapareció cuando vio al muchacho volver con el ramo de rosas.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó el abogado, contrariado

\- Parece que a la chica no le gustan las rosas amarillas – el muchacho se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole el papel que el chico platinado le había dado.

El joven abogado tomó el papel rápidamente, comenzando a leerlo.

" _No necesito de tus falsas adulaciones ni que me envíes flores. Detesto a los acosadores. Vete y no regreses. Venus"_

A Yaten le hervía la sangre después de leerla nota, la cual arrugó y botó en ese instante. Sacó de su cartera un billete y se lo dio al chico. Pagó su cuenta y salió del lugar de inmediato.

Nadie lo había rechazado, y mucho menos siendo la primera vez que se comportaba como un caballero y enviaba flores.

El muchacho las botó en la calle, no sin antes pisotearlas y lanzar maldiciones.

Una vez más comprobaba que las mujeres solo servían para ser gozadas; nunca más se volvería a interesar en nadie y jamás pondría un pie en Silver Millenium.

* * *

Hola!

52 reviews! Muchas gracias! :D

Pues las cosas ya se estan poniendo intensas, Seiya fantaseando con Serena pero se desahogará con Michiru, creen que lleguen a hacerlo? Rei haciendo brujería y Saijo con su ataque de celos mmm...

Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está el capitulo 6 que espero les haya gustado! Disculpen la tardanza Bombones pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena (valgase la redundancia xD)

Muchas gracias a ShadowKitty Moon1999, Marie Kim Winchester Kou, Talantia, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Amante de Seiya, Génesis, Serenity Rose Kou, Alejasmin y Bombón Kou por sus reviews y a las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios vía FB.

Los invito a leer **A flor de piel** , mi más reciente one shot SxS y **Ilusión de Nochebuena** , mi drabble navideño.

Nos leemos pronto, no se olviden pasar por mi página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou!

Besos estelares Bombones! :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **ADVERTENCIA: contien lemon**

El viernes por la noche había llegado y Seiya se estaba preparando para su cena con Michiru.

Aún estaba sorprendido de sí mismo al aceptar aquella invitación, y más aún, haber sido él quien propusiera pasar la noche con la mujer peliaguamarina.

¡Vamos! Era lógico que si se quedaba a dormir no pasaría la noche en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Mirándose fijamente al espejo, el pelinegro abotonaba su camisa roja, mientras dejaba volar su mente.

Realmente no estaba seguro si quería romper su celibato autoimpuesto con Michiru; en ningún momento deseaba lastimarla ni lastimarse a sí mismo, pero ya no podía controlar más su instinto, pues al final de cuentas, era hombre.

Tomo el cepillo y peinó su larga cabellera para después amarrarla en su ya tradicional cola de caballo baja y tomó del buró sus aretes.

No, no deseaba estar con Michiru. A quien quería hacerle el amor esa noche era a Serena, pero ella estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. El solo pensar en la rubia hacía que sus sentidos se aturdieran...

Hasta cierto punto, le daba vergüenza que aquella chica fuera el objeto de sus pasiones más primitivas; a su mente llegó la imagen de su hija y se puso a pensar en cómo reaccionaría él si se enterara que alguien 13 años mayor que Chibi Chibi la estuviera rondando e intentando hacer cosas amorales con ella…

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar todo aquello de su mente. Si seguía con eso seguramente se volvería loco, pues como abogado, sabía el delito que cometería si se acercaba a Serena, y no valía la pena echar por la borda todos sus años de carrera y su prestigio por una tentación como esa, ¿o sí?

\- Qué guapo te ves papá

La voz de Chibi Chibi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tu crees? Pues, gracias – respondió él con una sonrisa mientras la veía a través del espejo – pasa

La pelirroja entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama de su padre mientras éste procedía a colocarse perfume.

\- ¿De verdad no regresaras a dormir?

\- No princesa, por eso Serena se quedará esta noche contigo.

\- Le dices Serena porque saldrás hoy con Michiru ¿no? Ya no es Bombón, ¿cierto?

El hombre miraba perplejo a la pequeña ante aquella mini escena de celos; tal parecía que su hija estaba a favor de que estuviera con la rubia.

\- Bueno, Chibi Chibi, es que, no puedo decirle todo el tiempo Bombón a Serena, ¿o sí? Dime, ¿tanto te desagrada la idea de que salga con Michiru?

La pequeña no decía nada, simplemente tenía su vista fija en él.

\- Mira hija, yo creo que es momento de que intente rehacer mi vida.

\- Y eso lo entiendo papi. Si te hace feliz, adelante, pero Michiru es tan perfecta y tan señorita… es como si tu y ella no tuvieran nada en común.

\- Oye, ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? – Seiya se colocó en jarras - ¿Qué soy un desorden?

\- No papá – Chibi Chibi sonrió – pero, ella era amiga de mamá también y no sé, no me gusta. Digo, la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón pero… - la pequeña dejó escapar un leve suspiro - si ella te hace feliz, adelante.

\- Princesa – Seiya se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija - ¿no te agradaría que ella fuera tu amiga? Así podrían platicar de muchas cosas.

\- Yo ya tengo a Bombón. No necesito otra amiga – la pelirroja lo miraba con determinación.

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó, rompiendo esa atmósfera de tención que empezaba a formarse entre padre e hija.

\- Esa debe ser Serena - observó él, incorporándose - Será mejor que bajemos.

La chiquilla descendió de la cama de su padre, dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de Seiya, quien tomó su saco y apagó la luz, saliendo de la habitación.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- ¡Serena! – gritó la niña, mientras abrazaba a la chica que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

\- Hola Chibi Chibi - dijo esta, correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Pasa – la invitó, al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la jalaba al recibidor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí - ¿Viniste sola?

\- No. Mis padres me trajeron – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas platicaban mientras se dirigían a la sala cuando una voz gruesa y varonil las interrumpió.

\- Buenas noches

Serena sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho al descubrir a Seiya parado frente a ellas, luciendo más guapo que de costumbre.

\- Buenas noches Seiya – respondió sonrojada la chica, mientras colocaba un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja en un tímido gesto.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja al ver aquello, deleitándose con la imagen de la jovencita: la muchacha iba vestida con una falda corta rosa y una blusa a rayas. Medias, flats y sus tradicionales odangos completaban su atuendo.

Desde donde se encontraba, Seiya podía percibir un sutil aroma a fresa y pudo distinguir que la chica llevaba un ligero toque de gloss rosa en los labios y los ojos delineados.

\- Pensé que ya no estarías aquí – comentó la rubia, tratando de romper la tensión del ambiente.

\- Si bueno, de hecho ya me voy. Puedes poner tus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes – dijo el hombre, señalando la bolsa que la chica llevaba, donde guardaba sus enseres personales.

\- Oh si, gracias.

\- Hija ya me voy, porque se me va a hacer tarde.

\- Si papá.

El hombre tomó su saco del mueble y se lo colocó, para después acercarse a su hija y darle un tierno beso en la frente, mientras Serena esperaba de pie tras la niña.

\- Bombón – dijo Seiya, incorporándose

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hay comida suficiente en el refrigerador como para alimentar un ejército, así que no vayas a pedir comida por teléfono – el hombre se dirigía a la puerta, seguido por Serena y Chibi Chibi – hay una llave escondida debajo del tapete del teléfono, úsenla solo si es una emergencia. No atiendas llamadas, enciérrense y por lo que más quieras, no le abras a nadie.

La rubia asentía ante cada una de las indicaciones del pelinegro.

\- Una última cosa – Seiya se giró sobre sus pasos bruscamente, lo que hizo que Serena chocara contra él, por lo que tuvo a sostenerla de la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio - ¡Disculpa! ¿Estás bien?

\- Si…- respondió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, aún en sus brazos.

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar el bello rostro de la chica rojo de vergüenza, mientras disfrutaba tenerla entre sus brazos aunque sea de esa manera.

\- Bombón – dijo suavemente – dame tu número telefónico.

La chica tragó saliva con dificultad mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

El pelinegro procedió a soltarla y sacó de su bolsillo su celular, tecleando el número que la chica le dictaba, guardándolo en su directorio con el nombre de Bombón.

\- Bien, te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto llegue. Así podrás guardar el número.

\- Si

\- Ahora si, se cuidan y nos vemos mañana – se despidió, dirigiéndose hacia su plateado automóvil

\- ¡Hasta mañana papá! Diviértete – lo despedía Chibi Chibi en compañía de Serena mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya estacionó el automóvil frente a una moderna casa de dos pisos y echó un vistazo, soltando un suspiro.

Había llegado a su destino.

Antes de descender del carro, le mandó un mensaje a Serena para que guardara el número y tomó del asiento del copiloto una botella de vino blanco que había pasado a comprar antes de ir a casa de Michiru.

Tomando valor, tocó el timbre.

No tardó mucho en que la puerta se abriera, siendo recibido por la dueña de aquella residencia.

\- Buenas noches, Licenciado Kou – dijo seductoramente la mujer, mientras recargaba un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, Licenciada Kahio – respondió el pelinegro en el mismo tono, mientras apreciaba de arriba abajo a la hermosa hembra que tenía enfrente.

Ella iba ataviada con un bello vestido strapple azul turquesa que le llegaba a media pierna y stilettos plateados. El sedoso cabello lo llevaba peinado de tal manera que los rizos naturales de la peliaguamarina caían en cascada, enmarcando las finas y delicadas facciones de su rostro, en el cual, llevaba un tenue maquillaje de noche.

Al darse cuenta de aquello, Michiru soltó una ligera risilla, inclinándose hacia su invitado y depositándo un beso en la comisura de los labios, al tiempo que lo invitaba a pasar.

\- Me tomé el atrevimiento de traer esta botella de vino – dijo el hombre, mientras se la entregaba a la dueña de la casa.

\- No es ningún atrevimiento – respondió ella, tomando la botella – vamos al comedor que ya está lista la cena.

Diligentemente la mujer comenzó a servir ella misma los platillos y el pelinegro se entretuvo en encender las velas; era evidente que ella había preparado todo para que fuera una cena romántica.

Comieron, bebieron y charlaron amenamente, mientras las horas iban pasando.

\- Y entonces debiste ver la cara de esas mujeres cuando entramos al baño – platicaba entre risas la mujer, haciendo que Seiya intentara no derramar la bebida de su copa por la risa que aquel relato le causaba.

\- Pobre Haruka, debió ser una pesadilla para ella.

\- Si – rio – pero realmente las que tuvieron la culpa fueron ellas por pensar que se trataba de un hombre.

\- Bueno, es que ella puede pasar por un chico realmente atractivo – dijo Seiya, al tiempo que Michiru se tranquilizaba un poco y bebía el vino – la cena estuvo estupenda.

\- Gracias. La hice yo misma

\- ¿Ah si? – Seiya enarcó una ceja seductoramente.

\- Si – la mujer se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia donde él se encontraba sentado, mirándolo fijamente – y ahora, licenciado, falta el postre.

\- Me pregunto – dijo él, poniéndose de pie y tomándola de la cintura – cuál es ese postre.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió mientras en los ojos de Seiya se asomó un destello de lujuria, con lo cual unió sus labios a los de Michiru.

 _Dulce tentación_

La habitación estaba alumbrada por una tenue luz de noche que Michiru había puesto estratégicamente en su habitación; lo tenía todo planeado.

Seiya la besaba con desesperación mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa, disfrutando de las masculinas manos recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Michiru – susurraba él, absorbiendo el sutil perfume de su piel, al tiempo que atacaba su cuello.

\- Seiya – gimió.

El pelinegro la giró para poder desabrochar el estorboso vestido, el cual se deslizó a través del cuerpo de la bella sirena que tenía enfrente.

\- Wow – exclamó él, al ver la fina lencería de encaje negro que ella portaba.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó en un ronroneo

\- Me encanta – dijo él, mostrando un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada y conduciendo a la mujer hacia la cama.

Una vez ahí, Seiya se hincó frente a ella, mirándola con deseo al tiempo que desabrochaba el brassiere, liberando el par de exuberantes y apetitosos pechos.

No lo pensó dos veces; Seiya los atacó alternadamente mientras sentía como su miembro chocaba contra la tela de su pantalón, pidiendo ser liberando de su ajustada prisión.

Michiru soltó un gemido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, rodeando la cabeza de Seiya con los brazos y apretándolo más contra sus senos, disfrutando de la placentera sensación.

La espera había valido la pena, todo el tiempo el cual tuvo que aguardar había dado frutos. Ahora él estaba ahí, literalmente a sus pies amamantándose de ella, a punto de hacer el amor, y ella se sentía la más hermosa y sensual de las diosas, seduciendo a un hombre que había deseado desde la universidad.

Con un leve empujón, el pelinegro la recostó en la cama mientras él se incorporaba, quitándose el pantalón y quedando en bóxer, para después colocarse sobre ella y atacar su boca.

\- Nunca pensé que fueras tan hermosa – jadeo mientras bajaba por el cuello hacia la clavícula

\- Seiya, deseaba tanto esto – dijo ella, moviéndose subyugantemente debajo el hermoso hombre pelinegro.

\- Eres de verdad preciosa – rugía Seiya contra la ardiente piel, al tiempo que bajaba cada vez más al hacia el vientre y sus manos tomaban por ambos lados la diminuta tanga de encaje, dispuesto a liberar el ardiente sexo de Michiru – eres tan bella Bombón…

En ese instante, aun con el rostro pegado al vientre bajo de la peliaguamarina, Seiya abrió los ojos.

Agitado, se incorporó lentamente para observar a la mujer que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados gimiendo su nombre mientras se retorcía de placer.

No, no era su Bombón, no era Serena…

Michiru arqueó la espalda, evidentemente poseída por el deseo que ahora le demandaba saciar su hambriento sexo, pronunciado el nombre del pelinegro.

Seiya seguía estupefacto, contemplado la escena, aún sin recuperar su ritmo cardiaco. Por primera vez, después de toda esa locura, estaba pensando con la cabeza fría y se había dado cuenta que lo que estaba pasando no era correcto.

No podía negar que Michiru era hermosa, ¡carajo! Era una belleza de mujer, y él era el imbécil más grande del mundo al no tomarla como suya teniéndola a su merced. Cualquier hombre, incluso, cualquier mujer hubiera dado lo que fuera por pasar una sola noche de sus vidas en el lecho de la sirena y él que tenía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata la estaba desperdiciando.

Pero tenía que ser sincero con él mismo, no la deseaba como creía, y más, después de haberla llamado Bombón…

\- Seiya – jadeó ella, incorporándose - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, esto… esto no está bien – respondió, mientras comenzaba a recoger su ropa

\- Pero Seiya – la mujer se incorporó, intentando detenerlo – cariño, ¿por qué?

\- Porque no Michiru, perdóname

\- ¡Seiya por favor! – lo tomó del brazo, repegándose mórbidamente contra él – no puedes dejarme así de encendida.

\- Pues tendrás que darte un baño para apagarte – le dijo, abotonando su camisa rápidamente y tomando sus zapatos.

\- ¡Seiya! – la mujer tomó una bata con la que cubrió su semi desnudes - ¡no te vayas! – lo siguió por la escalera – ¿Es que acaso no soy tu bombón?

Al oír aquello, el pelinegro se detuvo en seco. No, obviamente, eso había sido un error, porque Bombón había solo uno y ella no lo era.

Deseaba salir cuanto antes de ahí.

\- Perdóname por llamarte así, en serio, no debí – dijo él, y siguió su andar, alcanzando la puerta.

\- ¡Seiya! – ahora el llamado estaba lleno de ira - ¡No puedes irte!

Antes de abrir la puerta, Seiya se volvió hacia Michiru, dirigiéndole una mirada de arrepentimiento

\- Lo siento mucho, Michiru – y salió del lugar, dejando a una rabiosa Michiru parada en medio del hall de la casa.

\- Ni creas que esto va a terminar aquí Seiya Kou, ¡tú serás mio a como dé lugar!

 _Dulce tentación._

Eran las 2 am cuando Seiya estaba de regreso en casa. No se tomó la molestia de guardar el auto en la cochera, dejándolo aparcado frente a la entrada.

Sigilosamente entró al inmueble, cerrando y asegurando la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba los zapatos en la mano.

Le llamó la atención ver la luz tenue de la sala prendida, por lo que se dirigió al lugar.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a Serena dormida en uno de los muebles de la sala, portando un pequeño short de dormir y una camiseta ajustada.

Seiya no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia donde la rubia se encontraba, deteniéndose justo al lado del mueble.

Sonrió cuando descubrió una libreta de apuntes y un libro en el suelo, señal de que la muchacha había estado estudiando hasta caer rendida.

El pelinegro se inclinó sobre ella y aprovechó que estaba profundamente dormida para estudiar detenidamente sus facciones; tenía unos lindos pómulos, su nariz era recta y su boca era pequeña, carnosa y adorable.

Se veía tan hermosa, parecía un ángel…

Sí, eso era, un hermoso ángel que ahora dormía plácidamente en su sala, y aunque no pudiera ver sus alas, podía imaginarlas: grandes, resplandecientes y blancas.

Deseaba tanto poder probar esos labios…

Conteniendo el aliento, Seiya acercó poco a poco su mano para acariciar la mata enmarañada de cabello rubio que caía desordenadamente alrededor de la muchacha.

En ese instante, la voz de Chibi Chibi lo detuvo.

\- Papá, regresaste – dijo la niña en voz bajita, de pie en el descansillo de la escalera.

El hombre se incorporó rápidamente al escuchar a su hija, no pudiendo llevar a cabo su cometido.

\- Chibi Chibi, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Son las 2 am

\- Lo sé papá, pero sabes que no puedo dormir si alguien está despierto – la niña bajó las escaleras para situarse a lado de su padre – y Serena estaba despierta estudiando.

\- Si, ya me di cuenta – dijo él, suspirando

\- Por favor papá no la vayas a regañar – suplicó la niña – de verdad ella me mandó a dormir pero no hice caso.

\- No te preocupes hija – respondió él, acariciando tiernamente la pelirroja cabeza – pero creo que no podemos dejarla dormir aquí – dijo él, mientras volvía su vista hacia la rubia.

\- Cárgala papá – sugirió la chiquilla.

Sin decir más, Seiya tomó en brazos a Serena, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo; no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener a su tormento entre sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de la chica, mientras la conducía al cuarto de huéspedes seguido de Chibi Chibi.

La pequeña se adelantó para abrir la puerta y encender la lamparilla de noche para que su padre entrara con la muchacha en brazos. Después corrió hasta la cama, destendiéndola mientras Seiya se acercaba y depositaba su preciada carga en ella.

Serena apenas y se movió cuando sintió la suavidad de las colchas.

\- ¿Verdad que parece una princesa? – dijo embelesada Chibi Chibi

\- Si, una princesa… una hermosa princesa – respondió ruborizado Seiya, con la vista fija en la chica que dormía plácidamente - Vámonos, será mejor que la dejemos dormir

\- ¡Espera papá! – lo detuvo la niña - ¿no le darás un beso?

\- ¿¡Un beso!? – preguntó Seiya con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Si papá, un beso de buenas noches.

El pelinegro solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, volviendo en sus pasos hacia el lecho donde descansaba aquél rubio ángel.

Principescamente se inclinó sobre ella, ante la mirada llena de ilusión de Chibi Chibi: La Bella Durmiente era su cuento favorito.

Seiya sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho mientras se acercaba a la frente de la rubia y depositaba un tierno y amoroso beso, que aunque fue corto, para él duró una eternidad. Se incorporó mirándola con profundo amor.

\- Vámonos Chibi Chibi, es hora de dormir – le dijo mientras la conducía hacia la puerta y salían de la habitación.

* * *

Hola!

Seiya tuvo sus 5 minutos Milky Way y le arruinó los planes a Michiru, creo que me he salvado de los tomatazos xD aunque la licenciada Kahio no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. A poco creen que estando tan cerca de conquistarlo se iba a rendir tan fácil? Y Chibi Chibi, en su inocencia, no se da cuenta que está propiciando a que el romance entre Serena y Seiya se dé.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que solo se trató de nuestros protagonistas, pero ya sabremos más sobre la obsesión de Rei y el triangulo rubio platinado :p

Gracias a todas las personas que me han leído, y gracias a Serena Ryuuzaki, Marie Kim Winchester Kou, ShadowKitty Moon1999, Alejasmin, Amante de Seiya, Mony, Génesis, Bombón Kou y Kamisumi Shirohoshi por sus reviews! Prometo cambiar la dinamica que llevo hasta el momento y contestar personalmente todos sus reviews a partir de este capi y siguientes fics :D y gracias también a Kary Martínez y a Liz Vara por sus comentarios vía Facebook.

Nos leemos pronto Bombones, que descancen, besos estelares! :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Al sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre su rostro, Serena abrió lentamente los ojos. Comenzó a examinar aquél cuarto al tiempo que su mente trabajaba al mil por hora intentando procesar toda la información.

Pronto recordó todo. No se encontraba en su cuarto, sino en casa de Seiya y Chibi Chibi porque se supone se había quedado a cuidar a la pequeña y lo último que hizo fue estudiar en la sala y caer dormida allí.

Entonces, ¿cómo había llegado hasta esa habitación?

Alarmada, se incorporó rápidamente, pero una pequeña voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

\- ¡Buenos días! – dijo Chibi Chibi, quien estaba hincada al pie de la cama y había observado todas las reacciones que había tenido Serena al despertar.

\- ¡Chibi Chibi! – respondió ella, sorprendida - ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¡Dios! Tu padre ya ha de haber llegado y yo aquí dormida.

La rubia saltó de la cama rápidamente, calzándose las sandalias ante la divertida vista de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Tranquila! – rió la niña – papá llegó desde las 2 de la madrugada y él y yo te trajimos hasta aquí.

\- ¿Eh? – la chica miró sorprendida a Chibi Chibi mientras se colocaba una ligera sudadera

\- Papá te cargó y te acostó en la cama. Parecías una princesa y él un príncipe – las mejillas de la chiquilla se encendieron.

\- ¡¿Qué Seiya qué?! – Serena sintió como el calor subía de los pies a la cabeza, haciendo que su rostro se tornara tan rojo como un tomate

\- Y te dio un beso... - continuó la chiquilla, mirando timidamente a la rubia

\- ¡Ahahaha! - la chica se tapó automáticamente la boca, abriendo los ojos

\- No en la boca, en la frente - comentó Chibi Chibi para su alivio

En ese instante, un olor a salchichas y hot cakes llegó hasta la habitación.

\- Será mejor que bajemos. Papá ya tiene listo el desayuno.

Atropelladamente, Serena bajó las escaleras, seguida de Chibi Chibi, topándose con el apuesto pelinegro trabajando en la cocina, como todo un padre de familia y amo de casa con delantal incluido, poniendo los platos sobre la barra listos para el desayuno.

La rubia se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta observándolo, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

Como si hubiera sentido su presencia, Seiya se volvió hacia donde estaba la chica, y como siempre, sus miradas se encontraron formando aquella extraña atmósfera que solo ellos tenían el poder de crear.

El pelinegro soltó una coqueta sonrisa, encontrando la facha de la chica por demás adorable, así, al natural, sin gota de maquillaje, con el cabello enmarañado, con la vieja sudadera y el cortito short que dejaba ver las largas y blancas piernas.

\- Buenos días, Bombón – dijo seductoramente, colocando los huevos recién salidos en los platos con un poco de salchichas.

\- Buenos días Seiya – Serena estaba sonrojada.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa cuando vio el efecto que su seductor saludo había causado, y si no fuera porque su hija se encontraba ya sentada atacando con voracidad los hot cakes, hubiera tomado ahí mismo a la jovencita.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Si – respondió ella, acercándose a la barra – Seiya perdóname.

\- Perdonarte, ¿por qué? – preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Por no haber cuidado a Chibi Chibi bien, y mira, yo debí de haber hecho el desayuno para ustedes – respondió apenada.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Cómo podías saber que yo regresaría temprano? – Seiya se encogió de hombros – mejor ven y siéntate a desayunar. Tal vez, más adelante tengas la oportunidad de prepararnos el desayuno.

Y dicho esto le guiñó el ojo a Serena, lo que la descolocó por completo.

 _Dulce tentación_

Después de haber pasado el resto de la madrugada rabiando y vociferando, Michiru, ahora más tranquila, se encontraba en la terraza de su casa leyendo el periódico y tomando su desayuno. Gracias a Dios era sábado, por lo que no tendría que ver a Seiya.

Aun no comprendía cómo estando a punto de comenzar "la acción", éste se había levantado como loco, como si se encontrara en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, tomó sus cosas, se deshizo en disculpas y salió del lugar dejándola caliente y furibunda.

Tomó el vaso con jugo de naranja y lo llevó a sus labios sin apartar la vista del periódico; el tomar un desayuno saludable después de hacer ejercicio era algo que la llenaba de cierta satisfacción, pues el hecho de cuidar su salud y perfecta anatomía elevaba su vanidad.

En ese instante, la chica del servicio se acercó a ella.

\- Señorita Kahio, la señorita Tenoh la busca.

\- Ni si quiera se te ocurra llamarla "señorita" en su presencia, Azu – dijo la mujer, aun con la vista en el periódico.

La chica se quedó contrariada, no sabiendo que responder.

\- Simplemente refiérete a ella como abogada Tenoh o joven – Michiru se volvió hacia la muchacha – y hazla pasar.

Azu bajó la cabeza en señal afirmativa y se retiró, para segundos después, regresar acompañando a Haruka.

\- ¿Desea tomar el desayuno jo… abogada Tenoh? – la chica del servicio estaba enrojecida violentamente.

\- Solo un café, gracias – respondió la rubia, un tanto intrigada por la actitud de la mucama.

La muchacha se retiró seguida por la mirada de ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a esa chica, Michiru? – preguntó ceñuda Haruka

\- Nada – la aludida se encogió de hombros – simplemente le dije que te llamara abogada o joven… pretendía llamarte "señorita" – la peliaguamarina sonrió de manera perversa.

\- Creo que soy todo menos eso – respondió la rubia tamborileando la mesa y cruzando una pierna masculinamente.

En instante, Azul volvió a hacer acto de presencia con el café de Haruka, retirándose rápidamente.

\- Vamos, que la muchacha es guapa – Michiru se recargó sobre la mesa - ¿a poco no te gustaría…?

\- Amaneciste muy graciosita hoy – respondió Haruka, mirándola de reojo mientras bebía un poco de café – y no, no es mi tipo. Pero dime, cuando traes ese humor es que algo sucedió. Creí que Seiya estaría tomando el desayuno contigo.

\- El idiota de Seiya se largó en la madrugada – repuso la anfitriona, enderezándose – huyó.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendida la rubia – entonces ustedes no…

\- ¡No Haruka! – la peliaguamarina se mostró exasperada – el muy imbécil me dejó cuando estábamos a punto de hacer el amor.

\- Es un cretino – dijo Haruka con falso enojo, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que entre Seiya y Michiru no hubiera habido nada.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así…

\- Deberías de dejar todo por la paz – la rubia colocó su mano sobre la peliaguamarina – puedes salir lastimada.

\- No Haruka, no voy a dejar las cosas así como así. Tal vez fue porque no ha estado con una mujer desde hace 8 años, pero no voy a dejarlo tan fácilmente. Quiero a Seiya conmigo cuésteme lo que me cueste.

 _Dulce tentación._

El automóvil platinado se detuvo frente a la casa de la familia Tsukino, del cual descendió Serena con su bolsa y demás cosas. Se despidió agitando la mano y entró al lugar.

\- Hola hija – saludó mamá Ikuko, quien en ese instante se encontraba limpiando

\- Hola mamá

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien mamá - respondió la chica, encaminándose a su recámara.

\- Darien llamó esta mañana.

Serena se detuvo en los primeros escalones al oír a su madre. Darien era la persona de la que menos se acordaba en esos momentos.

\- ¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó la rubia, volteando a ver a Ikuko.

\- Quería saber si ya habías llegado y dijo que le devolvieras la llamada. Serena ¿todo está bien?

\- Si mamá, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

La rubia volvió en sus pasos para tomar el teléfono y dirigirse a su habitación, pero la señora Tsukino la tomó ligeramente del brazo.

\- Serena, sea lo que esté pasando, ten mucho cuidado por favor. En especial con ese hombre… Darien es un buen chico y no merece que lo lastimes.

\- No sé a qué te refieres mamá – y soltándose de su madre, Serena se dirigió a su habitación.

 _Dulce tentación_

Darien estaba en su habitación, haciendo sus deberes.

La pluma viajaba hábilmente sobre la hoja de papel al realizar aquél ensayo para la clase de literatura, el cuál había sido requerido a mano.

Los símbolos eran trazos perfectos que demostraban toda la dedicación que el moreno ponía cuando de estudio se trataba, y es que por eso era el chico más popular y, junto con Amy Mizuno, uno de los más inteligentes de Jubann.

Pero últimamente, su mundo de perfección había estado empañándose un poco por la falta de atención que ponía en clases debido a Serena; parecía que las cosas con la rubia no estaban bien.

Darien soltó la pluma y giró el rostro, mirando a través de la ventana.

Últimamente, la rubia había estado distante con él, y desde que se había vuelto niñera de su kohai, ella había cambiado su actitud. Era como si prefiriera estar con esa niña que con él. Pero, ¿celoso de una niña? Darien movió la cabeza en forma negativa; no eran celos por la atención que ponía Serena a la niña, sino algo más.

Era como si hubiera otra persona que estuviera interponiéndose entre ellos, como si de un momento a otro lo fuera a dejar, y aquello le aterró.

No podía quedarse solo de nuevo, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Serena se había vuelto su todo y ella prometió estar siempre con él.

" _Lo prometió…."_

Y luego estaba Rei, que aunque era su prima, no había podido sacar la imagen de la pelinegra semidesnuda en el patio.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa noche en medio del patio? Sus deberes de sacerdotisa terminaban a las 6 pm, además, nadie que no fuera su abuelito podía entrar al a sala del Fuego Sagrado.

El sonido del celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa ansiosa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro cuando descubrió que se trataba de la rubia, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Rápidamente, contestó

La plática fue breve y concisa, como se habían vuelto últimamente, pero por lo menos sabía que la chica ya estaba en casa, que le había ido bien y que había aceptado salir con él al centro comercial esa tarde.

Necesitaba acercarse de nuevo a ella y reconquistarla si era necesario, pero no podía permitir por nada del mundo que Serena se alejara de él.

Así que, con eso en mente, continuo tranquilamente sus deberes sin percatarse de que su prima había estado escuchando toda la conversación del otro lado de la puerta.

 _Dulce tentación_

Darien había pasado por Serena a su casa y se habían dirigido al centro comercial, no sin antes pasar al Crown por unas malteadas.

Aparentemente la rubia se había mostrado como siempre, sin embargo, en el corazón del moreno había dudas.

Si bien Serena había cambiado un poco desde que se hizo su novia, él jamás le pidió tal cosa, pues lo que lo había conquistado era esa manera infantil de ser de ella.

Sin embargo, tampoco le molestó que ella se mostrara un poco más madura, pues eso ayudaba a la imagen que él tenía en la preparatoria.

Pero en ese instante, era como si ella estuviera evadiéndolo, como si evitara tener algún tipo de contacto con él, haciéndolo sentir que la perdía.

Por su parte, Serena se sentía un poco incómoda; ya no tenían mucho que platicar y sus diferencias se hacían notorias cada vez más.

Darien era demasiado serio, recto, inteligente, de porte elegante… todo un intelectual, y ella, por más que se esforzara, nunca dejaría de ser la niña torpe, llorona, perezosa y escandalosa que era.

Además, Seiya le inquietaba de tal manera que hacía que deseara poder estar soltera para correr a los brazos del pelinegro.

" _Espera, ¿correr a los bazos de Seiya?" ¡Pero que estoy pensando!_

El color subió al rostro de la chica, encendiéndolo completamente.

\- Serena – la llamó Darien - ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? – ella parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos – si, ¿por qué?

\- De repente empezaste a ruborizarte

\- ¿¡Yo hice eso!? – un nuevo sonrojo tiñó su rostro

\- Si, justo como ahora – el moreno enarcó la ceja

\- ¡Ah! – la chica soltó una risa nerviosa – si estoy bien.

\- ¿Quieres un helado? – preguntó el muchacho

\- Si está bien.

Después de comprar, se sentaron en una banca, mirando a la gente ir y venir de un lado a otro.

\- Serena

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estamos bien? Quiero decir, ¿todo está bien?

Ella volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos; la expresión de él era de cierta preocupación.

\- Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bueno, es que últimamente hemos estado algo distantes…

\- Darien, cada quien tiene cosas que hacer. Estamos en exámenes y no quiero que salgas mal por mi culpa y yo… con lo del trabajo, pues he estado ocupada.

\- Si pero – titubeó – siento que nos estamos alejando.

\- Darien – la rubia colocó una mano sobre la de su novio – todo está bien

\- Serena yo te amo

\- Yo…- se mordió un labio antes de contestar – también te amo

\- Por favor no me dejes – el chico acunó su rostro entre sus manos – si me dejas yo no sé qué haría

\- No te estoy dejando, no sé por qué dices esto – respondió ella sorprendida

\- Perdóname, no quería… no quería hacer una escena – el muchacho la abrazó con desesperación – es solo que tengo mucho miedo que haya otra persona por la que pudieras abandonarme.

Al oír aquello, los ojos de Serena se volvieron cristalinos. No sabiendo que decir y sintiendo su corazón estrujarse, correspondió el abrazo de su novio.

\- No te preocupes Darien, eso no pasará – mintió.

Mientras, a lo lejos, Rei observaba la escena, ardiendo de celos.

 _Dulce tentación_

Mina estaba en su camerino arreglándose para salir a escena. No le había contado nada a nadie pero le emocionaba mucho toparse a lo lejos con la enigmática mirada del misterioso platinado, por eso cada martes y sábado eran especiales para ella y hacía lo mejor que podía en el escenario.

Le gustaba, y también le gustaba el pensar que a ese joven, que se veía mayor que ella y Saijo, ella le llamaba la atención.

Pronto escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

\- Adelante

\- Veo que te estás poniendo más guapa de lo normal – comentó Andrew mientras cerraba la puerta

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices! Solo estoy preparándome para salir a escena – la rubia le guiñó un ojo a su primo

\- Si claro, sobre todo porque nuestro cliente distinguido vendrá esta noche – un tono sardónico se dejó escuchar en la voz del rubio

Al oír aquello, la chica confrontó a Andrew con los ojos muy abiertos

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que desde que se dio cuenta que cantas aquí, él viene cada martes y jueves. Mina no soy tonto para no darme cuenta que solo lo hace por ti.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro

\- Además – continuó Andrew – no bromeo cuando digo que es un cliente distinguido. Se trata nada más y nada menos que del joven abogado Yaten Kou, de la famosa firma Kou y Asociados, una de las firmas más importantes de Tokio – el joven puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Mina – así que, primita, creo que un muy buen prospecto anda tras de ti.

Mina no dijo nada, simplemente se veía así misma y a su primo a través del espejo.

El que Andrew comentara aquello eran palabras mayores. ¿De verdad, un abogado como él se fijaría en una chica que a duras penas, y si bien le iba, aprobaría tercer semestre de preparatoria?

En ese instante, Saijo entró al camerino.

\- Disculpen. Andrew, no sabía que estabas aquí

\- No te preocupes – dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta – nos vemos en el escenario Venus – y diciendo esto, salió del lugar.

\- Bueno, ¿ya estas lista? – preguntó el chico, acariciando la rubia cabellera de su novia

\- Si

\- Sales en 5 minutos – y depositó un corto beso en su mejilla.

 _Dulce tentación_

Mina salió al escenario con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre; le encantaba ver que el público aplaudiera y se emocionara con su presencia, y aunque solo cantaba covers, eso no impedía que la concurrencia le aplaudiera cada vez que terminaba una melodía, pues tenía una voz increíble.

Sin embargo, le llamó la atención no divisar a su platinado admirador por ningún lado.

Contrariada, no tuvo más remedio que iniciar su número, cosa que Saijo no pasó por alto.

Después de una hora de cantar, llegó el momento del primer descanso.

La rubia fue auxiliada a bajar del escenario por uno de los ayudantes de su primo, mientras echaba una última ojeada entre el público.

\- ¿A quién buscas? – preguntó serio su novio

\- A nadie – dijo ella, no pudiendo evitar voltear otra vez en la misma dirección.

\- Te pregunté a quién estás buscando, Venus – el platinado la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

\- Oye Kaitou que te pasa – la chica estaba enfadada - ¡suéltame!

\- Lo estás buscando a él, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estas buscando a ese tipo entre el público porque evidentemente no vino.

\- ¡No digas tonterías y ya suéltame! – la muchacha forcejeó – me estas lastimando

\- Él no va a volver por aquí, Venus – dijo el platinado entre dientes

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó sorprendida la muchacha

Saijo no pudo contestar porque rápidamente Andrew intervino en aquella discusión.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Ace? ¡Suelta a mi prima!

El rubio le dio un empujón al chico, separándolo de la muchacha

\- ¡Andrew! – Mina estaba asustada

\- Escúchame bien niño bonito, que sea la primera y última vez que te veo poniéndole una mano encima a Mina, ¿estamos? – amenazó el muchacho

El platinado solo giró la cabeza con disgusto, evitando tener contacto visual con su "primo"

\- ¡Me escuchaste Saijo! – lo zarandeó

\- ¡Sí te escuche! – respondió éste con furia, mientras se deshacía del agarre del rubio.

\- Bien. Mina, ve a tu camerino.

Y sin más, asustada y contrariada, la chica siguió su camino dejando a los chicos en el pasillo.

 _¿Por qué no habrá venido?_ Se preguntó.

* * *

Hola!

Las cosas comienzan a enredarse un poco y esto se vuelve un completo chilaquil, como creen que se siga desarrollando esto? Y por cierto, aun tenemos misterios que resolver, como la muerte de Kakyuu, no crean que lo he olvidado, pero como pueden ver, aun va para largo este lio xD

Muchas gracias por leerme y gracias por dejarme sus reviews. A las chicas que tienen cuenta le he contestado por MP, en FB le he contestado a Kary Martínez y a quienes no estan logueados en FF procederé a contestarles:

Amante de Seiya: Tengo reservado algo especial con Michiru, recuerda que ella es la villana de este fic, asi que si, puede que se vuelva loca xD Respecto al lemon Seise, aun faltan capis para eso, pero os aseguro que si habrá y nadie interrumpirá ;)

Liz Vara: Gracias Bombón :*

Génesis: Gracias por leer A flor de piel! :D y no, no podía permitir que Seiya pasara la noche con Michiru :p

Mony: Jjeje si, si conozco el dicho y justo así se quedó Michiru xD y obviamente la señorita Kahio no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Ya verás lo que hará. Gracias a ti por leerme y comentar.

Chris: Gracias! y ya sabes que odio el MichiruxSeiya, por eso nunca jamas permitiré que esten juntos muajajaja xD

Bueno Bombones, nos leemos pronto! Descansen! Besos estelares! :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Malhumorado, con un vaso de whisky en una mano y unos papeles legales en otra era como Yaten estaba pasando su sábado por la noche.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ni con quien divertirse, y eso le tenía fastidiado.

Apuro a tomar su bebida y endureció el gesto al recordar el motivo de su noche sin ocio y esparcimiento: Venus.

¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera rechazado de esa forma? Nunca antes le había enviado flores a nadie, no lo había necesitado. Siempre había hecho uso de su bendecida anatomía y el aire misterioso que lo volvía atractivo y cautivador para las mujeres, conquistando a quien se pudiera y ahora, una artistilla de cuarta se había dado el lujo de hacerle ese desaire.

Yaten tenía el ego herido.

Se levantó de su asiento, colocando los papeles en una mesilla próxima y se dirigió a la ventana, observando la panorámica que tenía de la ciudad.

Necesitaba volver a las andadas y pronto, antes de que esa chica rubia del antifaz siguiera fastidiándole la existencia.

 _Dulce tentación_

La semana laboral había comenzado muy agitada para toda la ciudad, y la firma Kou y Asociados no era la excepción.

Todos los abogados que trabajaban ahí iban y venían resolviendo sus casos, atendiendo clientes y haciendo papeleo, mientras los dueños principales podían tomarse un poco más a la ligera su trabajo, solo un poco.

Taiki y Yaten se encontraban conversando en la cocina del lugar, mientras se preparaban un café cuando Seiya llegó con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste que quieres limpiar tu pecado? – dijo sarcástico Yaten

\- ¿Ya llegó Michiru? – preguntó el pelinegro, ignorando el comentario de su hermano

\- Está en su oficina – respondió Taiki – Supongo que ese ramo es para ella. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en la cena?

\- Lo arruiné – dijo Seiya, desviando la mirada

Yaten y Taiki se observaron

\- Eso explica el motivo del ramo – acotó el castaño - ¿qué sucedió?

\- Pues que no pude quedarme a dormir

\- Espera – intervino el platinado – cuando dices "quedarte a dormir" te refieres a…

\- Si, a eso – Seiya soltó un resoplido – ya íbamos, ella se veía espectacular y yo simplemente no pude, la dejé ahí mientras salí corriendo.

\- ¿Que hiciste qué? – preguntó Taiki

\- A ver, ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja en plena acción a una mujer tan hermosa como Michiru kahio? ¡¿Quién!? – el platinado no podía creerlo – Ah si tu, Seiya Kou, el imbécil número uno del mundo.

\- Basta – Seiya frunció el ceño

\- Y ahora quieres remediarlo con flores – Taiki hizo un ademán señalando el ramo

\- Fui un idiota, ya lo sé. Por eso quiero pedirle disculpas e intentar que esto camine. De verdad quiero que funcione.

\- Pues necesitaras más que eso para que ella te perdone. Las flores no impresionan a las mujeres – comentó con acidez Yaten.

\- Mira Seiya, el fin de semana Lita quiere hacer una comida familiar en la casa – comentó Taiki - ¿Por qué no llevas a Michiru y la presentas como tu pareja formal? Con eso y las rosas, tal vez te lo pase.

\- Si tienes razón. Tal vez con eso ella me perdone – Seiya acariciaba sus labios – bueno hermanos, los dejo. Voy a ver a mi sirenita y a dejarle esto.

El pelinegro alzó el ramo y salió de la cocina en dirección a la oficina de Michiru, dejando a sus hermanos aun en la estancia.

\- Ay ese Seiya, siempre metiendo la pata. ¿Por qué crees que no haya podido estar con Michiru? – el castaño le dio un sorbo a su bebida

\- Solo hay dos opciones Taiki, o tantos años de celibato lo volvieron impotente o esa niña, la sempai de Chibi Chibi anda rondando su cabecita, y no precisamente la de arriba – respondió Yaten.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- ¿Se puede? – Seiya asomó el rostro en la oficina de Michiru

\- Adelante – respondió ésta sin levantar la vista de la computadora.

El pelinegro entró, caminando con paso seguro hacia el escritorio de la mujer

\- Sé qué piensas que soy un idiota, y me lo merezco, pero te pido me perdones por lo del viernes.

Michiru levantó su vista hacia Seiya, mirándolo seriamente

\- No sé qué me pasó – continuó él – pero, yo no he estado con alguien desde… desde hace mucho y lo sabes. ¿Podrás perdonarme? – en ese instante, el pelinegro mostró el ramo de rosas rojas.

\- ¡Oh Seiya! – exclamó la peliaguamarina, poniéndose de pie y tomando el ramo - ¿de verdad son para mí? ¡Son muy hermosas!

\- Sé que esto no compensa por mucho lo que te hice pero, es solo un pequeño detalle. No quiero que por eso nuestra relación pueda fracasar.

\- ¿Nuestra relación? – la mujer lo miraba sorprendida – eso quiere decir que…

El hombre asintió.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – la mujer corrió a sus brazos, estrechándose con él en un cálido abrazo

\- Entonces, ¿me perdonas? – preguntó seductoramente

\- Claro – respondió ella, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

\- Bueno pues, señorita Kahio, el fin de semana mi cuñada Lita dará una cena familiar, y como mi novia formal, usted deberá acompañarme.

\- Por supuesto que iré con usted, señor Kou – respondió la mujer, uniéndose a él ahora en un apasionado beso.

 _Dulce tentación_

El día había pasado volando, y ahora con su recién iniciada relación formal, Seiya evitó lo más que pudo pensar en Serena, aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

El verla en su casa cuando llegó de trabajar y percibir su aroma a fresa lo había perturbado, pero trató de sobreponerse.

Ahora estaba con Michiru, y aunque Serena fuera la verdadera dueña de sus deseos y bajas pasiones, iba a sobreponerse. Tendría fuerza de voluntad.

Ya caída la noche y habiendo ayudado a Chibi Chibi con sus deberes, Seiya se encontraba con la niña frente al televisor y un gran cuenco de palomitas, dispuesto a pasar una velada padre e hija.

\- ¿Qué película veremos hoy? – preguntó Seiya, arrojando unas palomitas al aire y capturándolas con la boca

\- Pocahontas – respondió la chiquilla, dándole play al Blue Ray

\- Chibi Chibi, el fin de semana tendremos una cena con tu tía Lita – comentó casual – será cena familiar

\- ¿Enserio? – la niña lo volteó a ver contenta

El hombre cabeceó

\- Y como es cena familiar y tu sabes que estoy saliendo con Michiru, pues ella irá con nosotros.

Al oír aquello, Chibi Chibi abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Entonces Serena también puede ir

\- ¿Serena por qué? – preguntó alarmado Seiya

\- Porque ella es como parte de la familia. Pasa la mayoría del tiempo conmigo y quiero que vaya

\- Pero va Michiru…

\- Pero no tengo nada en común con Michiru y con Serena sí – la pelirroja entornó la mirada, un tanto irritada.

\- Esta bien – Seiya soltó un suspiro – mañana la invitaremos.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamo de felicidad Chibi Chibi, para después disfrutar de aquella película en compañía de su padre.

 _Dulce tentación_

Las clases en la primaria de Juuban college habían llegado a su fin y todos los sempai de preparatoria acompañaban a sus kohai a la puerta en espera de sus padres.

Serena y Chibi Chibi se confundían entre la multitud.

\- Es una lástima que hoy no puedas llevarme a casa Bombón

\- Lo se Chibi Chibi y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que entregar ese proyecto

La pequeña soltó un suspiró y volvió la vista hacia al frente. Estaba ya tan acostumbrada a pasar la tarde con Serena que se sentía rara estando solo con su padre. Con la chica en casa, era como si fueran una pequeña familia donde ella era su madre.

\- ¡Mira! Ya llegó Seiya por ti – señaló la rubia – vamos Chibi Chibi

Tomadas de la mano, ambas chicas caminaron hacia el automóvil plata donde las esperaba el pelinegro.

\- ¡Hola Chibi Chibi! – saludó el hombre - ¿cómo te fue hoy? – la estrechó en un cálido abrazo

\- Bien papá, gracias.

\- Hola Bombón – saludó Seiya a la rubia, incorporándose

\- Hola Seiya – Serena llevó uno de sus mechones por detrás de su oreja y desvió la mirada, sonrojándose.

\- Papá… - la pelirroja tiró del cabello de su padre – la cena

\- Ah, es verdad – Seiya desvió la mirada – Serena, este fin de semana habrá una cena en casa de mi hermano y su esposa, y nos gustaría a Chibi Chibi y a mí que nos acompañaras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – preguntó la chica sorprendida, señalándose

\- Sí, tu – sonrió él

\- Bueno…

\- Si gustas, puedes ir acompañada de alguien, para que no te sientas incómoda.

\- Por favor Serena ven con nosotros, ¿sí? – rogó la niña

\- Bueno, creo que si iré – sonrió ella.

\- Perfecto. Pasamos a recogerte a tu casa a las 8 en punto

Chibi Chibi se acercó a Serena para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, seguida de Seiya.

La muchacha sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza al darse cuenta de que Seiya también se despediría de ella con un beso. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los cálidos y suaves labio posarse en la comisura de su boca, quemándola.

Seiya se alejó de ella lentamente, sintiendo como su rostro se cubría de un ligero tono rojizo al ver la expresión de la chica y la reacción que tuvo ante aquel beso.

El pelinegro movió la cabeza, intentando alejar sus emociones; Michiru era su novia y tenía que poner distancia con Serena, aunque le fuera imposible.

Después de esto, el pelinegro dio media vuelta y abrió la portezuela del carro para que su hija subiera y posteriormente, él hizo lo mismo, marchándose y dejando a la rubia parada en la acera, sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba escondido tras un árbol.

 _Dulce tentación_

" _¿Qué le diga a quien yo quiera?"_ pensaba Serena, mientras caminaba de regreso al área de preparatoria.

¿A quién podría decirle? A Darien por supuesto que no. No llevaría a su novio a la cena de la familia del hombre que a ella le gustaba. Era como algo muy ¿ilógico?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza. No sabía exactamente cuál era el término que buscaba pero la respuesta era no, definitivamente el moreno no era opción para esa noche. Ya le inventaría algo, conociendo sus inseguridades.

¿Amy? La peliazul era buena opción pero los fines de semana por la tarde iba al seminario de matemáticas, así que la descartó.

¿Rei? Ja! No se llevaba bien con su prima, además de que casi la golpea el día que la confrontó por haber llevado a Chibi Chibi a su casa por no avisarle a Darien.

Solo quedaba una persona posible que podría acompañarla, así que cruzando el patio, se dirigió a buscarla, rogando que accediera.

 _Dulce tentación_

" _Yaten Kou"_

Mina soltó un suspiro mientras el viento comenzaba a mecer su dorada melena, al tiempo que se llevaba con él el nombre del misterioso joven.

Nunca pensó extrañarle tanto como ese día; el solo ver sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en el escenario la llenaba de mucha seguridad, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se borrara… era como si solo ellos dos existieran y ella le cantara a él.

Pero, él no llegó ese sábado, y Saijo dijo que no volvería. ¿Qué demonios había pasado y qué sabía el chico acerca de Yaten?

Bueno, por lo menos ahora podía darle un nombre a su atractivo y misterioso admirador.

La rubia dejó escapar otro suspiro, bajando la cabeza cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

Rápidamente alzó su rostro, buscando a la persona que había dicho su nombre, divisándola a lo lejos.

Serena corría hacia ella y agitaba su mano.

\- Qué bueno que te encuentro Mina – dijo la rubia de odangos llegando junto a su amiga y recuperando el aire.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Serena?

\- Seiya me invitó a una comida familiar el fin de semana.

\- ¿En serio? – Mina abrió los ojos - ¡Ay! ¡A lo mejor te va a decir que le gustas y te quiere presentar ante su familia!

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Mina? – dijo Serena, poniendo cara de susto

\- Es broma – la rubia de media cola rió – pero tienes que admitir que el padre de Chibi Chibi es un hombre muy atractivo

\- Si lo sé – el rostro de Serena se tiñó de rojo

\- ¡Te sonrojaste! ¿Acaso… acaso te gusta?

Por respuesta, Serena se mordió un labio, mirando fijamente a su amiga

\- ¡Pero es un señor!

\- Ya lo sé Mina y no digas nada – la rubia de odangos cubrió la boca de Mina – Seiya me gusta mucho y por eso no quiero ir sola a la cena.

\- Ajá, ¿y luego? – Mina colocó las manos sobre su cadera

\- Acompáñame, por favor. Él dijo que podía ir con alguien.

Mina hizo una mueca

\- ¿Qué día es? Porque si es sábado déjame decirte que…

\- Mina seguramente si le decimos a Andrew, no habrá problema

\- Pero Serena…

\- ¡Por favor! – le rogó su amiga – sé que amas cantar pero te necesito

\- Está bien – Mina soltó un resoplido – iré contigo

\- ¡Perfecto! – Serena sonrió – Vayamos mañana al centro comercial para comprar ropa y te arreglas en mi casa

\- Si me parece perfecto. Además, Andrew me debe mi día libre.

Ambas amigas se engancharon del brazo y regresaron al aula de clases.

 _Dulce tentación_

Rei se encontraba recargada sobre un árbol, en una de las grandes áreas verdes de la preparatoria cuando unas gemelas de cabello oscuro se acercaron.

\- Se tardaron mucho – dijo la pelinegra sin voltear a verlas

\- Discúlpanos – dijeron al unísono – pero el padre de esa niña tardó mucho en llegar.

Rei rodó los ojos

\- ¿Consiguieron lo que les encargué?

\- ¡Si! – dijeron ambas – dáselas Phobos – codeo una a la otra.

La chica de ojos rojizos se acercó a la pelinegra, extendiéndole un par de instantáneas

\- Ese es el padre de la niña, y la otra foto es de Serena, como pediste.

Rei tomó ambas fotos, poniendo toda su atención en la de Seiya

\- No puede ser – dijo conteniendo el aliento – es él. El fuego sagrado me lo reveló.

Phobos y Deimos miraban fijamente a su amiga

\- Entonces – dijo Phobos

\- ¿Él es el hombre a quien le pertenece el corazón de Serena? – completó Deimos

\- Si, es él. Y gracias a ustedes y estas fotos, muy pronto su sueño de amor será una realidad y yo me quedaré con Darien.

Un destello maligno se asomó en los ojos de Rei mientras las gemelas sonreían maquiavélicamente.

 _Dulce tentación_

El sábado por la noche había llegado y Serena y Mina iban y venían en la habitación de la rubia de odangos, arreglándose.

Mina había conseguido que Andrew le diera su primer día de descanso después de mucho tiempo. En un principio, el rubio no quería hacerlo, pero terminó cediendo ante las grandes lágrimas melodramáticas que su pequeña prima regó en su escritorio.

La rubia de media cola se felicitó a si misma porque había descubierto que además de cantar, tenía muy buenos dotes histriónicos, y aunque por una parte no quería dejar de ir, en caso de que Yaten asistiera esa noche, estaba contenta porque no soportaría a Saijo y sus ataques de celos.

Una vez estuvieron listas y escucharon el claxon del coche de Seiya, bajaron rápidamente, tomando su bolso y despidiéndose de mamá Ikuko quien se quedó tranquila al saber que por lo menos su Serena no estaría esa noche sola en casa de la familia de ese hombre.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó muy entusiasmada Chibi Chibi al ver dirigirse a Serena y Mina hacia donde ella y su padre estaban.

\- Hola Chibi Chibi, hola Seiya

\- Bombón, te ves – Seiya la tomó de ambas manos, haciéndola girar – espectacular

\- Muchas gracias – respondió la chica, sonriendo – mira te presento a Mina, ella es una de mis mejores amigas. Mina, él es Seiya, el papá de Chibi Chibi

\- Mucho gusto Mina – Seiya tomó galantemente la mano de la rubia y se la llevó a los labios.

\- Mucho gusto Señor Seiya – dijo algo abochornada por el gesto galante.

\- A mi papá no le gusta que le digan señor – intervino la pelirroja

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yo lo siento! Yo no…- Mina estaba apenada y no sabía que decir.

Seiya soltó una carcajada ante la mirada divertida de Serena y Chibi Chibi.

\- No te preocupes. Por favor señoritas, suban.

El hombre abrió galantemente la puerta para que las chicas subieran y se dirigieron a la casa de Taiki.

 _Dulce tentación_

El automóvil se estacionó frente a una elegante casona muy moderna, hogar de Taiki Kou.

Seiya, Chibi Chibi, Serena y Mina se encaminaron por el sendero iluminado que llevaba a la entrada principal, siendo recibidos por los anfitriones de esa noche.

\- Hermano, bienvenido – dijo Taiki mientras estrechaba la mano de Seiya y lo abrazaba

\- Gracias Tai. Buenas noches Lita – saludó a su cuñada

\- Hola Seiya, que gusto verte. Hola Chibi Chibi

\- Hola tia Lita, hola tio Taiki – la niña saludó a sus tios.

-Taiki, Lita, les presentó a Serena, ella es la niñera de Chibi Chibi. Taiki, ¿recuerdas que te comenté de ese programa que tenían en la primaria de mi hija?

\- Si, claro que lo recuerdo.

\- Bueno, pues ella es su sempai. Y ella es amiga de Serena, Mina.

\- Mucho gusto – saludaron las rubias al unísono.

\- Bienvenidas chicas – la castaña sonrió – pasen por aquí – las dirigió hacia el hall.

\- Oye hermano – Seiya tomó del brazo al castaño - ¿te puedo encargar a las chicas? Voy por Michiru

\- Si por supuesto. Pensé que siempre no la invitarías.

\- Si lo sé pero quería traer primero a Chibi Chibi y las chicas para ir por ella.

\- Pierde cuidado. Ve – palmeó a su hermano.

Haciendo un asentimiento con de cabeza, Seiya salió de la casa y se montó en su auto para ir a buscar a Michiru.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- Chicas aquí hay una mesa con bocadillos – señaló Lita – pueden tomar los que quieran mientras pasamos al comedor.

\- ¡Gracias! – respondieron las tres aludidas

En ese instante, un muchacho salía de la sala de estar, buscando a la anfitriona de la casa.

\- Oye Lita, ¿dónde pusiste la botella de champagne que traje?

\- Está en la nevera, Yaten

Al oír aquel nombre, Mina dirigió la vista hacia el chico, descubriendo que se trataba del mismo que iba a verla cantar al Silver Millenium.

* * *

Hola!

Uy y más uy, esa cena hará que todo mundo se conozca! Ya veremos como reacciona Michiru al conocer a la niñera de Chibi Chibi y cómo se siente Serena y Yaten y Mina se llevaran una sorpresa! Esa Rei y sus brujerías, qué creen que haga?

Dado que me pidieron un besito por ahi, bueno hice lo mejor que pude, pero Seiya ya le dio uno coqueto a Serena; ah que Seiya, anda con melón y con sandía :p

Bombones, se que tal vez me quieran matar, pero dejaré el fic en stand by hasta nuevo aviso. La razón, sencilla, viene san Valentín y sacaré los pendientes que tengo para el fandom, además que mañana comenzaré una nueva etapa en mi vida, y tengo que adaptarme en tiempos. Pero no se preocupen que en cuanto me adapte y saque lo del 14 de feb, estaré escribiendo el siguiente capi.

Mony: Si, Darien tiene una dependencia muy fuerte con Serena, y justo de eso se va a aprovechar Rei. Respecto a tus sospechas sobre Michiru, dejemos que las cosas se vayan descubriendo ;)

Chris: Por supuesto! Seiya estará con Serena tarde o temprano, le guste a quien le guste (eso aplica para Michiru)

Liz Vara: Gracias Bombón :*

Génesis: Así es, Seiya sabe hacer todas esas cosas porque sacó adelante a su hija. Respecto a Darien, no, no la ama, o tal vez sí, pero es muy complejo y con Saijo, bueno, está muerto de celos.

Change: Que bueno que te gustó y asi aun le falta jeje

Muchas gracias por leerme Bombones! No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou!

Nos leemos pronto! Besos estelares!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Yaten miraba con atención a la rubia, enarcando una ceja al ver su actitud. Sin embargo, pudo reconocer enseguida aquella mirada azul profundo… ¡se trataba de Venus, la cantante de Silver Millenium!

¿Qué demonios hacía ella en casa de su hermano? ¡Y para colmo como invitada a la cena!

Ahora que no portaba aquel antifaz con el cual protegía su identidad, podía apreciar las facciones de la muchachita, quedando prendado de ella al instante. Pero, el recuerdo de aquel desaire con las flores llegó a la mente del platinado, lo que hizo que rápidamente frunciera el ceño y endureciera el gesto.

Gracias – respondió secamente a su cuñada, y dando media vuelta, intentó salir de la estancia tan rápido como pudo, no teniendo éxito.

\- ¡Tio Yaten! – Chibi Chibi corrió a su encuentro para saludarlo

El platinado se detuvo en seco, girándose hacia la pelirroja, no sin antes hacer una mueca.

\- Hola pequeña – la saludó – me da gusto que estés aqui

\- ¡Ven por favor! Quiero presentarte a alguien.

La niña lo arrastró en dirección hacia las jovencitas.

\- Tio Yaten, ella es Serena, mi sempai, y bueno, ahora mi niñera.

\- Mucho gusto – saludó Serena

\- Hola Serena, es un placer conocerte – Yaten adoptó una actitud encantadora, tomando la mano de la rubia y llevándola a sus labios – Seiya me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo mordaz

\- ¿Ah si? – la chica retiró rápidamente su mano, sintiéndose algo abochornada.

\- Y ella es Mina, la amiga de Serena – continuo Chibi Chibi con las presentaciones

\- Mucho gusto, soy Yaten Kou – se presentó lo más arrogante que pudo.

\- Hola Yaten, soy Mina Aino – la aludida estaba sonrojada y completamente nerviosa.

\- Ambas van en mi escuela – agregó la pelirroja – bueno en el área de preparatoria.

Al oír aquello, Yaten dirigió una rápida mirada hacia su sobrina

\- ¿En Juuban High School? – el muchacho contuvo la respiración.

\- Si

Yaten dio una rápida mirada a ambas, especialmente en la rubia que lo había despreciado.

\- Con permiso, y bienvenidas – dijo con algo de molestia, retirándose del lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Mina.

Serena se volvió hacia la mesa de bocadillos, dispuesta a degustarlos cuando se percató que su amiga no quitaba la vista de encima de aquella puerta por la que Yaten había cruzado.

\- Mina, ¿estás bien?

\- Serena, ¡es él! – dijo eufórica

\- ¿De qué hablas, Mina?

\- ¡Él es el chico que va a verme cantar al Silver Millenium! En toda la semana no fue y vaya – rió escandalosamente – quien diría que es tío de Chibi Chibi.

\- ¿El acosador pervertido?

\- ¡No es ningún acosador pervertido! Es mi admirador y es abogado. Serena, ¡debo de acercarme a él!

\- No entiendo nada Mina, pero a veces me das miedo.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? – la rubia Aino sujetó fuertemente a Tsukino – él me gusta mucho y ésta es mi oportunidad de estar con él sin que Saijo se dé cuenta.

 _Dulce tentación_

Yaten estaba en la cocina, recargado sobre la meseta, con la respiración agitada. Ambas eran menores de edad.

Bueno, de Serena ya lo sabía, obvio, y sinceramente ella no le importaba, pero Mina… ¿Qué hacía una menor trabajando en un bar? Que, aunque no hacía nada malo, no era lugar para una niña como ella, y lo que era peor, él intentó conquistarla, intentó acercarse a esa adolescente que aunque quisiera o no, causaba un efecto en su cuerpo que ninguna otra mujer había provocado.

En ese instante, Taiki entró al lugar.

\- ¡Hey Yaten! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué tienes? Parece que viste un fantasma – dijo, mientras se dirigía a la alacena por unas copas.

\- Exactamente eso fue lo que vi – respondió, pasando una mano sobre sus cabellos - ¿me quieres decir qué demonios hacen esas mocosas rubias aquí?

El castaño miró sorprendido a su hermano ante la fiereza con la que había lanzado la pregunta.

\- Creí que a Yaten Kou, el hombre que va por la vida lamentándose que las dieciséis no sean legales le iban a agradar.

\- No te hagas el chistosito que no estoy de humor – el chico se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bueno, una de ellas es el amor imposible de Seiya, y la otra es su amiga. Chibi Chibi quiso invitarlas y él accedió.

\- Esa otra chica, la amiga del crush de Seiya, es Venus.

\- ¿Qué? Hablas de…

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Esa Venus! – el platinado caminó por toda la cocina – La Venus que me interesaba tanto y que me envió de vuelta las flores que le mandé junto con una estúpida nota, bateándome. ¡Podría reconocer esa mirada donde sea!

\- ¿Tú mandando flores? – Taiki enarcó una ceja.

\- Es una menor de edad, ¡una maldita adolescente! ¡Estuve a punto de intentar algo formal con una adolescente! Y lo que es peor, esa adolescente me rechazó – prosiguió el platinado, ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

\- Bueno, supéralo Yaten. Eso te pasa por andar de casanova – lo reprendió Taiki – y ahora, mejor cambia esa actitud y ve al comedor que tenemos invitados.

 _Dulce tentación_

Michiru estaba sentada frente a su tocador, observándose fijamente al espejo, cepillando su largo y ondulado cabello aguamarina. Mataba el tiempo mientras Seiya llegaba por ella, pues ya estaba lista.

Adoraba contemplar su reflejo.

Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro mientras se deleitaba observando sus finas y hermosas facciones.

Por fin, y a pesar de que su primer intento de seducción había sido fallido, tenía a Seiya en sus manos.

Ese hombre que la volvía loca de deseo por fin era suyo, era su novio, como tanto había soñado.

Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para envolverlo con sus encantos y entonces lograría todo cuanto soñó, se convertiría en la señora Kou y tendría unos hermosos niños con el pelinegro y sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Aunque, tenía un pequeño inconveniente: la chiquilla pelirroja que era el vivo retrato de su odiada madre. Pero no importaba, ya se desharía de ella, Haruka seguramente la ayudaría y entonces borraría todo recuerdo de Kakyuu para ser solo ella, Michiru Kahio, ama y dueña absoluta del guapísimo y prestigioso abogado Seiya Kou.

La mujer se recargó en el tocador, recargando el bello y angelical rostro en sus manos.

\- Me pregunto qué dirías ahora, Kakyuu, de ver que tu amado Seiya es mío – su rostro se volvió tan duro y frio como el de una piedra – ojalá te estés revolcando en tu tumba, maldita perra y aúlles tu dolor.

En ese instante, el claxon del carro de Seiya la sacó de sus pensamientos, indicándole que el hombre había llegado.

\- Lo único que me da satisfacción es saber – se levantó – que lo último que escuchaste antes de que tu patética vida se extinguiera era que yo consolaría a tu querido Seiya.

Y guiñándose el ojo, tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación, dispuesta a reunirse con el pelinegro.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya y Michiru iban tomados de la mano, recorriendo el sendero que llevaba hacia la entrada principal de la casa de Taiki.

\- Te lo he dicho todo el camino y te lo seguiré diciendo, te ves espectacular – comentó el pelinegro.

\- Muchas gracias – respondió Michiru con una leve sonrisa – y yo tengo el novio más guapo de todo Tokio.

\- Eso es obvio – dijo él algo fanfarrón – sales con el gran Seiya Kou

El pelinegro le guiñó un ojo y procedió a tocar el timbre de entrada.

\- Hola Michiru, buenas noches y bienvenida – saludó Taiki

\- Hola Taiki, muchas gracias.

\- Pasen que ya los estamos esperando para la cenar.

 _Dulce tentación_

Al conocer a la novia de Seiya, Serena sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies; la mujer era muy hermosa y de porte muy elegante, y contrastando con ella, no había punto de comparación.

Michiru era el estereotipo de mujer perfecta que todo hombre quisiera tener a su lado y que toda mujer desearía ser, por lo que, rápidamente, su autoestima se fue por los suelos, sintiéndose tan inferior y poca cosa.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que una chica torpe, llorona, floja y adolescente podría gustarle a un hombre tan guapo, talentoso y exitoso como Seiya Kou?

Simplemente, eso no podía ser.

Por otra parte, Seiya aún se preguntaba por qué seguía cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez; se había dado perfectamente cuenta de cómo se sentía Serena y le dolía verla así. Deseaba decirle que no tenía por qué compararse con Michiru y que a él le gustaba tal cual era, que para él era la mujer perfecta con la que soñaba cada noche, que deseaba hacerle el amor como un loco…

El pelinegro se ruborizó con sus propios pensamientos e intentó apaciguar su fuego interno, pues aunque quisiera decírselo, no podía hacerlo, y lo único que hizo fue limitarse a tratar a Michiru al margen y lo menos cariñoso posible, para no herirla.

La peliaguamarina se mostró tan encantadora con todos, dejándolos embelesados. Incluso, la misma Mina estaba entusiasmada con la mujer. La que no parecía muy encantada era Chibi Chibi; fue muy evidente que a la chiquilla no le caía bien Michiru, y el sentimiento era recíproco.

La cena se llevó a cabo en medio de un ambiente hostil y pesado; Seiya aún se preguntaba cómo se le había ocurrido juntar en el mismo sitio a las dos mujeres con las que de una forma u otra, tenía algo que ver.

Chibi Chibi estaba harta de la palabrería de Michiru, quien parecía era la única que no se daba cuenta del ambiente que había, y si lo hacía, no le daba importancia.

A Mina se le iban los ojos tras de Yaten y éste la evitaba, molesto.

Taiki miraba seriamente a su pelinegro hermano y la pobre de Lita trataba de ser buena anfitriona intentando que aquella energía negativa se fuera, sin éxito alguno.

\- Que les parece si pasamos a la sala de estar – dijo Lita un tanto apenada – para que tomemos el postre ahí.

Todos los comensales se levantaron, dirigiéndose a la estancia, a excepción de Yaten, que se desvió a la terraza.

Discretamente, y sin que los demás lo notaran, Mina fue tras él.

El platinado se recargó sobre el barandal y encendió un cigarro, dándole una buena bocanada, sintiendo como el humo llenaba sus pulmones para después ser expulsado por la nariz, causándole un ligero escozor pero tranquilizando sus nervios, gracias a la nicotina que comenzaba a correr en su torrente sanguíneo.

De repente, escuchó unos ligeros pasos tras él.

\- Hola

Al oír aquella voz, Yaten abrió mucho los ojos, girándose para toparse con Venus, la cantante de Silver Millenium.

\- Hola Yaten – dijo de nuevo la rubia, dando unos pequeños pasos hacia él.

El chico apagó el cigarrillo sobre el barandal y frunció el ceño

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, seco

\- Bueno, yo… - la muchacha titubeó – yo soy la chica que canta en el bar.

\- Eso ya lo sé

\- ¿De verdad? – Mina se acercó un poco más, esperanzada - ¿Me reconociste?

\- Si. ¿Qué quieres?

La rubia ladeó la cabeza al oír el tono tan indiferente de Yaten, pero trató de no darle importancia.

\- ¿Por qué no has ido? – preguntó tímidamente – te extrañé, quiero decir, extrañé verte entre el público.

\- ¿Ah si? – el platinado se cruzó de brazos – pues que yo sepa, tú me corriste y me dijiste que no volviera.

\- ¿Qué? – Mina no entendía lo que Yaten le decía

\- ¡Ay por Dios! No te hagas la tonta. Me enviaste una nota diciéndome que no regresara junto con las flores que te mandé.

\- Yo no hice eso – se defendió la muchacha – ni siquiera recibí nada

\- ¡Si como no! ¡Mujeres! Todas son iguales, y qué se podía esperar de una mocosa como tú

\- ¡Yo no soy ninguna mocosa! – replicó enojada Mina – y no sé de qué estás hablando, ¡eres un patán!

Molesta, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa, cuando bruscamente, la mano del muchacho le aprisionó el brazo, haciéndola girar y atrayéndole contra sí.

La rubia no pudo evitar poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Yaten, mirándolo sorprendida y descubriendo un extraño brillo en su mirada.

\- Te voy a enseñar lo que es un patán – dijo, mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

 _Dulce tentación_

Darien estaba en su habitación, encerrado. No había querido cenar, pretextando que estudiaría un rato, pero no era así.

Simplemente miraba el techo, pensando, mientras su recamara era iluminada simplemente por la luz de la luna llena.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras la imagen de Serena venía a su mente.

Aunque ella le había dicho que todo estaba bien, un presentimiento le decía que eso era mentira.

De pronto, escuchó un ligero toquido en la puerta.

\- ¿Darien? – Rei entreabrió la puerta, observando en medio de la obscuridad a su primo.

El chico no respondió, simplemente se giró, dándole la espalda.

La pelinegra cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la cama.

Darien miraba fijamente hacia la ventana cuando sintió el peso de su prima al retreparse en su lecho.

\- Rei, sal de aquí – dijo, sin siquiera mirarla

\- Darien, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó ella dulcemente, ignorando que el pelinegro la había corrido.

\- Rei, te dije que…- el pelinegro se había girado para encararla, y no pudo terminar de hablar.

La muchacha llevaba una ligera blusa de tirantes que hacía se remarcaran sus senos, unos shorts muy cortos y sus ojos mostraban una intensidad bastante inquietante.

\- Darien – volvió a decir ella, casi en un susurro

\- Vete por favor – el muchacho se incorporó, acariciándole el rostro – esto no está bien

\- Yo solo quiero que tu estés bien – la chica puso su mano sobre la de su primo – yo puedo ser la mujer que necesitas. ¡Si ella no te hace sentir bien, yo puedo hacerlo!

\- Por favor vete, sal de mi habitación – insistió, tratándose de sobreponer a lo hermosamente sugestiva que su prima se veía.

Sin decir nada más, la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la recamara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Tengo que hacer ese maldito amarre lo antes posible – espetó malhumorada, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

 _Dulce tentación_

Yaten tomó fuertemente a Mina entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndola en un apasionado beso.

Por un momento, ella no supo que hacer, sintiendo como su rostro se ponía rojo ante aquél inesperado acto.

La boca de Yaten era experta comparada con la de ella, y comparado con Saijo, era un excelente besador; disfrutaba como la masculina lengua se abría paso salvajemente, dejándola sin aliento.

Todo aquello pasó muy rápido, y Mina tenía los ojos abiertos, aun sorprendida del salvajismo del platinado, pero una fracción de milisegundos bastó para que la chica recobrara la cordura, alzando muy alto su mano y estampándola con todas las fuerzas que tenía sobre la mejilla de Yaten, haciéndole girar el rostro.

 _Dulce tentación_

Todos estaban entretenidos charlando de diferentes cosas, y Seiya y Taiki platicaban entre sí, lo que aprovechó Michiru para dirigirse hacia Serena y Chibi Chibi.

\- Hola – saludó Michiru al tiempo que se acercaba a las chicas

\- Hola – respondieron ambas

La peliaguamarina dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita a la niña, para después concentrar su atención en Serena

\- Tu debes ser la niñera de Chibi Chibi

\- Si, así es – respondió algo tímida la rubia – me llamo Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto

\- Yo soy Michiru Kahio, estoy encantada de conocerte, linda – la mujer tomó suavemente la mano de la chica – no me equivoqué al decirle a Seiya que cuidaras a la niña

\- ¿Qué? – Serena estaba sorprendida y dolida. Siempre creyó que Seiya la había contratado porque él así lo había querido y no por sugerencia de alguien más.

\- Si. Yo le sugerí a mi amor que lo hiciera, y me alegra ver que eres una niña muy simpática – la mujer hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "niña".

\- Gracias – respondió la chica, sintiéndose intimidada por la mujer, cuando, de repente, escucharon un alboroto proveniente de la terraza.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Taiki

No sé pero mejor vayamos – respondió Seiya.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- ¡Eres un cerdo, Yaten Kou! – gritaba Mina, mientras Yaten, con la mirada fúrica, se sobaba la mejilla.

En ese instante, todos los asistentes de la cena salieron en tropel, observando aquella escena.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó el mayor de los Kou, intentando poner orden.

\- Serena, vámonos – Mina se dirigió a su amiga, con los ojos cristalinos.

La rubia asintió, tomando a su amiga del brazo y entrando nuevamente a la casa, seguidas de Lita, Michiru y Chibi Chibi.

Seiya y Taiki se dirigieron hasta Yaten.

\- Yaten, ¿qué le hiciste? – preguntó Seiya

\- No le hice nada – respondió molesto – solo le robé un beso

\- Pues no debió de haber sido el beso más romántico del mundo donde te dijo cerdo – acotó Taiki

\- Hermano, voy a llevar a las chicas a su casa – le dijo Seiya al castaño – te encargo a Michiru y Chibi Chibi

\- Si, no te preocupes. Lleva a esas niñas a su casa y ve que todo esté bien.

Palmeándole el brazo, Seiya se dirigió al interior de la casa, dejando a un furibundo Yaten en manos de Taiki.

* * *

He regresado! :D

95 reviews! Gracias!

La cena fue todo un desastre, pero era de esperarse, y esa Michiru es más mala que la carne de puerco, sí señor. Ahora a ver como se resuelve (o resuelvo) el intento de acercamiento fallido de Mina y Yaten y el dolido corazón de Serena.

Muchas gracias por leerme y por su paciencia! Me gustaría decirles que prontó habrá otra actualización, pero no es así :( eso de estar en la vida laboral no es cosa fácil u.u peeeerooo haré lo mejor que pueda para no tardar tanto ;)

Mony: Michiru no le da importancia a las cosas, por eso no encuenta de que Serena y Seiya se gustan. El problema vendrá cuando descubra todo, y Rei ya dijo que pondrá manos a la obra.

Monymoonkou: Jajaj espero que ya no sea malvada despues de este capi, o a lo mejor si xD

Kagomehb: Rei no es mala :p simplemente que luchará por Darien cuestele lo que le cueste.

Génesis: Pues si, ya Rei sabe a quien le pertenece el corazón de Seiya, cosa que los beneficiará a ambos inconscientemente y Seiya a ver como remedia lo que hizo.

Me despido Bombones! Los invito a leer **Juegos** , una viñeta SxS y **Milagro de amor** , mi primer one shot MollyxNeflyte.

y no se olviden de pasarse por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

Nos leemos pronto, besos estelares! :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El camino a casa de Serena fue en medio del silencio total; Mina, quien venía en la parte trasera del carro, se sentía muy indignada por lo que había ocurrido, aunque, en su fuero interno, el beso que Yaten le diera hubiera sido de su agrado.

Serena ocupaba el asiento de copiloto, mirando por la ventanilla las calles de la ciudad, hundida en sus pensamientos, y Seiya llevaba la vista fija en la carretera, repasando en su mente todo lo que había acontecido esa noche.

Se estacionaron frente a la casa de la familia Tsukino, y antes de que Seiya dijera algo o incluso Serena abrieran siquiera la portezuela, Mina bajó rápidamente y se dirigió a la entrada del hogar de Serena.

Seiya y la rubia la miraron estupefactos, mientras descendían del carro.

\- Disculpa su actitud Seiya

\- No te preocupes. Discúlpame con ella por la actitud idiota de mi hermano

La chica asintió.

\- Gracias por traernos – dijo con voz débil Serena, para después dirigirse hacia el portón de su casa.

El pelinegro sintió pesar al ver la actitud y semblante de la chica; era como si la Serena que conocía se hubiera perdido en algún sitio para dar paso a esa niña insegura que ahora se apartaba de su automóvil.

Antes de que ella pudiera caminar más lejos, Seiya la tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndole irse.

\- Bombón, espera

La rubia se volvió hacia el hombre, mirándolo sorprendida.

\- No quiero que te sientas mal, ni te estes comparando con nadie, ¿ok? Tu eres perfecta así como eres.

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces, ¿sería posible que Seiya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había sentido al conocer a Michiru?

\- Seiya…

\- Eres una chica linda, de muy buenos sentimientos y gentil. Tienes un resplandor excepcional y hoy pude darme cuenta que Michiru hizo que ese brillo se apagara - Serena bajó la mirada, sintiéndose dolida al recordar su inferioridad - No permitas que nadie te haga sentir así. Tienes que estar segura de lo que tu eres – el pelinegro la atrajo más hacia sí, rodeándole la cintura y tomándola de la barbilla para levantar su rostro.

\- Pero ella es tan bonita y perfecta – la rubia tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- Tu también eres bonita – le respondió el hombre, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Serena con el dorso de la mano – eres muy bonita.

Serena sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban al escuchar las palabras del hombre y se perdió en esa mirada azul zafiro que la observaba con total fascinación.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios de Seiya al constatar el cambio de actitud de Serena.

\- Yo no soy perfecta, Seiya. Soy llorona, torpe e infantil. Siempre como dulces y no me esfuerzo lo suficiente… jamás llegaré a ser como la señorita Kahio.

\- Para mi si eres perfecta – las mejillas del pelinegro se encendieron – y me gustas tal cual eres.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos ante la repentina confesión, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Su respiración había comenzado a agitarse. ¿Acaso Seiya le estaba confesando sus sentimientos?

Él la miraba tan amorosamente, era como ver dos luceros resplandecientes en ese par de orbes zafiro, luceros que brillaban en el universo de su rostro.

Seiya deslizó su mano hacia la nuca de Serena, amando el contacto de los suaves cabellos y lentamente la atrajo hacía si, al tiempo que él acercaba su rostro.

Ella estaba acalorada, su corazón latía al mil por hora pero lo deseaba, deseaba que Seiya la besara, porque tenía mucha curiosidad de saber lo que esos labios eran capaces de hacer.

Ambos fueron cerrando lentamente los ojos, sintiendo cada vez más cerca sus respiraciones, ambos nerviosos, sabiendo que aquello era incorrecto.

Serena entreabrió la boca, esperando el contacto, mientras Seiya la ceñía fuertemente de la cintura, listo para besarla, cuando algo rompió la magia.

\- ¡Serena! – gritó mamá Ikuko desde el umbral

La pareja se soltó rápidamente, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzados.

Mamá Ikuko no dijo nada más, pero estaba ahí parada, matando con la mirada a aquel hombre de cabello largo y negro como la noche, esperando que su hija entrara a la casa.

\- Debo irme Seiya – fue lo único que atinó a decir, para después salir corriendo en dirección a su madre.

El hombre no dijo nada más. Dirigió una mirada a la madre de la chica y subió a su automóvil, alejándose del lugar.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, Serena? ¿Qué te ocurre? – Ikuko la tomó fuertemente del brazo

\- ¡Suéltame mamá! – chillaba ella, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre

\- ¡Él ya es un hombre! Solo se aprovechará de ti

La chica no dijo nada, solo luchaba por soltarse

\- Ya no trabajaras para él.

\- ¿Qué? – Serena se calmó, mirando sorprendida a su madre

\- No quiero que estés cerca de él.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Chibi Chibi es mi kohai y tengo que apoyarla o reprobaré. ¡No puedes impedirme que trabaje!

Por fin había podido soltarse de ella, y precipitándose contra las escaleras y subiéndolas rápidamente.

\- ¡Claro que no te impediré que trabajes, pero no con él! ¡Cambia de kohai pero no quiero verte de nuevo con esa niña ni con su padre!, ¿me entendiste? – gritaba Ikuko desde la planta baja.

Serena no se detuvo ante las palabras de su madre. Hecha un mar de llanto, entró a su habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí mientras Mina la miraba sorprendida.

\- Serena, ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Mi mamá quiere que deje de trabajar para Seiya, pero yo no quiero! – la rubia de odangos cayó de hinojos, poniendo la palma de sus manos sobre el suelo.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? – su amiga se agachó a consolarla

\- Porque nos vio, Mina – la chica la encaró, enjugándose las lágrimas – Seiya y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos, y yo no puedo alejarme de él, ¡porque lo amo!

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya conducía a toda velocidad, alejándose de la casa de la rubia. Cuando supo que estuvo bastante lejos, se detuvo abruptamente.

Golpeó el volante al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito de frustración, y después pasó las manos por su cabello.

Había estado a punto de besarla, de probar esos dulces labios… y la madre de ella lo había visto todo.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco – se dijo – esto está mal pero… yo la necesito.

Contuvo el aliento un momento. La amaba, ya no podía negarlo. En algún momento de su convivencia se había enamorado de ella; ya no era simplemente un deseo o pasión carnal, era algo más. Aquella hermosa niña de ojos azules como el cielo y cabellos rubios se había convertido en algo importante y justo ese era el problema, que él ya era un hombre, tenía una hija que tan solo tenía una diferencia de 7 años con la muchacha y además, tenía una relación.

Su amor era imposible, pero Serena representaba para él una dulce tentación en la cual estaba a punto de caer y que, para su desgracia, tenía que mantenerse ecuánime si no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, eso sin contar los líos legales.

Ya se lo había dicho antes, y se lo reafirmaba ahora. Debía olvidarse de ella a como diera lugar.

 _Dulce tentación_

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir. La madre de Serena habló personalmente en la escuela para que le fuera asignado otro kohai y dejara de estar con Chibi Chibi, y por ende, con Seiya.

La niña se había puesto muy triste, pero se alegraba de ver aunque sea un momento a Serena en la escuela.

Seiya había seguido adelante con Michiru, y aunque le dolió lo que ocurrió con Serena, sabía que él era el responsable, y pensó que tal vez, era mejor así.

Yaten volvió a las andadas y comenzó a salir con una chica, intentando olvidarse de Mina, y ésta, seguía cantando en el bar, tratando de no pensar en el platinado y centrarse en su relación con Saijo.

Las cosas entre Darien y Serena se tornaban más tensas, pero ambos trataban de dar lo mejor de sí para sobrellevar la relación, cosa que le daba coraje a Rei, por lo que decidió actuar.

Un día, la pelinegra había entrado furtivamente a la sala del Fuego Sagrado, en compañía de Phobos y Deimos.

Las tres muchachas iban vestidas de sacerdotisas. Rei hizo un círculo de sal frente al fuego, recitando oraciones ininteligibles mientras unía las fotos de Serena y Seiya con hilo rojo y las sumergía en un pequeño bote con miel. Hizo otro similar.

\- Phobos, Deimos – las llamó – lleven cada uno de estos botes cerca de la casa de Serena y Seiya y entiérrenlos. Sean cuidadosas para que nadie las vea

\- Si – contestaron ambas chicas al unísono, tomaron el encargo y salieron del lugar.

\- Ahora si, Darien, te voy a quitar a esa llorona de encima y pronto serás mio.

 _Dulce tentación_

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Yaten seguía pensando en Mina.

Aún tenía el ego herido y se sobaba la mejilla cada vez que recordaba aquella noche, pero tenía que admitir que de todas las mujeres que había besado en su vida, era el beso de la rubia el que más había disfrutado.

Su joven e inexperta boca se había dejado hacer a su antojo, aunque la muchacha hubiera reaccionado dándole tremenda cachetada por atrevido, pero deseaba volver a probar esos labios de nuevo.

Instintivamente, se mordió un labio y sintió como su hombría se tornaba dura al imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ella si la tomara como su mujer.

\- Yaten – la chica que estaba junto a él lo llamó

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ásperamente, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Creo que alguien quiere jugar de nuevo – comentó ella traviesa, mientras se intentaba colocar sobre el platinado, pero éste se lo impidió.

\- Basta Saori. Debo irme a trabajar – el chico se incorporó de la cama, buscando su ropa interior.

\- ¿Vendrás en la noche?

\- No lo creo. Te veo el fin de semana.

Y sin más, sin un beso de despedida, ni nada, Yaten Kou abandonó a su pareja en turno y salió directo a la oficina.

Durante el trayecto al trabajo, una idea se había fraguado en su mente, una idea hasta cierto punto maquiavélico; su nivel de perversión no tenía límites.

Siempre había fantaseado con hacerlo con una menor de edad, y esa oportunidad la encontraba perfecta en Mina, por lo que, llegando a la oficina, mandó a llamar a Karmesite, su secretaria.

\- Dígame, licenciado.

\- Necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas acerca de Mina Aino. Quiero toda la información que puedas reunir: Redes sociales, dirección, horario de clases, pasatiempos, quiero saber hasta qué desayunó hoy en la mañana. Lo quiero todo.

\- Si Señor – respondió Karmesite, anotando diligentemente la información requerida por su jefe - ¿para cuándo lo necesita?

\- Para ayer – respondió sardónico - ¡Muévete mujer!

La muchacha salió apresuradamente de la oficina de su jefe, dispuesta a cumplir con el encargo mientras Yaten se dirigía a la ventana.

\- Tarde o temprano, vas a ser mía, Mina Aino. Intenté hacer las cosas bien y me rechazaste, así que ahora las haré por las malas.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- ¿Y esa bolsa? – le preguntó Mina a Serena.

Estaban en su horario de receso, por lo que las rubias y Amy estaban sentadas bajo un frondoso árbol, lista para ingerir sus alimentos.

\- Pasaré la noche en casa de Chibi Chibi

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Mina y Amy preguntaron al mismo tiempo – Serena, tu mamá te tiene prohibido acercarte a Seiya – comentó la peliazul

\- Además, si Darien te ve, preguntará a dónde vas, y te meterás en muchos problemas – acotó Mina.

\- Lo sé chicas, por eso le dije a mi mamá que tendremos pijamada esta noche – la rubia de odangos mostró una gran sonrisa.

\- Ay Serena, nos meterás en problemas – dijo Amy

\- Por favor chicas, por favor – Serena les suplicó – Chibi Chibi ha estado mal desde que yo no soy su sempai, y desea que me quede a dormir como antes.

\- ¿Lo haces por Chibi Chibi o por Seiya, Serena? – Mina enarcó una ceja pícaramente.

\- Bueno, yo…- la rubia de odangos estaba sonrojada – chicas… yo no sé en qué momento pasó, pero me enamoré de Seiya – la rubia se mordió un labio.

\- Serena, pero él es un señor y tú tienes a Darien – Amy intentó razonar con ella.

\- Serena, solo te diré una cosa – intervino Mina – usa condón, porque eso de que vas por ver a Chibi Chibi es una excusa muy tonta, si la ves todos los días aquí.

La muchacha enrojeció violentamente

\- Así que te sugiero que antes de ir a casa de Seiya, pases a la farmacia.

\- ¡Mina! ¿Por qué le dices esas cosas? – la peliazul estaba escandalizada

\- Porque es mi amiga y no quiero que ande un mini Seiya o una mini Serena correteando por aquí – dijo con lógica la rubia de media cola – así que, cuídate – volteó a ver a Serena.

\- Si – la aludida asintió – muchas gracias chicas

De nada, para eso somos las amigas – guiñó Mina – y espero que Seiya no sea un patán como el tarado de Yaten.

 _Dulce tentación_

Ya había caído la noche cuando Serena se dirigía en metro hacia la casa de Seiya, después de haber pasado la tarde en casa de Mina.

Miraba por la ventana, hundida en sus pensamientos.

Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza lo que su rubia amiga había sugerido; ¿comprar condones? En ningún momento había pensado tener relaciones con el pelinegro, aunque fantaseara con él.

Serena se ruborizó al pensar en ello.

Si, era cierto, se había autoinvitado a pasar la noche en casa de Chibi Chibi, pero no era la primera vez que lo haría y a la pequeña le daría gusto. El hecho de que su madre hubiera intervenido para que ya no fuera su sempai había entristecido a la niña, y aunque Esmeralda, la nueva sempai de Chibi Chibi, era una chica alegre y buena, entre Serena y la pelirroja había un vínculo especial.

Serena soltó un suspiró; en su cabeza resonaron las palabras de Mina otra vez " _Serena solo te diré una cosa, usa condón, porque eso de que vas por ver a Chibi Chibi es una excusa muy tonta, si la ves todos los días aquí"_

La chica apretó su falda.

No, no iba solo por verla a ella, sino también a él. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Aunque, él tenía a la elegante señorita Michiru, y cabía la posibilidad de que esa noche no se encontrara en casa.

La muchacha tomó su bolso y bajó del metro, dirigiéndose a su destino.

Una vez llegó, instintivamente metió la mano en la bolsa de su falda. Ahí estaba, la copia de la llave que en algún momento Seiya le diera, solo por alguna emergencia, ya que el hombre estaba en contra de que las chicas portaran llave.

Aún no entendía eso y la extraña manía que tenía de querer asegurar cada puerta y ventana una vez entraba o salía de casa.

Con paso seguro, Serena atravesó la verja, dirigiéndose por el camino iluminado hasta la puerta principal de la mansión.

Como si se tratara de un miembro más de la familia, abrió la puerta y entró, sin percatarse que había mal cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

\- Papá, ¿has regresado? – escuchó unos pasos presurosos que descendían de la escalera.

La muchacha caminó hasta la sala, mirando con una amplia sonrisa a la niña que se había detenido en seco, sorprendida, en el último escalón.

\- ¡Bombón! – gritó Chibi Chibi mientras corría hacia Serena

\- Hola Chibi Chibi – dijo Serena, abrazando a la niña

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja

\- Pasaré la noche aquí. Espero no les moleste ni a ti ni a tu papá.

\- No te preocupes – la niña estaba feliz – papá aun no regresa, pero no creo que le moleste. ¡Vamos! Deja tus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Y tomando a la chica de la mano, Chibi Chibi la dirigió hacia las escaleras.

 _Dulce tentación._

Seiya aparcó el auto frente a su casa, dispuesto a accionar el portón automático cuando se percató de algo. La puerta principal estaba abierta.

Un horrible sentimiento se apoderó de él, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Desesperado, bajó del carro y corrió hacia su casa.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Otra vez no!

Agitado, Seiya entró en su casa, buscando a su hija.

\- ¡Chibi Chibi! – gritó angustiado - ¡Kakyuu dónde estás!

Serena y Chibi Chibi descendieron las escaleras, ambas en pijama, al oír los desesperados gritos de Seiya.

\- Papá, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada la niña. Pero Seiya no la escuchó. Tenía la vista fija en Serena.

Como volcán en erupción, el pelinegro sintió como su angustia daba pasó a la ira y más que darle gusto ver a la rubia en su casa, aquello le dio mucho coraje.

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – le gritó - ¿Por qué demonios no cerraste la puerta cuando entraste?

\- Seiya… - Serena estaba espantada. No esperaba que él reaccionara así

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado? – el hombre la tomó fuertemente de los brazos - ¡Expusiste a mi hija y a ti misma por tu descuido! – la zarandeó

\- ¡Papá basta! – Chibi Chibi estaba espantada - ¡Suéltala!

Al oír a su hija, Seiya recobró la razón, dándose cuenta que estaba lastimando a Serena.

\- Bombón perdóname, yo… - no sabía que decir. La muchacha lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

Y sin decir más, Seiya subió las escaleras, avergonzado de lo que había hecho, para encerrarse en su habitación.

\- Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? – la niña se acercó a la chica, abrazándola

\- Si Chibi Chibi. No te preocupes – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

\- Papá jamás se había comportado así. ¡Perdónalo! – sollozó la chiquilla

\- Él tiene algo… subiré a ver qué ocurre. Ve a dormir por favor.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya estaba sentado en el piso, recargado contra la cama, llorando. Se sentía una basura, después de cómo había tratado a la rubia, pero el miedo se apoderó de él. Temió por la vida de su hija al ver esa puerta abierta.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si algo le hubiera ocurrido a la niña? Ella era su Luz de la esperanza, y sin ella, él simplemente moriría.

Tenía miedo, otra vez.

Lentamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a la chica.

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor al ver al hombre hecho un ovillo en el piso, llorando.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente hasta él, colocándose junto.

\- Seiya – dijo dulcemente

\- Bombón, perdóname – sollozó – he sido un patán. No debí tratarte así.

\- Estabas molesto, y te entiendo. Fue mi culpa, no cerré bien.

\- Yo tenía tanto miedo… - la miró a los ojos – aquella vez fue igual. La puerta estaba abierta y ella… ella… - Seiya volvió a romper en llanto.

La chica lo abrazó, y él se refugió en su pecho, como niño pequeño.

\- Temí encontrar a Chibi Chibi muerta, como encontré a Kakyuu.

Una lágrima mojó la frente del pelinegro, quien al sentir aquello, alzó el rostro, sorprendido. Serena lloraba con él, compartiendo su dolor.

\- Fue mi culpa, perdóname – sollozó ella.

\- No, no – él la tomó del rostro – no llores por favor.

El verla así, tan frágil, llorando por él, hizo que Seiya se diera cuenta cuánto lo amaba. Supo en ese instante que no deseaba estar con alguien más que no fuera su Bombón.

\- Sal de aquí – dijo él tranquilamente – vete Bombón.

\- No, no te dejaré solo. _All we need somebody to lean on*._ – le contestó

\- ¿Qué?

\- Necesitas a alguien… me necesitas… no voy a dejarte, no ahora

\- Bombón, si no te vas, no sé qué pueda pasar – Seiya cerró los ojos, tragando saliva con dificultad – no quiero hacer algo que pueda lastimarte.

\- No me lastimarás, sé que no lo harías.

\- Aún hay tiempo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¡No voy a irme! – la rubia se abrazó a él, dejando escapar unos sollozos – por favor no me corras. No voy a dejarte.

Después de oír eso, Seiya supo que ya no podría más. Ella estaba ahí, para él y él la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su calor. Si, era una adolescente, pero eso no importaba ya.

Seiya supo que esa noche, Serena se convertiría en su mujer.

* * *

* linea de la canción _Lean on_ de Major Lazer y Dj Snake

Hola Bombones!

Ay! Me van a matar! Ya se que lo dejé en lo más interesante ahhaha pero les digo de una vez que en el próximo capitulo, lo que todos están esperando pasará! Si, señoras y señores, habrá lemon entre Serena y Seiya! :D

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, gracias a quienes me comentaron vía Facebook, a quienes tienen cuenta de FF ya les respondí y ahora responderé a los invitados! :D

Olakase: En su momento Haruka va a intervenir pero no de la manera que piensas :p

Mony: Si, Seiya metió las 4 patas, pero ya va a arreglar el asunto ;), en cuanto a Yaten, si, él solo se hizo lios. Rei no descansará hasta quedarse con Darien, y ya comenzó a trabajar en ello. Gracias por leerme y espero te recuperes pronto :*

Génesis: Si, así es, pero los hermanitos Kou tendrán que arreglar sus desmanes.

Me despido porque estoy en modo sailor zombie! Una última cosa! Haré una complacencia, así que necesito su opinión: desean que Amy también se enrede con Taiki? Digo, para que todos los Kou tengan su cola que les pisen. Recuerden que Taiki tiene 35 años y Amy 17. Si desean que los una en algún momento y tengan su desliz, haganmelo saber!

Que pasen linda noche, nos leemos pronto, besos estelares! :**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon**

Seiya alzó suavemente el rostro de la chica por la barbilla, mirando fijamente esos ojos azul cielo ahora empañados por las lágrimas.

Sin nadie que los viera, lejos de los ojos curiosos, el pelinegro fue acercándose lentamente a la muchacha, posando con mucho cuidado sus labios sobre los de ella.

Los temblorosos labios de Serena se entreabrieron, recibiendo a la masculina lengua que se abría paso, explorando todo a su paso, chocando contra su propia lengua y danzando al ritmo de aquel beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.

Seiya adentró una mano en la nuca de ella, y con la otra recorrió su espalda hasta posarse cerca de los glúteos, mientras la chica ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, para después ir deslizándolas hasta rodearle el cuello a medida que el beso se hacía más intenso.

La respiración de la rubia comenzaba a agitarse al tiempo que instintivamente buscaba colocarse sobre el hombre. Él la tomó entre sus brazos, alzándola con cuidado para poder depositarla en la cama.

Si iban a hacer el amor, ella se merecía estar en una cama decente y no que su primera vez juntos fuera en el piso.

La despojó de la playera que traía, dejando al par de senos aun en desarrollo libres para él.

Seiya se hincó frente a ella, internando su rostro en el cuello, mientras utilizaba todo su peso para recostarla, quedando en automático sobre ella.

\- Seiya – susurró ella, dejando escapar un leve gemido

\- Te amo Bombón – le dijo, besando de nuevo sus labios – he sido un idiota tratando de negar lo que siento por ti.

\- Yo también te amo – le respondió ella.

El hombre marcó un camino de besos húmedos, desde la clavícula hasta el pecho de la muchacha. No pudo evitar quedar embelesado con la tersa piel, prendiéndose de un seno mientras tomaba el otro con su mana y comenzaba a estrujarlo.

Serena soltó un gemido, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y calientes al observar a aquel hombre que succionaba con fuerza, amamantándose. Volvió a soltar otro gemido, amando aquel contacto de la lengua experta contra su juvenil pezón, mientras sus dedos se hundían en la espesa mata negra de cabello y comenzaban a soltar la cola de caballo.

Seiya se alzó en su portentosa estatura, liberándose de la camisa que apresaba su bien trabajado cuerpo, mostrando ese lado salvaje que nadie, excepto Kakyuu, había podido ver, al tener el largo cabello suelto sobre su piel.

Sin esperar más, el pelinegro comenzó a deshacerse del short de la rubia, dejándola solo con las infantiles bragas rosas de conejitos.

Serena lanzó un chillido, cubriéndose con las manos.

\- No hagas eso – le dijo él, agitado – luce muy hermoso en ti.

\- Pero Seiya – sus mejillas estaban encendidas –son de niña.

\- ¿Y eso qué? A mí me gusta así. El encaje y el satín no van conmigo – le respondió, al tiempo que la atraía hacia él, incorporándola.

El hombre se deslizó hacia atrás de ella, dándole besos húmedos en la nuca, haciendo un lado las coleteas de Serena

\- Seiya – gimió de nuevo, cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba embargar por la placentera sensación.

Mordiéndose un labio, Seiya deshizo hábilmente los odangos de la chica, dejando el rubio cabello caer en cascada, dándole un toque etéreo, para después, recorrer toda la tersa piel con las yemas de los dedos hasta que éstos se perdieron en el interior de las braguitas de la muchacha.

Al sentir el contacto, la rubia repegó su cuerpo contra el del hombre, descansando su cabeza contra su hombro, sintiendo los ramalazos de placer que los expertos dedos le proporcionaban gracias a la martirizante exploración que Seiya infringía en ella, al tiempo que sentía la dura virilidad contra sus glúteos, pidiendo por su liberación.

\- Tranquila Bombón – le susurró a su oído con la voz enronquecida – me gusta saber que estás húmeda para mí.

Al oír aquello, Serena se sonrojó violentamente.

El pelinegro depositó un tierno beso en el hombro de ella, sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el interior de la chica; amaba sentir la tibia humedad y los suaves y resbaladizos pliegues. Le excitaba pensar que una adolescente como Serena pudiera humedecerse tanto como toda una mujer.

Sacó sus dedos del interior de ella y la acomodó frente a él, recostándola, al tiempo que se deshacía de las mojadas bragas, dejando por fin liberada la belleza de Serena.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al mirar a la chica, hermosa en su desnudes, yaciendo en su cama, completamente lista para él.

Marcó un camino de besos húmedos, desde sus labios hasta el vientre bajo, sonriendo al sentir los finos vellos rubios que adornaban el monte de Venus rozarle el rostro, para después alzar la vista hacia ella.

La chica estaba con las manos en la boca, avergonzada por estar de esa forma con Seiya, pero a él no le importó.

Brindándole una amplia sonrisa, se dirigió a un coqueto lunar que ella tenía en su ingle derecha, para después, lentamente, separar las largas y blancas piernas que le impedían mirar la preciosa flor femenina.

El hombre sintió como su respiración se hizo más agitada al contemplar aquella rosácea intimidad, cuyos pétalos se encontraban brillantes por la miel que de ella emanaba. No lo dudó mucho, Seiya acercó su rostro, aspirando su aroma cuanto pudo, y lo amó al instante.

El aroma de Serena era tierno y sutil, era fresco y joven… no era como Kakyuu, que olía a flores, tampoco era como el de Michiru, ese sensual olor a mar que emanaba. Serena era diferente, olía a frutas, olía a algo delicado, olía increíblemente bien…

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, soltando un gemido al sentir la experta lengua recorrerla, centrándose en su clítoris para después comenzar a la libar la miel que seguía saliendo.

Si Seiya había amado el olor, ni que se diga de su sabor. Era dulce, lo más dulce que había probado. ¡Que Kakyuu lo perdonara! Pero si por él fuera, se la pasaría pegado a la virginal flor de Serena, alimentándose solo del néctar cristalino por toda la eternidad.

Serena instintivamente echaba la cadera hacia adelante, mientras hundía los dedos entre los cabellos del pelinegro, pidiéndole más. Y éste, como buen caballero, cumplía con lo que su rubia princesita le pedía.

Extasiado, supo que no soportaría más. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella lo más antes posible, así que se incorporó y se quitó los pantalones junto con el bóxer, situándose entre las femeninas piernas.

\- Seiya, soy virgen - dijo un poco temerosa

\- No te preocupes Bombón, yo seré tu guía. Prometo no lastimarte.

Entró lo más delicado que pudo, encontrando cierta resistencia natural.

La muchacha se aferró a él, soltando un gritito de dolor a medida que él forzaba la entrada. No pudo evitar llorar cuando Seiya entró por completo.

El pelinegro limpió las lágrimas, y esperó a que la chica se acostumbrara a él. Una vez que Serena se calmó, comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Amaba sentir como las paredes vaginales abrazaban su miembro, a medida que las embestidas se hacían cada vez más intensas.

El dolor fue reemplazado por el placer y Serena comenzó a gemir el nombre del pelinegro, aferrando con sus largas piernas su cintura mientras Seiya la embestía con ímpetu.

Se sentía vivo de nuevo, completo y excitado ante los gemidos de aquella muchacha que en esos momentos dejaba de ser una niña para convertirse en mujer.

El orgasmo los alcanzó a ambos. Seiya se dejó ir dentro de Serena mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, disfrutando de aquella onda electrizante que hacía templar sus cuerpos.

Agitado y sudoroso, con el largo cabello pegajoso de sudor, Seiya fue saliendo lentamente de ella, amando como la vagina de la rubia se contraía aun por los espasmos orgásmicos.

\- Te amo, mi dulce Bombón – dijo él aun agitado, mientras se colocaba junto a ella y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente

\- Yo también te amo, Seiya Kou – le respondió, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

 _Dulce tentación_

Yaten daba con bríos las últimas embestidas contra Saori en un salvaje frenesí que nunca en su vida había mostrado.

No era que la deseara tanto, pero el pensar en Mina, en esa rubia jovencita convirtiéndola en mujer e imaginar que era ella la que tenía en esa cama bajo él le excitaba demasiado.

Cerrando los ojos, sintió como la simiente era depositado en el preservativo, mientras el orgasmo se apoderaba de ambos.

El platinado se apresuró a salir de la chica, sin esperar incluso que su ritmo cardiaco se estableciera; llevaba prisa.

\- Yaten – la muchacha lo llamó - ¿Qué ocurre? Recuéstate conmigo

\- No Saori, debo irme – le respondió, mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

\- ¡Pero Yaten! Acabamos de hacer el amor – reclamó la chica, mientras se envolvía con la sabana e intentaba detenerlo.

\- No hicimos tal cosa, no seas tonta. Fue solo sexo, como siempre, como lo he tenido con otras. ¿A caso creíste que esto era especial?

Saori no dijo nada, simplemente lo miraba lánguidamente, con los ojos cristalinos. Ella se había enamorado.

\- Qué estúpida eres – soltó de pronto Yaten, al constatar que la chica estaba enamorada – el amor no existe y yo no me hato a nadie. No puedo negar que me la he pasado bien, pero si vas a estar con esas idioteces, será mejor que no me busques más. Se acabó.

Y sin darle derecho de réplica, el muchacho salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Subió rápidamente al auto, encaminándose hacia el lugar que había rondado en su mente desde hacía semanas atrás.

 _Dulce tentación_

Aparcó frente a una casa de dos plantas, bonita y moderna.

Salió del auto, recargándose en él y mirando fijamente hacia una ventana, al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

Pudo divisar a través de la cortina de gasa a la chica que iba y venía de un lado hacia el otro, hablando por teléfono.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- Si lo sé Amy, pero Serena es nuestra amiga y debemos apoyarla – respondió Mina, mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro de la habitación.

 _\- Si la señora Ikuko se da cuenta que Serena no está con ninguna de nosotras, nos podemos meter en problemas._

\- No tiene por qué saberlo. Digo no hay forma. Además, se aman.

 _\- Pero él ya es un hombre. Lo que está haciendo no está bien. No entiendo cómo es que siendo abogado, se meta con una menor de edad._

\- Amy no seas aguafiestas – respondió Mina, dirigiéndose a hacia la ventana – si tu conocieras a un hombre guapísimo y te gustara, no te iba a importar la edad.

 _\- ¡Mina! –_ Amy sonaba escandalizada al otro lado de la línea.

La rubia corrió la cortina, observando estacionado frente a su casa un hermoso Audi negro, sobre el cual, un joven de largo cabello platinado estaba recargado, fumando, mientras tenía la vista puesta en su ventana. Automáticamente, sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Amy creo que tengo que colgar. Hay un idiota que debo correr de mi casa en estos momentos.

 _\- Mina, ¿está todo bien?_ – la voz de la peliazul sonaba preocupada.

\- Si Amy, no te preocupes. Es el tarado de Yaten Kou. Te llamo después.

 _\- Está bien. Cualquier cosa, llámame por favor._

\- No te preocupes – Y Mina cortó la comunicación.

La chica salió hasta su balcón, sorprendida de que Yaten estuviera a esas horas de la noche fumando tranquilamente frente a su casa, y que además, estuviera fisgoneando justamente hacia su habitación.

Mina frunció el ceño y empuñó las manos, ¿qué se creía el greñudo ese?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó la joven, procurando gesticular lo suficiente para que el muchacho leyera sus labios.

Yaten ni siquiera se inmutó. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

\- ¡Vete! – ordenó la rubia, mientras hacía un ademán en señal de correrlo.

Divertido, el muchacho mostró una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

La chica hizo un mohín. Estaba enojada, pero lo estaba más con ella misma por haberse entusiasmado al ver al platinado ahí, y peor aún, el aceptar que aquella mirada verde esmeralda que ahora se mostraba con un aire de misterio le resultara tan atractiva.

Mina movió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esas ideas de su mente. Yaten Kou era un imbécil y eso tenía que ser más fuerte que su deseo.

El platinado sonrió ampliamente al ver la molestia que había causado en la chica. No se iría, por lo menos no tan fácil, así que se plantó con los brazos cruzados frente a ella, seguro de sí mismo, gesticulando lo mejor posible.

\- Ven aquí ahora

Mina abrió los ojos al leer los labios del chico. Quería que bajara. Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando mantener su postura.

\- Vete

\- Ven aquí ahora – repitió él.

Rodando los ojos, y no teniendo más opción, Mina entró a su cuarto con la intención de tomar una manta con qué cubrirse y bajar a ver qué era lo que quería.

 _Dulce tentación_

Amy colgó, quedándose pensativa. Estaba preocupada.

No veía bien el hecho de que Serena se hubiera enamorado de un hombre mayor, más teniendo a Darien, que era el sueño de cualquier chica del colegio.

Y luego estaba Mina y Yaten, que aunque ésta le hubiera dicho que era un patán, el hombre estaba rondándola, molestando.

Y justo en esos momentos, la rubia estaba sola. ¿Qué podía hacerle ese tipo?

\- Los licenciados Kou – dijo a la nada.

Los conocía, como todos en la ciudad. Eran muy famosos y tenían una gran reputación. Sin embargo, se sentía molesta.

¿Por qué esos hombres molestaban a sus amigas? ¡Ellos eran abogados! Y aun así las buscaban aun siendo menores de edad.

Quería hacer algo por ellas, defenderlas de esos sujetos pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, hasta que algo llegó a su mente.

Rápidamente, prendió su laptop, conectándose a internet y buscando en Google.

\- ¡Eureka! – exclamó cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

Había un hermano más, Taiki Kou, el mayor de ellos.

\- Si hablo con él, si le digo lo que está sucediendo, tal vez él pueda hacer que sus hermanos entren en razón.

Y así, con eso en mente, apagó todo y se fue a dormir. Buscaría al abogado, hablaría con él y haría que esos hombres se alejaran de sus amigas. No iba a permitir que por un capricho y ego masculino, sus amigas salieran lastimadas.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – dijo un tanto agresiva Mina mientras se acercaba al platinado – si no te vas, le diré a mis padres.

\- No seas mentirosa. Sé perfectamente que tus padres están fuera de la ciudad.

La rubia lo miró fijamente, consternada. Se preguntaba cómo es que Yaten había sabido eso.

\- Quita esa cara – le ordenó – yo lo sé todo.

\- ¿Me estas espiando?

\- ¿Cómo para qué me serviría espiar a una niña como tú? – Yaten rodó los ojos.

\- Entonces, ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! – Mina se estaba exaltando

\- La calle es libre y yo puedo estacionarme y fumar donde se me dé la gana

\- Si claro, justo frente a mi casa

\- Hermosa coincidencia, ¿no? – Yaten sonrió sarcástico.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estoy sola? Si no te vas, llamaré a…

\- ¿A quién, Mina Aino? – la interrumpió - ¿A la policía? ¡Ah ya se! A tu novio, el adolescente ese.

\- ¡No hables así de Saijo!

\- ¿Saijo? ¿Así se llama?

\- ¿A qué viniste, Yaten Kou? ¡Vete! – la rubia estaba molesta

\- No me iré hasta que subas al auto – Yaten se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que subas a mi auto. Te llevaré a un lugar.

\- ¡No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado! – le respondió, completamente sonrojada

\- Entonces no me pienso ir.

\- Si claro – Mina soltó una estrepitosa carcajada – tienes que ir a trabajar y te va a dar hambre y sueño, y tendrás que marcharte.

\- Pues aunque tenga hambre y sueño me lo voy a aguantar, y me quedaré aquí hasta que vayas conmigo – aquella discusión se había tornado de niños pequeños.

\- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? ¿Me vas a secuestrar? – la chica se cubrió la boca - ¡Te voy a acusar de secuestro!

\- No es secuestro si la víctima va voluntariamente.

Yaten abrió galantemente la portezuela de su automóvil, invitando a la muchacha a entrar.

Como si fuera una obscura y lúgubre cueva, Mina miró dentro del auto, espantada. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, cubriéndose más con la manta. Yaten rodó los ojos al ver eso.

\- ¡Por Dios Mina! No soy ningún psicópata o secuestrador. Soy abogado, ¿lo recuerdas? Sé perfectamente en el problema que puedo meterme si te hago algo.

La rubia lo miraba con recelo.

\- Sé que fui un idiota la última vez, pero créeme, quiero llevarte a un lugar que te va a gustar, y si no vienes conmigo, juro por Dios que no me voy a ir de aquí y no me va a importar si te causo un problema o no.

Mina lo miraba, seria.

\- Estás loco – y dando media vuelta, se dirigió de nuevo a su casa.

\- ¡Mina por favor! – se adelantó hacia ella, tomándola del brazo – sube a ese auto o tendré que llevarte a la fuerza – la amenazó

\- ¡Me estás amenazando! ¿Me vas a violar?

\- ¡No digas tonterías! Si quisiera hacer eso, no me hubiera costado ningún trabajo meterme a tu casa, sabiendo que estás sola.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a estudiar las facciones del muchacho.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, descubriendo que Yaten decía la verdad.

\- Está bien Kou, iré contigo. Pero si me haces algo te juro que te denunciaré por pederasta.

\- Si Mina, lo que digas – le respondió, rodando los ojos – ahora sube.

Un poco recelosa, e ignorando su sentido de protección que le decía a gritos que no lo hiciera, Mina se subió en el Audi de Yaten, quien en un rápido movimiento lo puso en marcha, alejándose a toda velocidad del lugar.

* * *

126 reviews! Muchas gracias!

Por fin llegamos al tan ansiado lemon! Bombones espero que la espera (válgase la redundancia) haya valido la pena y este lemon haya sido de su agrado.

Amy intentando remediar las cosas no sabe en el lío que se meterá y ¿a dónde creen que haya llevado Yaten a Mina?

Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme sus comentarios. En cuanto a las actualizaciones, desgraciadamente ya no podré hacerlas tan seguido como quisiera, pues con el trabajo me encuentro bastante ocupada. Tengame paciencia por favor. No es mi intención dejar de escribir, solo que no lo haré tan seguido como antes. Sin embargo, procuraré no tardar mucho en subir nuevo capítulo.

Mony: Yaten tiene un plan en mente... un plan que no saldrá como él quiere. Las brujerias de Rei intentaran de una forma u otra ayudar a Serena y Seiya a estár juntos xD y pues si, Ikuko se preocupa por su hija. La paranoia de Seiya es por la muerte de Kakyuu, que bueno, ya poco a poco iré diciendo que onda con eso (aunque voy para largo). Me alegra que ya estes mejor :)

Genesis: Me temo que no habrá celos por parte de Seiya xD lo siento, pero después de hacer el amor, ambos ya tienen bien claro lo que quieren. Gracias por tu review!

Siiii: Pues así como que descendencia no habrá xD esta vez nada de embarazos no planeados en la historia xD

Bueno Bombones, nos leemos pronto. Los invito a leer la entrevista que me hizo Rogue Kou (a quien por cierto va dedicado este fic) en su blog Los fics de Rogue .mx (les dejo el link porque no se como resaltarlo ahaha xD) y no se olviden de pasar por mi OS **St. Valentine's U.S. Army** , un MinaxYaten!

Besos estelares! :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Yaten conducía tranquilamente por la carretera, siempre con la vista al frente. Llevaba el ceño adusto.

Mina lo miró de reojo para después dirigir su vista hacia el exterior, arrellanándose en el asiento. ¿Por qué había decidido ir con él?

Aquel trayecto se hacía incómodo, pues ambos no habían cruzado palabra desde que habían salido.

La rubia soltó un suspiro sin quitar la vista del paisaje, intentando descubrir hacia donde se dirigían. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que el platinado había tomado el kilómetro 34 de la intersección 52. Se dirigían hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Desesperada, volteó a verlo, haciéndole la muda pregunta, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Iba concentrado en el camino.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – se decidió preguntar por fin

\- A un lugar.

\- Yaten

\- Guarda silencio y no preguntes.

Sin más remedio, Mina tuvo que resignarse a descubrir cuál era su destino hasta que hubiesen llegado.

Diez minutos después, Yaten detuvo el auto y descendió de él.

Mina lo miró curiosa y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste abrió su portezuela y le tendió la mano, invitándola a bajar. Recelosa, la chica tomó su mano y bajó del carro.

\- Yaten, te juro que si intentas hacerme algo te vas a… - la muchacha no terminó la frase.

No podía creer lo que veía. Se encontraban en el mirador de la ciudad.

Desde donde estaban podían ver toda Tokio y además, estaban lo suficientemente lejos de las luces de la metrópoli como para poder apreciar el cielo tachonado de estrellas.

La rubia soltó la mano del platinado, dejando caer su manta para dirigirse hacia el barandal del mirador. Estaba anonadada.

Yaten cerró la portezuela y se quedó parado con las manos en los bolsillos, observándola. Si las cosas salían como tenía planeado, se ganaría su confianza y entonces todas sus fantasías eróticas se harían realidad.

\- Yaten – la voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos – esto es… maravilloso.

Mina se giró para encararlo, haciendo que su larga cabellera rubia envolviera su delicado cuerpo y sus ojos resplandecieran a la luz de las estrellas. Simplemente se veía perfecta.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago al ver la ilusión y felicidad en el rostro de Mina, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Afortunadamente estaba oscuro, así ella no podría percatarse de eso.

¿Por qué de repente se había sentido tan extraño al mirar a la chica girarse con esa gracia que la caracterizaba y ver sus hermosos ojos azules brillantes y llenos de emoción? Su único objetivo era ganarse la confianza de la muchacha, no enamorarse. _"Estúpidas mariposas"_ pensó _"ya las ahogaré con whisky"._

El chico sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos para después cruzarse de manos.

\- Vez, y no querías venir conmigo – fingió indignación

\- Yo lo siento – la rubia se encogió de hombros – pero tú tienes la culpa. La última vez fuiste muy cretino.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Yaten rodó los ojos – estaba enojado. Nunca le había mandado flores a nadie y justo cuando lo hice, me rechazaste.

\- Ya te dije que yo no recibí nada.

\- Me mandaste una nota, me dijiste que no querías recibir falsas adulaciones y me dijiste que no volviera. ¡Y la firmaste! – reclamó el platinado

\- ¡Ya te dije que no recibí nada! ¿Cómo podría rechazar unas flores? ¡Por Dios Yaten! ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio rechaza unas flores? – Mina se llevó las manos a la cadera.

\- Tú…

\- ¡Qué terco eres! Si las hubiera recibido, Saijo me hubiera…- de pronto guardó silencio y ambos se miraron fijamente. Ambos sabían lo que en realidad había pasado.

\- De modo que él fue quien me envió la nota y las flores de vuelta.

Mina no dijo nada. Simplemente se dirigió hacia el barandal, mientras Yaten la seguía.

\- Mina, discúlpame. Fui un idiota. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

\- No te preocupes, Yaten – contestó ella sin mirarlo. Estaba absorta mientras observaba la vista que tenía en frente.

El platinado no pudo evitar sentir ese calor que subía a sus mejillas de nuevo al observar el perfecto perfil de la muchacha, sintiéndose confundido.

Aún no comprendía el por qué había querido llevar a Mina a ese lugar tan especial para él, el cuál, nunca antes había pisado alguna de las numerosas chicas con las que había salido.

No sabía por qué había decidido llevarla precisamente a ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – la chica rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Eh? – el muchacho dio un respingo

\- Si. ¡Esto es increíble! Y las estrellas se aprecian a la perfección – Mina estaba maravillada.

Yaten mostró una media sonrisa cuando la vio; recordó que esa misma expresión tenía cuando fue a ese lugar en compañía de Setsuna por primera vez.

\- Me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo y que me perdonaras por ser un idiota.

\- Me parece buena idea, siempre y cuando no trates de abusar de mí – bromeó la rubia

El muchacho rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Era broma! – Mina rió escandalosamente – pero aún no me has dicho por qué me trajiste.

\- No lo sé. Simplemente creo que es el lugar indicado para iniciar algo… - respondió él un poco nostálgico.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza sin entender a lo que se había referido.

\- Vámonos. Es hora de que te lleve a tu casa.

 _Dulce tentación_

El sol entró de lleno a la habitación, lastimando los ojos de Seiya, quien al instante abrió los parpados. Desde hacía 10 años no se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento.

Era como una de aquellas mañanas tan gratificantes a las que se enfrentaba cuando había pasado una noche apasionada con su adorada Kakyuu.

Sin embargo, y aunque se sentía tan bien como aquel entonces, había algo diferente, algo que ni con su difunta esposa había sentido.

Giro el rostro para toparse con la menuda figura de la jovencita que ahora despertaría como toda una mujer; no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Serena dormía plácidamente sobre su costado, dándole la espalda al pelinegro. La rubia marea caía decorosamente sobre su hombro y espalda, delineando la femenina silueta y confundiéndose con la sábana.

Seiya se acercó a ella, comprobando que no había sido un sueño, que de verdad había hecho el amor con su adorado Bombón. Acarició suavemente su cabello para después hacerlo a un lado, descubriendo el desnudo hombro y depositando un tierno beso.

La rubia se removió al sentir el contacto, estirándose y abriendo lentamente los ojos, para toparse con la maravillosa sonrisa de Seiya.

\- Buenos días, hermoso Bombón – dijo él, dándole un beso en la frente

\- Buenos días, Seiya – respondió ella.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Bien, gracias – dijo Serena, incorporándose. Sin embargo, hizo un gesto de dolor y llevó instintivamente sus manos a su vientre.

\- ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó alarmado el hombre, posando sus manos sobre las de la muchacha.

\- No, no te preocupes. Fuiste muy tierno y fue muy hermoso – Serena esbozó una dulce sonrisa – pero como te dije, yo era virgen.

\- Bombón yo… lo siento por robarte tu virginidad….

\- ¡No te preocupes! Yo lo quería así – la chica se sonrojó - yo quería hacerlo contigo.

\- Sé que tienes novio – Seiya endureció el gesto – ¿por qué no lo hiciste con él?

\- Porque – la chica se abrazó las piernas, cubriéndose los senos con la sábana – él nunca quiso. Muchas veces yo le insistí, yo le dije que quería hacerlo pero él siempre me dijo que no podíamos hacer cosas que estaban mal. Cosas que no eran correctas.

\- Pero hacer el amor con alguien que amas no es malo.

\- Lo sé, pero Darien siempre decía que no era correcto – Serena giró su rostro, avergonzada de recordar a su novio estando en la cama de otro.

\- Bombón – el hombre la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo encarara – tal vez él no estaba preparado y tú no debes de sentirte mal por lo que hicimos.

Serena lo miró fijamente mientras su mirada se tornaba cristalina. El remordimiento la estaba siendo su presa.

\- No quiero lastimarlo – respondió ella suavemente – él no es mala persona. Es un chico muy lindo y agradable pero yo… - se mordió un labio – no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

\- Entonces tendrás que terminar con él. Es lo correcto – dijo el hombre, acariciando suavemente la dorada cabeza – yo también tengo una relación. Sin embargo, no amo a Michiru, te amo a ti y voy a terminar con ella. ¿Sabes? Ella es una chica excepcional, pero no es para mí. Se merece a alguien que la ame como se lo merece.

La rubia bajó el rostro

\- Tranquila Bombón. Todo tiene solución y todo estará bien. Ahora será mejor que tomes un baño antes que Chibi Chibi se dé cuenta que pasamos la noche juntos.

La muchacha asintió, tomando una playera de Seiya que estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama para colocársela y se trató de poner en pie. Sin embargo, el malestar en su zona íntima le impidió hacerlo.

\- ¡Bombón! – Seiya la sostuvo rápidamente - ¿segura que estás bien?

\- Sí, es solo que – la chica hizo un gesto de malestar.

\- Vamos. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Colocándose un pants y una playera de algodón, Seiya tomó en brazos a Serena, para llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes donde se supone la muchacha debía haber dormido.

Atravesaron el largo pasillo hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la recamara, la cual el hombre abrió hábilmente sin percatarse que Chibi Chibi los había visto.

La niña cerró lentamente su puerta después de haber pasar a su padre con Serena en brazos, recargándose sobre ella. Su pequeño cerebro pensaba con agilidad.

\- Papá y Bombón durmieron juntos… - la chiquilla reflexionaba – eso quiere decir que Serena será mi mamá y papá se librará de Michiru – sonrió al pensar en eso.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya regresó a su habitación, soltando un suspiro. ¿Por qué se había atormentado tanto tratando de negar lo que sentía? Definitivamente, no era un pederasta. Serena cumpliría la mayoría de edad en aproximadamente un año, no era tan niña después de todo.

Y Michiru… bueno, ella era punto y aparte. Ya vería como quitársela de encima.

Se apresuró a ordenar la recamara, topándose con las sábanas ensangrentadas de su cama. No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

Esa era la prueba real de que su bombón se había entregado a él, amándolo. No la dejaría ir; Serena era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

\- Gracias Kakyuu – susurró, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – gracias por poner a Serena en mi camino.

 _Dulce tentación_

La rubia bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Llevaba el cabello húmedo.

Aquél baño de tina que Seiya le propusiera le había caído de maravilla, haciéndola sentir relajada y feliz. Jamás pensó que una chica como ella pudiera tener el amor de un hombre como Seiya.

Hasta su olfato llegó el aroma de los hot cakes recién hechos que el pelinegro había preparado para esa mañana de sábado, abriéndole el apetito. Automáticamente, su estómago crujió.

\- ¡Buenos días Serena! – Chibi Chibi la saludó entusiasmada.

\- Hola pequeña – la rubia esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

\- Hola, Bombón – Seiya había dispuesto ya los hot cakes en un gran platón y el tarro de miel de arce sobre la meseta - ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Ya mejor, gracias – un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Serena.

\- ¿Estabas enferma? – preguntó preocupada la pequeña pelirroja. Tal vez por eso vio a su padre pasar cargándola.

\- No. Estoy bien.

Como una pequeña familia, los tres se sentaron a tomar el desayuno, mientras platicaban tranquilamente.

Cuando terminaron, Chibi Chibi se levantó presurosa, corriendo hacia su habitación bajo la mirada curiosa de Serena y Seiya.

\- De verdad, ¿ya estás bien? – preguntó el pelinegro, acariciando la mano de su amada.

\- Si, Seiya. Gracias.

\- Toma – el hombre colocó una caja de pastillas frente a la rubia – hice una rápida visita a la farmacia antes de que tu y la niña bajaran.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó inocentemente, tomando la caja entre sus manos

\- Anoche fui un descuidado – Seiya desvió la mirada, apenado – y tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que pase algo. Aún tienes mucho futuro por delante como para arruinarlo por un error.

\- Un bebé tuyo no sería ningún error…

\- Pero aún eres muy joven, y si quedaras embarazada en estos momentos, podríamos tener muchos problemas, sobre todo yo.

\- Entiendo.

\- Te prometo que no vas a volver a tomar la píldora. Yo voy a encargarme de cuidarte.

La chica asintió mientras tomaba la pastilla anticonceptiva con un poco de jugo de naranja.

\- ¡Papá! – la pelirroja se acercó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la pareja.

\- Dime, pequeña.

\- ¿Podrías peinar a Serena igual que yo? Una vez ella me dijo que le gustaría tener unos odangos en forma de corazón como los míos.

Seiya no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a mirar a Serena, quien lo veía igual de sorprendida que él. Ambos se sonrojaron.

\- Bueno, si ella quiere…

\- Si quiero, Seiya.

El hombre se levantó, tomando la cajita con pasadores y el peine que Chibi Chibi le pasó, colocándose detrás de Serena para peinarla, mientras ésta giraba el rostro hacia el suelo, sonrojada de que él la peinara, como si Seiya Kou no le hubiera hecho el amor la noche anterior.

 _Dulce tentación_

El auto plateado se detuvo tres cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de Serena.

\- Me gustaría poder dejarte en la puerta de tu casa, Bombón – dijo Seiya, volteando a ver la chica.

\- No te preocupes. Es mejor que no sepan que pasé la noche en tu casa.

Serena abrió la portezuela, bajando del carro, mientras una de las ventanas traseras se abría para que Chibi Chibi se asomara.

\- Serena, gracias por pasar la noche con nosotros – la niña sonrió – vendrás más seguido, ¿verdad?

\- Trataré…

\- Bombón – Seiya se asomó – llámame si lo necesitas, ¿ok?

\- No te preocupes – Serena esbozó una cálida sonrisa

\- Te hablo más tarde.

El pelinegro le aventó un beso, le guiñó el ojo y puso el auto en marcha mientras la chica agitaba alegremente su mano para después dirigirse a su casa.

No se percató que, detrás de un árbol, Phobos y Deimos estaban vigilándola atentamente.

\- ¿No se te hace muy extraño, hermana, que ese hombre haya traído a Serena?

. A decir verdad, sí – Deimos se cruzó de brazos - ¿de dónde pudiera venir a estas horas de la mañana y que ese hombre la hubiera traído?

\- Solo hay una opción – Phobos miró maliciosamente a Deimos – además, ¿no viste la mochila que traía en las manos?

La chica de ojos púrpuras se llevó las manos a la boca, asombrada, mientras su hermana entornaba la mirada.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- Serena pasó la noche en casa de ese hombre…

\- ¡Phobos! Esta será una gran noticia para Rei.

\- Y lo mejor de todo es que Darien quedará solo e indefenso y entonces Rei podrá conquistarlo.

Ambas chicas rieron al unísono.

\- Aunque pienso que no debería ser tan egoísta y debería compartirlo con nosotras – los ojos de Deimos se oscurecieron.

\- Pienso lo mismo, hermana. Los cuatro podríamos pasarla muy bien… - Phobos mostró una retorcida sonrisa.

\- ¡Vayamos al templo Hikawa!

Y tomadas de las manos, las gemelas pelinegras corrieron en dirección al hogar de Rei y Darien.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- Papá, ¿Serena y tú son novios?

Al oír la pregunta que lanzara su hija, Seiya dio un respingo, sintiendo que todo el color se le iba.

\- No, ¿por qué? – respondió nerviosamente sin quitar la vista del camino

\- Es que… te vi hoy pasando por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Serena, y la llevabas cargando, como aquella noche que se durmió en la sala – la niña iba recargada en el asiento de su padre, jugueteando con el largo cabello negro.

\- Pequeña, yo quiero mucho a Serena, pero tú sabes que mi novia es Michiru.

\- La pelirroja no dijo nada. Simplemente se reacomodó en su asiento.

\- Pero, si quieres a Serena, entonces… – la niña no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- ¿A ti te gustaría que Bombón y yo fuéramos novios? – aventuró Seiya.

\- Si. Serena me cae bien, Michiru no – Kakyuu se abrazó a sí misma, bajando la mirada, como si recordara algo.

\- Bueno, si a ti te gusta más Serena para que sea mi novia, entonces ella será mi novia – el hombro volteó sobre su hombro para ver a su hija de soslayo.

\- ¿De verdad? – Chibi Chibi se precipitó hacia delante, mirando con ilusión a su padre.

\- Sí, así es – Seiya esbozó una sonrisa – le pediré entonces a Bombón que sea mi novia.

\- ¿Y Michiru?

\- Michiru…- el pelinegro soltó un suspiro – creo que ya es tiempo que me sincere con ella y termine esta relación que no nos lleva a ningún lado.

Satisfecha, Chibi Chibi volvió a su lugar, mirando por la ventana.

Estaba feliz, no podía ocultarlo. Serena era una chica linda, gentil y la quería mucho, ella era perfecta para ser su mamá y veía como su padre cambiaba teniendo la presencia de la rubia cerca, a diferencia de la abogada Kahio.

Suspiro tranquila de saber que por fin, su padre y esa mujer terminarían, porque había algo en ella que no le gustaba, algo que desde que tenía uso de razón, la hacía rechazar a aquella mujer hermosa y de porte elegante que había rondado a su padre y a ella durante todos esos años.

Y es que, no lo entendía, pero su subconsciente sabía perfectamente por qué rechazaba a Michiru Kahio.

* * *

Hola!

Gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar! Pero las ideas no fluían como era debido xD. Sé que igual es corto el capitulo, pero son tantas cosas que quiero meter que pareciera que casi no avanzo ahah xD paciencia por favor!

Por fin Serene y Seiya romperan con sus parejas para iniciar "formalmente" su relación, y Chibi Chibi más que feliz! Por qué creen que la pequeña sienta ese rechazo hacia Michiru?

No se preocupe, Phobos y Deimos están medias locas, pero, no habrá ninguna orgifiesta. Ni crean que Rei va a prestar a Darien después de lo mucho que se ha esforzado.

Ben: Gracias por leerme y dejar tu review!

Sonia: Gracias por tu review! Jeje, para que no andes checando cada dos dias, aprox cuenta de una semana a quince días a partir de la ultima actualización :p

Karl: Gracias por tu review n.n que bueno que te gustó el capitulo

Liz Vara: Gracias Bombón ;)

Invitado misterioso: Me da gusto que te guste! :D Espero no defraudarte n.n y creo que todos odian a Michiru aqui ahaha

Genesis: Que bueno que te gustó el lemon. Yaten es un patán pero pronto revelará s corazón de pollo, ntp. Gracias por leer la entrevista! :D que bueno que tengamos cosas afines n.n

Zei: Me da gusto que te haya gustado! :D

Invitado misterioso 2: Aquí va la nueva actualización ;)

Bueno Bombones, me despido, y por cierto, esto no es manual de las buenas costumbres, por aquellos "espantados" y no dejaré de escribir por algunos haters que no les guste X o Y, ¿estamos?

No se olviden pasar por mi página, me encuentran en Facebook como Gabiusa Kou, y los invito a leer **Moonligth Destiny** y **Seiya Kou** , mis más recientes publicaciones.

Besos estelares! :*

 _"Si ladran los perros es señal que vamos avanzando"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Phobos y Deimos subieron las escaleras del templo Hikawa tan rápido como pudieron, divisando, entre las sacerdotisas de aquel lugar que iban y venían entre la gente que se encontraba haciendo plegarias y oraciones, a su amiga Rei.

La pelinegra estaba limpiando la entrada principal de templo cuando sintió la presencia de sus amigas y fieles ayudantes, por lo que levantó la vista hacia las escaleras; una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pues sabía que si se encontraban ahí era porque habían cumplido su encomienda.

La sacerdotisa les hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, dejando la escoba de lado y comenzando a caminar hacia la parte trasera, dirigiéndose a la casa. Al ver esto, las gemelas supieron que quería que la siguieran.

Las chicas se abrieron paso entre la concurrencia y discretamente comenzaron a rodear las diversas salas que conformaron el templo, encaminándose al sendero que llevaba hacia la casa Hino.

Parada tras uno de los grandes árboles que conformaban el jardín, estaba Rei, esperándolas.

Las pelinegras se acercaron sigilosamente.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la sacerdotisa algo impaciente.

Phobos y Deimos se miraron antes de contestar, como preguntándose quién hablaría primero. Fue Deimos quien tomó la palabra.

\- Vimos a Serena llegar a su casa esta mañana, y quien la llevó fue nada más y nada menos que el padre de esa niña pelirroja.

\- Además – continuó Phobos – llevaba una maleta de ropa. No hay que ser muy inteligentes como para saber qué fue lo que realmente sucedió.

\- ¿Por qué ese hombre tendría que llevarla a su casa a estas horas de la mañana? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido Serena como para que él se la topara y la llevara de vuelta? – opinó la chica de ojos púrpura.

\- Solo hay una opción, Rei: Serena pasó la noche en casa de los Kou – dijo finalmente la chica de ojos rojos.

Rei escuchó todo en silencio, pasmada. Si aquello era cierto, eso quería decir que muy pronto le quedaría el camino libre para conquistar a Darien.

\- Pero bien pudo haber pasado la noche con la niña y no con ese hombre – aventuró un poco dudosa.

\- Si, pero la manera en la que se despidió de él y la forma en la que iba, casi flotando a su casa, no es como de una simple pijamada.

\- Y la madre de Serena le tenía prohibido acercarse a esa niña y a su padre. Por eso ella dejó de ser su sempai – acotó Phobos – Rei, esto es muy lógico, Serena le mintió a su madre para poder pasar la noche en casa de esa familia y acostarse con él.

Al oír aquella declaración tan segura por parte de una de las gemelas, Rei se mordió un labio. No cabía duda, eso debió haber pasado. ¿Qué otra cosa si no?

Era verdad, Ikuko había intervenido en el cambio de kohai de la rubia y de manera repentina ella y el abogado no habían cruzado palabra, como si les estuviera prohibido hablarse, además, la relación entre la chica y su primo iba cada vez de mal en peor. Eran muchas coincidencias.

\- El amarre funcionó – dijo por fin la sacerdotisa – Serena y Seiya están juntos…

Las pelinegras asintieron ante la mirada ansiosa de su amiga.

\- Darien, muy pronto tu y yo también estaremos juntos, puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, y entonces, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos – sentenció, mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la habitación de su primo.

 _Dulce tentación_

Serena cerró la puerta de su habitación lo más despacio que pudo, tratando de no llamar la atención, aunque en realidad su pecho fuera un volcán de sentimientos y emociones.

Deseaba estar sola y disfrutar de todo aquello que había ocurrido; estaba eufórica.

Aventando su bolsa con ropa y enseres personales al piso y corrió hacia su cama, dejándose caer mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿De verdad aquello había ocurrido o solo había sido un sueño? ¿Había hecho el amor la noche anterior con Seiya Kou, uno de los más importantes y famosos abogados de Tokio?

Un potente cosquilleo se abrió paso en su entrepierna, lo que hizo que llevara instintivamente su mano hacia su intimidad.

Sí, sí había pasado. Sí había hecho el amor con Seiya Kou.

Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que su primera vez sería tan hermosa y perfecta como esa noche, en la que se había entregado sin siquiera pensarlo. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba siendo víctima de un hambre voraz; quería hacerlo de nuevo, como fuera, donde fuera, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo.

Pero tenía que controlarse, pues ahora que había iniciado aquella extraña relación, tendrían que ser más cuidadoso y no se podrían ver tan seguido como quisiera. Además, sabía que Seiya podría meterse en un problema si alguien se diera cuenta de aquello, pues ella aun no cumplía la mayoría de edad.

Serena soltó un suspiro, incorporándose. Tenía otro asunto que atender.

\- Darien…- dijo de pronto.

Él no se merecía eso, él era una buena persona y no merecía ser engañado de una manera tan vil como aquella. Tenía que terminar con él, como sugirió Seiya. Lo iba lastimar, era cierto, pero prefería eso a mantener una doble relación que a la larga los iba a destruir a ambos y entonces sí, Darien sufriría peor de lo que podía hacerlo ahora. Su débil corazón no lo soportaría.

Tomando valor, la rubia sacó el celular de su bolso y tecleó un número. Era mejor acabar con aquello lo antes posible.

 _Dulce tentación_

El restaurante Luna Plateada estaba ubicado en el sector Mugen de la ciudad, uno de los más elegantes y distinguidos de Tokio.

Solo la gente elite podía acceder a él, debido a los altos costos de los platillos. Y no era para menos, siendo dueño del lugar el chef internacional Masato Sanjoin, acostumbrado siempre a cumplir el capricho de los paladares más exigentes en un ambiente vanguardista y con la última tecnología.

Seiya se enderezó en su asiento y pasó una mano por su cabello, acomodándoselo, llamando la atención de las féminas del lugar que lo miraban con interés y un cierto toque de lujuria.

Era un gesto típico de él cuando se encontraba en una situación de tensión que para el sexo femenino representaba una sexy debilidad; haciendo ese gesto había ganado varios casos a lo largo de su carrera que las juezas habían tomado como su "as bajo la manga" aunque realmente el pobre pelinegro se estuviera muriendo de los nervios y no lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Y ese momento no era la excepción.

Todavía se preguntaba por qué había citado a Michiru en aquel elegante restaurante si la iba a terminar. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido hablar con ella en su casa.

Pero lo que inconscientemente había buscado era que la peliaguamarina no le armara una escena. La conocía y sabía que la mujer no perdería el glamour teniendo público.

Seiya escuchó un taconeo aproximarse hasta su lugar, lo que hizo que girara el rostro, topándose con ella.

Michiru se dirigía con toda seguridad hacia el lugar donde su novio se encontraba; llevaba un bonito vestido cuello V en azul marino con un cinto dorado que acentuaba su cintura. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, dejando que los rizos cayeran libremente adornando su perfecta cabeza y sus zapatillas en color camel hacían juego con su bolso.

El pelinegro se puso de pie, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras esperaba que la peliaguamarina llegara a la mesa. Se veía tan hermosa… y pensar que en ese instante le rompería el corazón.

\- ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Para nada – respondió él, un tanto tajante.

La mujer se acercó al hombre, intentando saludarlo con un beso en los labios que éste rechazó. Extrañada, se le quedó viendo fijamente.

\- Michiru, por favor, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

\- Seiya, ¿qué ocurre? Me estas espantando.

En ese momento se acercó a ellos un mesero, dispuesto a tomar la orden.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó - ¿desean ordenar algo?

\- Una copa de vino tinto – respondió Seiya

\- Yo quiero una limonada y una ensalada césar.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el mesero anotó diligentemente la orden y se marchó.

\- Seiya, ¿sucede algo?

\- Michiru – el pelinegro soltó un suspiro – sabes que eres una mujer muy hermosa y que en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me he sentido un hombre muy afortunado.

La aludida sonrió

\- Y yo soy la mujer más afortunada al tener de novio al hombre más maravilloso, guapo y perfecto de toda la galaxia – dijo ella con coquetería mientras deslizaba su mano sobre la mesa, intentando tomar la mano de Seiya.

\- Pero…

Al oír aquello, la abogada se tensó, retirando rápidamente su mano.

\- ¿Pero qué, Seiya?

\- Michiru, necesitas a alguien que te ame como tu te lo mereces, y yo no puedo ser esa persona.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todo este tiempo he tratado de amarte, de sentir por ti lo que sentía antes con… - el pelinegro prefirió omitir el nombre de su esposa – pero no puedo. Te aprecio, te aprecio demasiado, pero no te amo, y tu no te mereces esto.

\- Seiya por favor. Yo creo que todo este asunto de Blanc te ha tenido muy tenso pero… me has hecho feliz, de verdad, no tienes porqué llegar a esto – la peliaguamarina sonaba angustiada, tratando de convencer a su novio.

\- No, Michiru. Perdóname, pero no puedo seguir más con esto. No puedo lastimarte ni lastimarme. Lo mejor es que terminemos esta relación.

\- Seiya – Michiru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

\- Intenté amarte, de verdad lo hice, pero no pude, y menos después que… - de pronto, calló.

\- ¿Después de qué? – el tono de la mujer cambió a uno frio, haciendo que entornara los ojos.

\- Después de que me enamorara de otra persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida – dijo al fin, mirándola fijamente.

Para Michiru, todo aquello fue como recibir un balde de agua fría.

Se imaginaba todo, menos que Seiya terminara su relación. ¿Y cómo que se había enamorado de alguien más? Se la pasaba prácticamente en la oficina, con ella o con Chibi Chibi. ¿En qué momento había conocido a otra mujer?

\- No puedes hacerme esto – soltó al fin.

\- Perdóname, pero es lo mejor para ambos. Y sé que me vas a odiar, pero créeme que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte.

\- ¡Seiya!

\- Debo irme – el hombre se levantó – la cuenta ya está pagada. Puedes consumir lo que desees.

Y sin esperar que la mujer protestara, se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Michiru ni siquiera volteó a verlo cuando el hombre se alejaba del lugar. Su mente trabajaba al mil por hora, tratando de encontrar una solución.

\- Ni creas que te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí, Seiya Kou – dijo al fin – te juro que voy a dar con esa mujer que me está robando tu amor y la voy a quitar de mi camino como hice con Kakyuu – sentenció.

 _Dulce tentación_

La tarde estaba cayendo en Tokio cuando Serena llegó al Parque #10.

Soltando un suspiro, echó un vistazo por los alrededores. Darien no había llegado.

Se dirigió hacia la fuente y se sentó. Estaba nerviosa.

Instintivamente, comenzó a apretar su falda al tiempo que alzaba su mirada al cielo.

Era lo mejor para ambos; Darien no se merecía todo aquello y ella no podía estar atada a alguien que no amaba.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, brillando con la luz del atardecer, que le daba a Serena un toque etéreo y magistral.

Su piel brillaba en tonos dorados mientras su cabello reflejaba la luz anaranjada, dándole fulgores de fuego.

Se veía diferente… como una princesa de algún lejano planeta.

A lo lejos, el moreno la observaba; Darien tragó con dificultad al mirar a su novia. Era ella y sin embargo no… no sabía qué era lo que le había dado aquella apariencia tan madura y solemne que ahora mostraba.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas, girando instintivamente al sentir la presencia de su novio tras ella.

\- Hola – saludó él, con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Hola – respondió ella – creo que esta vez llegué temprano.

\- Eso veo.

El muchacho se sentó junto a ella, tomándole la mano. Sabía que algo no andaba bien.

\- El atardecer está muy melancólico, ¿no te parece? Es como si supiera que algo va a pasar…- aventuró el moreno.

Al oír aquello, Serena dio un respingo, sintiendo una necesidad imperiosa de llorar.

Jamás imaginó que aquello le costara tanto trabajo.

\- Serena, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Darien un poco extrañado de ver el estado de su novia.

\- Darien… ¡perdóname! – la muchacha no pudo más, rompiendo en llanto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás espantando – dijo él, mientras abrazaba a la muchacha.

\- Esto está mal. Todo está mal, nosotros estamos mal desde hace tiempo atrás…

El moreno contuvo el aliento; pronto adivinó hacia dónde se dirigía la rubia

\- Hemos intentado que las cosas funcionen, pero ha llegado un punto en el que ya no podemos… yo ya no puedo Darien – ella lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos - no puedo dañarte más de lo que he hecho.

\- Tu prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que siempre me amarías – el chico no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

\- Sé lo que te prometí, pero no puedo cumplir con eso. Yo… yo…

El moreno la miró desesperado, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

\- Me enamoré de otra persona

En ese momento, el mundo se hizo pedazos para Darien. Aquello tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Cómo Serena lo estaba terminando? Ella prometió siempre quererlo, ¿qué iba a hacer solo en el mundo?

\- No, imposible…

\- Perdóname Darien – Serena era un mar de llanto – es lo mejor. Tu encontraras a alguien que te ame cómo te lo mereces, no como yo. Esto termina aquí, lo siento Darien, lo siento.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la rubia se levantó y se echó a correr en dirección a su casa, dejando al chico muy confundido y afectado.

\- Primero mis padres, y ahora ella – el muchacho hiperventilaba – ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡por qué!

Darien se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando escapar su llanto mientras se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño, solo y perdido que nadie quería amar.

 _Dulce tentación_

Mina estaba en su camerino arreglándose para salir al escenario. Estaba ansiosa, pues sabía que esa noche, Yaten estaría presente. Deseaba verlo cuanto antes.

\- Venus – dijo Kaitou mientras abría la puerta – sales en 5 minutos.

\- Creo que te estás tomando muy enserio lo de ser manager – la rubia lo miraba a través del espejo – solo es el bar de mi primo, no el escenario de Brodway.

El joven platinado hizo una mueca, entrando al camerino mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, al tiempo que Mina giraba en el taburete del tocador para encararlo.

\- Pensé que este era tu sueño.

\- Si, Saijo, es mi sueño, pero te lo estás tomando muy personal.

\- Tienes que ser disciplinada desde ahora para que te acostumbres, así cantes en un recital escolar.

La muchacha se levantó para confrontarlo. Estaba molesta con su novio, no solo por sus exigencias como manager, sino por lo que había hecho con las flores que Yaten le había enviado.

¿Quién se creía que era? No era ni su dueño, ni su marido, ni su manager en si, porque nunca firmaron un contrato ni nada, solo era un chico de su edad con el que mantenía una relación y que se había ofrecido a acompañarla y cuidarla cuando ella tuvo la oportunidad de cantar en el bar propiedad de Andrew, eso era todo.

\- Ya basta Saijo. Me estoy cansando de todo esto. ¡Deja de actuar como si fueras de verdad mi manager!

En ese instante, Andrew abrió la puerta, observando con recelo la escena entre su prima y el joven.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes – respondió la muchacha – ya voy al escenario.

La rubia tomó su antifaz y salió del camerino, dejando a ambos chicos en el lugar.

\- Estas advertido Ace. No le hagas nada a mi prima – y dicho esto, el rubio salió de la habitación, bajo la fría mirada de Kaitou.

 _Dulce tentación_

Saijo observaba al público a orillas del escenario, cuidando que nadie se acercara a Venus cuando lo vio.

Sintió como le ardía la sangre al toparse con ese par de ojos burlones color esmeralda y esa sonrisa socarrona. ¿Quién se creía el idiota ese? ¿Acaso no había entendido?

Con paso seguro y sin importarle siquiera la diferencia de edades, se acercó a él.

\- Creo que Venus fue muy clara contigo cuando te dijo que no volvieras por aquí – dijo con fiereza el joven Ace.

\- Pero si es el puberto perro guardián de Mina – Yaten lo miró displicente – disculpa, pero ella no es dueña del lugar y puedo venir aquí las veces que se me antoje.

\- ¿A quién has llamado perro, grandísimo imbécil? – Saijo estaba enojado - ¿Y por qué la llamas por su nombre?

\- ¿Será porque ella me lo dijo? – el platinado Kou ladeó la cabeza en un gesto sarcástico.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí, idiota! – Saijo se le fue encima a Yaten – Mina es mi novia y no voy a permitir que un pervertido como tú se le acerque.

En ese instante, las personas que estaban junto al par de platinados se hicieron a un lado al ver que allí habría una pelea segura.

Andrew junto con el personal de seguridad se acercó a separarlos y pronto los sacaron del local.

\- ¿Qué les sucede a ambos? – preguntó el rubio, mientras los platinados eran sostenidos por dos guardias.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Que estoy protegiendo a tu prima de tipejos como él! – escupió Saijo, retorciéndose para que el guardia lo soltara.

\- ¡Cuida tus palabras niñito! ¡No sabes con quien te metes! – tronó Yaten

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Mina llegó corriendo al ver el alboroto.

\- ¡No quiero que te acerques a ese imbécil!

\- ¡Pero Saijo! Yaten es mi amigo, y tu no puedes prohibirme que le hable.

\- Ace, el señor Kou es uno de los más importantes abogados de Tokio, además de ser uno de mis clientes distinguidos. Llevaba tiempo sin venir y no es posible que lo trates así.

Saijo miraba con odio a Yaten

\- Lo único que quiero es que no se le acerque a Mina. ¡He visto como la observa y ella es mia!

\- ¡Yo no soy de tu propiedad!

\- Prima, por favor entra y ve al camerino. Te llevaré a casa – ordenó Andrew – en cuanto a ti, Saijo, será mejor que te vayas a casa y usted, señor Kou, por favor tranquilícese. Lamento este incidente, pero el joven Ace es solo un chiquillo de 17 años. No quiso ofenderlo.

\- No se preocupe, señor Furuhata – respondió un tranquilo Yaten – seguro que no. Me paso a retiro – Yaten se acomodó la camisa - Y tú niño, deberías aprender a confiar más en ella. Yo solo deseo la amistad de Mina.

Y sin decir más, el platinado de cabello largo se retiró, dejando a un Saijo en medio de una rabieta de celos.

* * *

Hola!

Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero bueno, ya está aquí el capitulo jaja Amiga L. Salander, cumplí con tu petición del Stand Up, espero te guste el capi!

Pues ya Serena y Seiya son libres, eso quiere decir que muy pronto podran iniciar su relacion :p

Invitado misterioso: Gracias por tu rw! Me da gusto que te agrade la historia.

Alexia: Haruka va a intentar en su momento hacer entrar en razón a Michiru, pero ella tiene ese algo que se le llama "vena de maldad" :/

Ben: Prometo que habrá más lemon SxS ;) no desesperais.

Liz Vara: Gracias por tu rw Bombón! :*

Invitado misterioso 2: Gracias por tu rw! Hago todo lo posible por no demorar en actualizar jeje

Genesis: Yaten no es malo, es pervertido y todo, pero no malo, y al final va a terminar como manso cordero con Mina :p respecto a Chibi Chibi, si ella vio algo pero al ser una bebé, no lo recuerda. Gracias por leer St. Valentine's Army y Moonligth Destiny :D

Lucy Lara: Gracias por tu RW!

Cate: Muchas gracias por tus halagos n/n si poco a poco las cosas entre Mina y Yaten iran mejorando y Serena y Seiya estaran juntos :)

Kagomehb: Jajaja compenso lo cortito del primer capi con esto último xD si Yaten se está enamorando aunque no quiera reconocerlo y con Seiya, es un asalta cunas y todo xD pero no es mala persona, solo se enamoró, por eso cuida a Serena n.n

Me despido Bombones hasta nuevo aviso (por los tiempos y así) No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares! :*

 _"Si ladran los perros es señal que vamos avanzando"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lime e incesto**

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, recortada por la silueta del muchacho que estaba retrepado en la cama, regodeándose en su dolor. La pálida luz de la luna acentuaba su aspecto melancólico.

Rei no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el dolor que en ese momento experimentaba Darien; sabía lo que había pasado e indirectamente ella había cooperado para ello. El fuego sagrado le había confirmado lo que Phobos y Deimos le dijeran esa mañana: Serena había entregado su pureza al hombre de la larga cabellera negra.

La sacerdotisa se llevó las manos al pecho, estrujándoselas; le dolía ver a su primo así, y al mismo tiempo, el odio hacia Serena se incrementaba _"Si esa niña entrometida nunca hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas, Darien no sufriría de esa manera…"_

La chica abrió un poco más la puerta, dejando pasar la luz del pasillo.

Darien ni siquiera volteo. Simplemente miró de reojo hacia donde su prima se encontraba y se enjugó las lágrimas. No tenía ganas de pelear.

Rei cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando envuelta en la oscuridad del cuarto de su primo y se acercó hasta el lecho, conteniendo el aliento.

\- ¿Darien? – lo llamó.

El moreno seguía dándole la espalda, sorbiendo sus lágrimas mientras miraba fijamente la luna llena a través de la ventana.

\- ¿Darien? – le volvió a llamar mientras se estrujaba las manos. La ansiedad la estaba matando.

\- ¿Por qué nadie puede amarme, Rei? – el chico por fin rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué no soy capaz de tener conmigo a las personas que amo? – Darien se incorporó, dándole la cara.

Rei no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida al ver el hermoso rostro de su primo bañado en lágrimas y afligido por el dolor, e inmediatamente, rompió la distancia que los separaba a ambos, subiendo en el lecho no importándole que sus ropajes de sacerdotisa cayeran un poco sobre su cuerpo, mostrándose semidesnuda.

Darien cerró los ojos al sentir como su prima lo envolvía entre sus brazos y rápidamente se acurrucó en su pecho, dejándose consolar.

\- Yo estoy aquí contigo, Darien. Yo te amo – las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la muchacha.

\- Rei, ella…

\- Ella ya no importa – lo interrumpió la pelinegra – déjame demostrarte que puedo amarte.

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica tomó la barbilla del muchacho para alzarle el rostro y lentamente unió sus labios con los de él, abriéndose paso, explorando la masculina boca mientras él mansamente le permitía a su prima que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Rei profundizó el beso, succionando y mordisqueando aquellos carnosos labios que deseaba probar desde hacía mucho tiempo mientras hundía sus finos dedos en la mata de cabello negro del chico.

Instintivamente, Darien posó sus manos sobre las caderas de la muchacha, atrayéndola contra si mientras los ropajes de sacerdotisa caían si ningún pudor hasta la cintura, mostrando el femenino torso desnudo.

\- Rei, esto no está bien – jadeó él, separándose un poco, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la vista que tenía.

Qué importa ya lo que pueda pasar, si desde que éramos unos pubertos nos tocábamos. Darien por favor, déjame amarte, déjame demostrarte que soy más mujer que Serena y que soy digna de ti – dijo la muchacha, mirándolo suplicante.

El dolor y su instinto de hombre pudieron más que su raciocinio, y en un afán de olvidar, Darien buscó con desesperación los labios de Rei, mientras recorría el cuerpo de aquella diosa de fuego.

Las ropas fueron cayendo mientras la atmósfera se volvía más densa, más pasional… ya no importaban los lazos de sangre, Darien y Rei se entregaban el uno al otro entre caricias y besos que iban quedando tatuados en la piel.

La pelinegra arqueó la espalda cuando su primo bajó hasta su vientre, depositando besos húmedos, ya sin controlar su propio instinto.

Por fin todo lo que había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad, le entregaría su virginidad a Darien y nada ni nadie podría impedírselo, ya nada se interpondría entre ellos.

\- Rei – gimió el muchacho, incorporándose mientras se acomodaba entre las femeninas piernas.

\- Te amo, Darien. Te amo y siempre lo he hecho – respondió ella, depositando cortos besos en los labios.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- Completamente. ¡Hazlo! – le exigió.

Lentamente, el chico se unió a ella, en un suave movimiento que rápidamente pasó a un frenesí incontrolable. El despecho era lo único que lo motivaba a cometer aquel acto de incesto, el despecho y la soledad que toda su vida había sentido y que en ese instante ese dolor era apaciguado por la exuberante pelinegra que yacía bajo él, respondiendo a sus embates.

Rei… ella lo quería, ella no lo iba a dejar, como lo hicieron sus padres o Serena. Rei le podía dar el amor que en nadie más había encontrado.

Darien se desplomó sobre el pecho de la chica, jadeando, mientras trataba de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco.

Ella se aferró a él, acariciándolo y disfrutando de las últimas contracciones orgásmicas que aun resentía en su intimidad. Pronto, sus respiraciones se volvieron acompasadas, subiendo y bajando el pecho al mismo tiempo.

Darien, acurrucado contra el pecho de Rei, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido mientras ésta le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda y la cabeza.

Todo lo que él necesitaba se lo daría ella de ahora en adelante, no importaba nada ya, no importaba la sangre, había logrado su cometido.

Se sentía tranquila de tenerlo para ella, sin prejuicios ni preceptos morales. La chica giró el rostro hacia la ventana sin dejar de acariciar maternalmente al indefenso muchacho que dormía sobre ella.

Sabía que era insano y que su relación sería por demás enfermiza, pero que importaba si ya era su mujer.

 _Dulce tentación_

La mañana del lunes había transcurrido como de costumbre en el área de preparatoria de Juuban College, y para el medio día, las chicas tomaron su ya tradicional receso intermedio debajo de uno de los frondosos árboles que se encontraban en las áreas verdes.

\- Seiya fue muy tierno – relataba Serena a sus amigas, completamente sonrojada – jamás pensé que mi primera vez fuera así.

\- ¡Qué emoción, Serena! – Mina estaba eufórica – pero, ¿te gustó? ¿Te dolió? ¡Cuenta los detalles!

\- ¡Mina! – Amy estaba escandalizada – contrólate. Y tú, Serena, ¿ya pensaste que va a suceder con Darien?

\- Yo… bueno…- la rubia de odangos desvió la mirada – terminé con él.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamaron ambas jovencitas

\- Era lo mejor chicas. Él es una buena persona y no puedo dañarlo de esta manera. Merece a alguien que lo ame de verdad, y yo no soy esa persona.

La plática de las chicas se vio interrumpida por la campana que anunciaba el final del receso y la salida de los chicos de primaria.

Serena se incorporó y tomó rápidamente sus cosas, digiriéndose al área de primaria.

\- Serena, ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la peliazul – tenemos clase de informática.

\- No voy a entrar. Voy a ver a Seiya.

\- Pero Serena…

\- Es el único momento del día en el que puedo verlo, y no lo desperdiciaré. Nos vemos chicas.

Y antes de que Amy pudiera decir algo, la rubia se alejó tan pronto como pudo, pues ansiaba ver al pelinegro.

\- Déjala, Amy. Ella ya no es una niña y puede tomar sus propias decisiones – comentó Mina, mientras se dirigían al aula.

\- Si pero puede meterse en problemas. Su mamá puede enterarse, además faltar a clases no le ayudará, y el pobre de Darien…

\- Amy, ese no es problema tuyo. Entiendo que te preocupe pero ella sabe lo que hace.

\- Lo dices porque también estas interesada en un Kou – soltó la muchacha

\- Pues si, me gusta Yaten, pero no estamos hablando si nos gusta tal o cual persona, se trata de que cada quien comete errores y de ellos aprende, y no podemos meternos en la vida de otras personas – replicó la rubia de media cola.

\- ¿Y Saijo?

\- ¿Qué tiene Saijo?

\- Es tu novio…

Mina rodó los ojos. No entendía ese afán de Amy de que todo fuera recto de acuerdo a los valores morales.

\- Ojalá nunca te fijes en alguien que sea "prohibido", porque entonces sabrás como nos sentimos – sentenció la chica.

La peliazul no dijo nada, simplemente guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras de su amiga.

\- Mira – dijo por fin – ahí está Saijo, y al parecer quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Ah si? Pues que se espere. Tenemos clase de informática, ¿no?

Y dicho esto, Mina se adelantó al aula seguida de la mirada fulminante de su novio.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- ¡Chibi Chibi! – gritó Serena mientras corría al encuentro de la pequeña

\- ¡Serena! – chilló la niña, abalanzándose contra la rubia.

\- ¿Viene tu papá por ti?

\- Si, de hecho ya llegó. ¡Mira! Ahí está.

La chica podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos cuando vio la gallarda figura de Seiya, de pie junto al automóvil plateado, mirando fijamente hacia donde se encontraba ella y la pelirroja. No lo veía desde el sábado por la mañana.

Chibi Chibi se adelantó hacia su padre, seguida de Serena, quien esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa para luego, dejarse estrechar por los fuertes brazos del pelinegro.

\- ¿Me extrañaste, Bombón? – susurró Seiya con una leve sonrisa

\- Mucho – respondió la muchacha, sonrojada.

El hombre abrió la portezuela del carro invitando a ambas chicas a subir y arrancó, perdiéndose de las miradas curiosas.

 _Dulce tentación_

La clase de informática había terminado y por fin los chicos de la preparatoria de Juuban podían retirarse a casa.

Mina y Amy se dirigían hacia la puerta cuando una mano apresó el brazo de la rubia, haciendo que se detuviera.

\- Tenemos que hablar Mina – sentenció Saijo, molesto.

\- Creo que tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar – la chica se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que prefieras a ese tipo? ¡Por Dios, Mina! Es más grande que ambos.

\- Yaten es mi amigo, y no porque a ti no te guste voy a dejar de hablarle. Además, no se quién te crees, pero no eres mi dueño y ya me tienes bastante cansada con tus celos.

\- Solo te estoy protegiendo – dijo el platinado entre dientes

\- Sobreprotegiendo, querrás decir – lo corrigió Mina

\- ¡Lo que sea! No quiero verte cerca de él ni de nadie – sentenció el muchacho.

\- Sabes que – la rubia estaba molesta – se acabó. No soporto tus celos y no puedes prohibirme nada. Terminamos.

\- Mina, no puedes hacerme esto – Saijo empuñó las manos, enojado.

\- Si puedo, y lo estoy haciendo. Se acabó Ace, y no me busques, no quiero nada contigo.

Y cual diva de Hollywood, Mina dio media vuelta agitando su abundante cabellera, y caminó en dirección a la salida mientras Saijo tomaba dirección hacia otro camino.

\- Mejor, ¿Quién necesita en su vida una rubia escandalosa como ella? – refunfuñó y se alejó.

Amy había presenciado la ruptura de su amiga con el platinado sin poder creer aquello. Conocía a Mina y sabía que era de las chicas que les gustaba andar tras los chicos guapos y una vez que conseguían tenerlos, no los dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, y con Saijo había ocurrido eso. La rubia era la chica más feliz de la escuela por tener de novio a uno de los muchachos más populares, y junto con Serena, de las más envidiadas, claro está, hasta antes que conociera a Yaten Kou.

Los Kou…los licenciados que habían traído problemas a la vida de sus amigas.

Las cosas estaban mal. Serena había terminado con Darien y se había acostado con Seiya, trece años mayor que ella, cuando eran de las parejas más sólidas. Y Mina y Saijo que ahora habían terminado, porque ella estaba interesada en Yaten.

La peliazul giró el rostro en dirección a una de las bancas, sorprendiéndose de lo que vio.

Rei estaba retrepada en la banca mientras Darien, sentado junto a ella, tenía una mano puesta sobre la pierna de la muchacha y la miraba embelesado, al tiempo que soltaban una que otra risilla.

Amy enarcó una ceja. No había que ser muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta lo que realmente estaba pasando, y si no supiera que eran primos, podría jurar que se trataba de una recién pareja formada de novios.

Todo estaba de cabeza, y todo gracias a esos hombres.

Creo que esa visita tendrá que ser hoy – se dijo – Taiki Kou, tal vez seas el único que puede ponerle un alto a todo esto.

 _Dulce tentación_

Serena y Seiya se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque de la zona residencial donde el pelinegro y su hija habitaban.

Habían dejado a Chibi Chibi en la casa con Luna para poder estar un rato a solas.

Seiya acunó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, adorando los hermosos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban fijamente; la amaba, no cabía duda.

\- No sé cómo pude sobrevivir el fin de semana sin verte

\- Seiya…

\- Bombón, yo ya no tengo ninguna relación con Michiru. He terminado con ella.

Al oír aquello, Serena dio un respingo. Jamás pensó que Seiya se tomara tan enserio las cosas.

\- Seiya yo… yo también terminé con Darien – la chica se mordió un labio y desvió la mirada.

El pelinegro soltó el rostro de la joven, mientras ella lo giraba hacia el suelo. Era lógico que ella se mostrara de esa forma, si todo aquello era tan distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

\- Bombón, se que todo esto ha sido un cambio muy fuerte para ti – Seiya le tomó una mano – pero quiero que sepas que sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ti como no tienes una idea.

La rubia no decía nada, simplemente lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Al principio, pensé que tal vez era por la calidez que emanabas, muy similar a la de mi adorada Kakyuu, pero después comprendí que lo que sentía iba más allá de cualquier cosa – el hombre besó con adoración la femenina mano – y la noche que te hice el amor, fue cuando supe que no podría más con este sentimiento que guardo en mi pecho. Serena, te amo y te necesito a mi lado. Sé que soy trece años mayor que tu pero, si tu me lo permites, te amaré y cuidaré el resto de mi vida.

La chica contuvo el aliento mientras sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza. ¡Seiya se le estaba declarando! Sabía que la amaba, la noche que lo hicieron él se lo dijo, pero que se lo repitiera ahí, frente a frente sin ninguna connotación sexual de por medio hacía que todo aquello se volviera sumamente especial.

¿Cómo ella, una niña simple, tonta y floja pudo cautivar a un hombre tan varonil, apuesto y exitoso como él?

Serena no sabía si reír, llorar, echarse a correr o simplemente abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, para cerciorarse que todo aquello era real.

Si, también lo amaba, si, también creyó que solo era confusión de sus hormonas, si, también se había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

\- Bombón, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

La aterciopelada voz del pelinegro hizo eco en su mente, desconectándola por completo. ¿Había escuchado bien o solo era producto de su imaginación?

Miró fijamente al hombre aun procesando la información, no sabiendo distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasia.

\- Bombón, ¿me escuchaste? – Seiya la zarandeó suavemente - ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

En respuesta, Serena se abalanzó contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro contra el cuello del pelinegro.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Seiya. Si quiero ser tu novia – las lágrimas de Serena comenzaron a mojar el cuello del hombre.

\- Bombón, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Y tu me haces la chica más feliz.

\- Vamos, te acercaré a tu casa. Es hora que regreses.

Y tomados de la mano, los ahora novios se dirigieron al auto plateado en dirección al vecindario de Serena.

 _Dulce tentación_

Amy se detuvo frente al imponente edificio que albergaba el bufete de abogados Kou y Asociados, inhalando profundamente.

Tal vez aquello no era de su incumbencia, pero no podía permitir que sus amigas se equivocaran de esa manera. Si ellos no hubieran aparecido, todo seguiría igual y las chicas no estarían metidas en problemas.

Decidida, entró a aquel lugar, tomando el ascensor rumbo al piso diez sin importarle si alguien notaba su presencia o no o si le impedían el paso por ser una simple colegiala.

Necesitaba llegar a la oficina del mayor de los Kou y decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez él encontraría una solución a todo.

Y es que, de las dos, la que más le preocupaba era Serena.

La rubia siempre fue como una princesa idílica para ella y Mina, por lo que siempre la cuidaban y protegían y ambas estaban felices de que por fin sentara cabeza con Darien, ya que además de hacer una pareja perfecta, el noviazgo con el moreno había hecho que la rubia madurara y se comportara un poco.

Pero ahora, parecía que Serena había vuelto a ser la misma niña de antes, y peor aún, enredándose con un hombre trece años mayor en una relación prohibida y para agravar las cosas, ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

Por otro lado estaba Mina, que después de tener una relación algo tormentosa con Kunzite Tadaya, había logrado un noviazgo estable con Saijo Ace, uno de los chicos más populares, junto con Darien, de Juuban High School. Y a pesar que Mina y Saijo eran como el agua y el aceite, se complementaban bastante bien, claro, hasta que apareció Yaten Kou, cuya fama de casanova no estaba peleada con su fama de excelente abogado, pero casanova al fin.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dando lugar al lujoso piso donde los abogados iban y venían atendiendo casos o registrando papeleos.

La peliazul miró por todos lados, tratando de ubicarse.

Localizó enseguida las oficinas de Yaten y Seiya, y más allá, una que decía "Lic. Haruka Tenoh", pero por ningún lado localizaba la oficina que buscaba.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – escuchó la melodiosa voz que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

La chica se giró, topándose con una hermosa mujer de cabello peliaguamarina enfundada en un traje sastre color azul marino y unas preciosas zapatillas blancas.

\- Si. Busco la oficina del abogado Taiki Kou.

\- ¿Y qué puede necesitar una chiquilla como tu del abogado Kou? – interrogó la mujer.

\- Vengo a realizarle una entrevista para mi clase de Taller de lectura y redacción. Soy estudiante de Juuban College – respondió, sacando su credencial

\- Juuban College, ¿eh? – Michiru tomó la credencial, echándole un vistazo – Ella es su secretaria, Calaverite. Pregúntale si Taiki te puede recibir y si no, para que agendes una cita.

\- Gracias Señorita, es usted muy amable.

Amy se dirigió al escritorio de Calaverite, quien estaba ocupada capturando unos papeles en la computadora.

\- Buenas tardes. Deseo ver al abogado Taiki Kou. Soy estudiante de Juuban College y he venido hasta aquí a hacerle una entrevista.

\- Permíteme un momento – contestó la muchacha.

 _Dulce tentación_

Taiki estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Necesitaba adelantar lo de una demanda por pensión alimenticia y sacar los pendientes de sus hermanos.

Si se apuraba, podría salir temprano y estar en su casa a tiempo para almorzar con su esposa.

El castaño se pasó la mano por los cabellos denotando estrés.

Si al menos Seiya estuviera en la oficina en vez de estar jugando al adolescente con la niña de preparatoria, podría salir a tiempo.

No entendía a su hermano, y quizá nunca lo entendería, a menos que él también se interesara en una adolescente. " _¿Qué puede tener de interesante una chiquilla que está apenas en pleno desarrollo a una mujer hecha y derecha?"_ pensaba sin dejar de teclear en la computadora.

En ese momento, el sonido de su teléfono interrumpio sus pensamiento y su concentración.

\- Dime, Calaverite.

 _\- Licenciado, hay una chica que desea verlo. Dice que viene a hacerle una entrevista._

\- Dile que estoy muy ocupado. Que saque cita y venga mañana.

 _\- Viene de Juuban College y dice que es tarea para mañana._

\- Está bien, dile que pase pero que no me quite mucho tiempo.

Taiki cortó la comunicación y siguió concentrado en su trabajo cuando escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse. Ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la mirada.

\- Buenas tardes, Sr. Taiki Kou

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la delgada voz que había pronunciado su nombre en inmediatamente levantó la vista, topándose con una hermosa colegiala de cabellos azules y pequeños labios rosados.

Su rostro era de finas facciones y los puentes calados en la punta de la nariz le daban un toque intelectual y coqueto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Taiki fue la mirada profunda y decidida que ella le dirigía.

El hombre se sintió aturdido.

A pesar de que era solo una jovencita, denotaba que era una chica muy inteligente, decida y tenaz. Sin duda sería una mujer exitosa.

Pronto llegó a su mente su adorada Lita; no había punto de comparación entre ambas y eso le dejó impactado. ¿Por qué comparar a su esposa con una chiquilla? Él no era como sus hermanos, ¿o sí? ¿Aquella muchacha podría sacar lo peor de él, un hombre que siempre había sido recto e intachable?

Amy estaba igual o peor que él; la primera impresión que se llevó del abogado la hizo sonrojarse, aunque él no lo percibió.

Se imaginaba un hombre viejo y feo, pero jamás imaginó toparse con aquel espécimen masculino apuesto de facciones acentuadas, larga cabellera castaña que irónicamente lucía adecuada al traje impecable que portaba. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fuero esos ojos color violeta intenso.

Sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. No podía caer en lo mismo que sus amigas, ¿o sí?

La chica sacudió la cabeza y se acercó, dominando sus nervios mientras el hombre no quitaba esa expresión de sorpresa al tener a una colegiala en su oficina.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Taiki - ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Me llamo Amy Mizuno, estudio en Juuban High School, perteneciente a College y vengo a pedirle ayuda – la chica entornó la mirada – creo que sus hermanos se estan metiendo en problemas al estar rondando a mis amigas.

\- ¿Tus amigas? – Taiki no entendía

\- Serena Tsukino y Mina Aino son mis amigas.

* * *

Hola!

Por fin he vuelto ajajaja! Lo siento en verdad por tardar tanto pero les juro que mis semanas han estado muy ocupadas en el trabajo. De haber sabido que así serían las cosas en la Tierra, me hubiera quedado en Kinmoku con la princesa T-T

Espero que el capitulo les guste; pensaba poner lemon con Rei y Darien, pero pensé que sería bastante chocante tratandose de incesto, y pues para evitar herir susceptibilidades, preferí dejarlo en lime, no sea que alguien me diga otra vez "somos lo que escribimos ñiñiñiñi" Pamplinas!

Serena y Seiya por fin son novios! Aun les quedan capitulos de felicidad antes de que empiece lo bueno (y entremos al desenlace de la historia muajaja9

Mony: Fue dificl para Serena pero fue lo mejor, y pues, desgraciadamente, Rei logró su objetivo, aprovechandose de la vulnerabilidad de Darien. Michiru es una mujer muy peligrosa que se va a tomar su tiempo antes de actuar y Mina ya se deshizo de Ace, así que tiene camino libre con Yaten ;) gracias por leer!

Kei: Prometo poner otro lemon ardiente más adelante (o lime, dependiendo el caso) xD

Cate: Muchas gracias! n.n espero tus dudas queden despejadas en este capi.

Liz Vara: Gracias! :*

Lucy Lara: Aquí está el nuevo capi!

Zinara Martinez: Gracias por leer! Y me da gusto que te haya gustado n.n

Ren: Más adelante tendremos limonada, no te preocupes ;)

Con esto me despido Bombones, nos leemos hasta nuevo aviso y no se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou. Besos estelares! :*


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Taiki se levantó de su escritorio, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Amy. La muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás, poniéndose a la defensiva.

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ pensó _"Debo demostrarle que no me intimida"._

La peliazul se relajó un poco y se volvió a plantar de frente al castaño.

\- Conozco a esas chicas – dijo Taiki, serio, mientras se detenía ante la chica, con las manos en los bolsillos – Serena era senpai de mi sobrina, Chibi Chibi y fue a mi casa a una cena junto con la otra muchacha.

\- Sus hermanos están saliendo con ellas – soltó – y ellas tienen 17 años, como yo. Aun somos menores de edad y estoy muy preocupada.

\- Ya veo – el hombre desvió la mirada, pensativo.

\- Temo que las puedan lastimar y ustedes, siendo abogados, saben que eso no está permitido por la ley. Señor Kou, si recurrí a usted es porque en verdad creo que es el único que puede solucionar esto – el rostro de Amy denotaba angustia pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba seguro.

Taiki no dijo nada, simplemente la miraba sorprendido. Tenía que admitir que la chiquilla tenía mucho valor, y hasta cierto punto, sintió admiración al observar la determinación en su mirada, algo que lo turbaba por completo.

Le gustaba, aquella chica intrépida con uniforme de colegiala le gustaba y ahora entendía lo que sus hermanos sentían, pero él era un hombre recto, y tenía que sobreponerse a sus bajas pasiones.

\- No te preocupes, Amy Mizuno. Te prometo que veré la forma de arreglar todo esto.

La peliazul no respondió. Simplmente hizo un gesto de afirmación y dio media vuelta, pues se sentía intimidada por el imponente tamaño de aquel apuesto abogado de ojos violetas.

\- Mizuno, espera – el hombre no pudo evitar tomar a la chica de la muñeca.

Al sentir aquel contacto, Amy dio un respingo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Sorprendida, giró el rostro para encarar a Taiki.

\- Dígame

\- Si algo llegara a pasar, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en venir a buscarme.

\- Si – respondió en un titubeo.

Taiki soltó a la muchacha quien inmediatamente salió atropelladamente de la oficina.

\- ¿Qué acaba de suceder? – pasó una mano por el cabello mientras soltaba un resoplido – esa chica aun es una niña y yo soy un parásito. Será mejor que llame a Seiya y Yaten para ponerle un alto a todo esto antes de que yo también caiga en la tentación.

 _Dulce tentación_

Amy no se detuvo hasta que llegó al ascensor. Una vez a dentro, dejó salir la tensión de su cuerpo.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a sobarse la muñeca que momentos antes Taiki había aprisionado, mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza.

\- No puede ser – se dijo, al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma – sus ojos color violeta, su porte, su largo cabello castaño…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

\- Yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. Eso está mal, eso no debe de pasar, aun cuando ese hombre sea muy guapo y me haya gustado.

 _Dulce tentación_

Taiki tamborileaba la mesa, en espera a que sus hermanos llegaran. Miró el reloj, endureciendo el gesto. Odiaba la impuntualidad.

\- Siento la demora – dijo Seiya un tanto fatigado

\- ¿Dónde está Yaten? – preguntó el castaño en tono serio

\- Aquí – respondió el platinado.

\- Taiki, ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué nos citaste tan urgentemente?

En ese instante se acercó un mesero a dejar el menú, mientras servía agua mineral en los vasos y se retiraba.

\- Seiya, cuando dijiste que esa niña rubia, senpai de Kakyuu te llamaba la atención, pensé que era solo parte de las fantasías lujuriosas que todo hombre tiene cuando de colegialas se trata. Nunca pensé que de fantasía pasara a la realidad.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Taiki? – el pelinegro no entendía.

\- Que sé perfectamente que estas sosteniendo una relación con ella.

Al oír aquello, Yaten volteó a ver a su pelinegro hermano, con una sonrisa socarrona y mirada pícara.

\- Qué calladito te lo tenías, Seiya. Con que ya te tiraste a la niña de odangos.

\- ¡Guarda silencio, Yaten! Que también me enteré que andas detrás de la otra niña rubia.

\- ¡Ay! Pero si papá hizo acto de prescencia – el platinado rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Por Dios, señores! Somos hombres y somos abogados, creo que saben perfectamente las consecuencias de meterse con una menor de edad. ¡No busquen problemas donde no los hay!

\- ¡Basta! – Seiya estaba molesto – Sé perfectamente todo lo que implica esto y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Amo a mi Bombón, de verdad la amo Taiki y no voy a permitir que estúpidos prejuicios nos separen.

\- Seiya, ella es menor de edad – el castaño estaba molesto

\- En un año cumple dieciocho – respondió entre dientes el pelinegro – y yo la amo.

\- Seiya, te lo estoy advirtiendo

\- Tu no me adviertes nada – Seiya se levantó de su asiento – ojalá jamás te fijes en una chica como ella.

\- Yo amo a Lita

\- Eso no te impide voltear a ver a las mujeres.

Y sin decir nada más, el pelinegro abogado se retiró, molesto. Yaten observaba en silencio e indiferente aquella discusión.

\- Tai, si esto se trataba de Seiya, lo pudiste solo haber citado a él.

\- Esto también se trata de ti – lo reprendió, molesto - y tu peor, porque te conozco y sé que te acuestas con cuanta mujer se te pone enfrente.

\- ¡Ay por favor, Taiki! Ni siquiera le he tocado un pelo a esa niña, y si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir, me retiro. Y concuerdo con Seiya, ojalá nunca se te cruce por los ojos un par de piernas en faldita de colegiala, porque esas son las más irresistibles.

El platinado le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y se retiró, dejándolo molesto.

Taiki se retrepó en la silla, aflojándose un poco la corbata y bebiendo del vaso de agua. Se sentía irritado y confundido con lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho.

" _Ojalá nunca se te atraviese un par de piernas con faldita de colegiala, porque esas son las más irresistibles"_

Demasiado tarde, ya había pasado.

 _Dulce tentación_

Las semanas comenzaron a transcurrir; Serena y Seiya se veían a escondidas y su relación cada día prosperaba más.

Aunque no podían estar juntos como ellos querían, aprovechaban cada oportunidad al máximo y cuando podían, hacían el amor por largas horas.

Chibi Chibi continuaba con Esmeralda como senpai, pero estaba feliz de que su padre y Serena fueran novios y se sentía tranquila de no ver a Michiru cerca de su familia.

Mina seguía trabajando en el bar de su primo, solo que sin la molestia presencia de Saijo. Al parecer, el platinado había comenzado a salir con Mimi Hanyu, una chica que prometía ser todo una Idol.

Aunque le dio un poco de celos al principio, la rubia de media cola lo superó rápidamente y más porque Yaten estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, brindándole su amistad y apoyo, el cual, y por cierto, luchaba contra sus propios demonios internos.

Desde que había comenzado a fijar a Mina como el objetivo de sus burdas pasiones, había dejado de lado su desenfrenada vida sexual y ya no salía con mujeres. Toda su atención era para la rubia de media cola, puesto que deseaba ganarse su confianza lo antes posible para poder aprovecharse de ella.

Sin embargo, había algo más que el simple deseo, pues no quería reconocer que se estaba enamorando, y cada vez que se sentía confundido y al borde de la locura, ahogaba sus penas en whisky, para terminar llorando como un bebé en la soledad de su apartamento, lamentándose el que Setsuna lo hubiera utilizado y culpándola como única responsable de que no se diera una oportunidad de amar.

Rei y Darien mantenían su relación secreta, la cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte, aunque, claro está, era más un lazo de codependencia que tenía el chico con su prima, y todo bajo la atenta mirada de Phobos y Deimos, quienes los encubrían en todo.

Amy seguía sin ver con buenos ojos la relación de Serena y Seiya, y no le gustaba la presencia de Yaten cerca de Mina, pero tampoco intervenía ni nada, pues tenía sus propios problemas.

Desde que había conocido en persona a Taiki Kou, no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. Tenía una lucha interna entre lo que era moralmente correcto y sus deseos hormonales, pues, en la soledad de su habitación, fantaseaba con Taiki robándole su virginidad mientras ahogaba pequeños gemidos en la almohada, producto del orgasmo del que era presa.

Trataba de contener sus emociones, y más de una vez pasó cerca del distrito financiero sin poder apartar la vista del edificio donde sabía se encontraba la firma Kou y Asociados.

La peliazul tenía una lucha interna que la hacía sufrir en silencio, mientras derramaba lágrimas en la ducha por haberse fijado en alguien que era prohibido. ¡Ahora entendía tan bien a sus amigas! Pero ese era un secreto que nunca a nadie le revelaría.

Por su parte Taiki estaba igual o peor que ella. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada azul de la muchacha ni el suave roce de su piel, siendo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su esposa de nuevo.

No podía evitarlo; no podía dejar de pensar en Amy y su deseo crecía cada vez más y más al grado que cada vez que tenía intimidad con Lita, imaginaba que era la peliazul quien gemía su nombre, para después, al darse cuenta de la realidad, dejaba a la castaña mujer en el lecho, dolida por que su esposo ya no la amaba como antes, y es que el deseo de Taiki y la imperiosa necesidad de poseerla crecía cada vez más.

Michiru era la única que había disfrazado a la perfección sus emociones, actuando con normalidad ante su rompimiento con Seiya. Pero, en el fondo, su mente trabajaba al mil por hora tratando de descifrar quien era la maldita intrusa que le estaba robando el corazón y el amor de su amado Seiya Kou.

La peliaguamarina estaba parada frente al ventanal de su oficina, contemplado la vista panorámica mientras bebía una infusión de hierbas.

" _Ya pasó un mes y yo aún no puedo saber quién es la malnacida que se interpuso en mi felicidad"_ pensaba, bebiendo tranquilamente su bebida.

\- Michiru, ¿estás bien? – escuchó la grave voz tras ella

\- Si, Haruka – respondió, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

La rubia se acercó a ella, con paso seguro.

\- Es solo que, ya ha pasado un mes…- continuó Michiru, absorta.

\- ¿Un mes? ¿De qué hablas? – Haruka enarcó una ceja.

\- Un mes desde que Seiya me terminó para salir con otra y aun no se quién es la maldita arpía que se interpuso en mi camino – respondió la mujer, mientras se despegaba de la ventana y caminaba hacia su escritorio.

\- ¡Por Dios, Michiru! Pensé que lo habías superado – la rubia un tanto molesta se acercó a ella, retirándole la taza de té de las manos y colocándola sobre el escritorio.

\- No lo voy a superar. Seiya es mío.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Espiarlo?

\- Voy a seguir esperando, aguardando el momento justo. Hasta ahora se ha mostrado muy discreto, pero ha de cometer un descuido y entonces me enteraré de todo.

Haruka la observaba en silencio. Le molestaba mucho la actitud de su compañera hacia Seiya cuando ella estaba ahí. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que la amaba? Ella podría darle lo que cualquier hombre jamás pudo.

\- Ay Michiru, nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?

\- Sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo, pero dime, Haruka, ¿verdad que si necesito algo, tu me vas a apoyar como la buena amiga que eres?

La peliaguamarina se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia, mirándola coquetamente y pasando sus manos por el pecho de Haruka, como si fuera un pecho masculino, haciendo que sus pequeños y sensibles senos despertaran al contacto de las delicadas manos de Michiru.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la mujer, un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de la peliaguamarina y tratando de controlar las sensaciones que esa malintencionada caricia había despertado.

\- A que si necesito que me ayudes a sacarle información a Seiya, me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad? – la mujer echó ahora los brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka, mientras hundía sus finos dedos entre los rubios cabellos.

\- Sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar, Michiru – respondió, tragando saliva por la forma tan sugerente en la que se comportaba la mujer.

¿¡Por qué no se daba cuenta el efecto que causaba en ella!? En ese mismo instante la hubiera desnudado y le hubiera hecho el amor sobre el escritorio, sin importarle que alguien entrara a la oficina y las viera.

\- Lo sé, y por eso eres mi mejor amiga – respondió Michiru, esbozando una inocente sonrisa.

Haruka cerró los ojos, suspirando aliviada cuando la peliaguamarina la soltó y se retiró, teniendo el control de sus emociones de nuevo.

Ella era capaz de hacer todo lo que Michiru quisiera, cual perrito junto a su ama; la adoraba y esperaba que algún día todos los favores requeridos fueran recompensados con el amor de la sirena, o por lo menos, unas migas, pues Haruka estaba dispuesta a todo por Michiru.

 _Dulce tentación_

Yaten se encontraba en la terraza de su departamento, tomando café tranquilamente y fumando un cigarrillo mientras revisaba unos documentos cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Fastidiado, cruzó el hall hasta llegar al pasillo principal y alcanzar la puerta, abriéndola enseguida.

\- ¿Ni en sábado me libro de ti? – comentó, mientras dejaba pasar al recién llegado

\- Gracias por esa cálida bienvenida, hermanito – respondió Seiya, cerrando la puerta - ¿por qué andas de tan mal humor? Bueno, eso ya es normal en ti.

\- Muy gracioso Seiya. Quiero terminar un papeleo para tener la tarde libre y salir con Mina.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja

\- Entonces, ¿si vas enserio con ella?

\- ¡Por Dios Seiya! Sabes que yo no voy enserio con nadie. Simplemente le ofrecí llevarla al centro por unas compras y más tarde acompañarla al Silver Millenium.

\- Si, claro, como digas – el pelinegro hizo un gesto displicente – Yaten, necesito un favor.

\- Soy todo oídos – el platinado se desplomó en el sofá, mientras su hermano mayor tomaba asiento.

\- Estoy pensando en salir de viaje el próximo fin de semana a la playa. Usaré la casa de playa para hospedarme, solo que deseo llevar conmigo a Serena.

Yaten abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que escuchaba

\- ¿¡Te vas a llevar a esa niña contigo!? ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para que nadie se de cuenta? ¿Y Chibi Chibi?

\- Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que cuides a Kakyuu por mí. Solo es por el fin de semana y Bombón le dirá a sus padres que estará en casa de sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con tu hija todo el fin de semana? – el platinado endureció el gesto – Dile a Taiki, al menos, Lita sabrá cómo cuidarla.

\- Taiki no aprueba esto y lo sabes. La última vez que hablamos mira cómo se puso. Así que no tengo intenciones de informarle nada – el hombre se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y pretendes que yo me encargue de tu hija todo el fin de semana sin que Taiki se dé cuenta mientras tú te tiras a la niña de odangos en la playa?

\- Yaten…

\- Está bien, Seiya – respondió al fin el platinado – Trae a Chibi Chibi aquí, pero la próxima vez, consíguete una niñera – sentenció Yaten.

 _Dulce tentación_

Serena corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar al parque número 10 donde el auto plateado la esperaba.

Llevaba faltando a la ultima hora de clases varias semanas y ya tenía generado un reporte de inasistencia que Mina le hizo el favor de firmar en lugar de Ikuko.

Pero a ella eso no le importaba. Era el único momento del día en que podía ver a Seiya, ingeniándoselas para poder hacer el amor rápidamente a veces en el propio vehículo del pelinegro y llegar a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo.

Y aunque no le molestaba, deseaba poder estar tranquilamente con él.

Se fijó a ambos lados de la calle, intentando localizar a alguien que pudiera delatarla ante sus padres. Nada.

Rápidamente, abrió la portezuela y se introdujo en el vehículo.

Al instante, fue recibida por los fuertes brazos del hombre que la abrazaba y besaba con adoración.

\- Seiya – dijo ella jadeando, mientras recuperaba el aliento después de un arrebatador beso.

\- Te extrañé Bombón, lo siento.

\- Yo también te extrañé, pero, ¿y Chibi Chibi? – preguntó la muchacha

\- Luna me hizo el favor de recogerla hoy. Necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Al oír aquello, la rubia se puso seria.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Veras, el próximo fin de semana saldré de viaje. Creo que necesito relajarme un poco, así que tengo pensado ir a la playa.

\- Ah – la muchacha se entristeció al escuchar aquello. No podía soportar la idea de no ver a Seiya por mucho tiempo

\- Pero Bombón, ¿por qué pones esa carita? – el hombre tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, mirándola divertido.

\- Porque te vas a ir y me vas a abandonar

Seiya rió

\- Ni siquiera he terminado de hablar. Quiero que vengas conmigo el fin de semana y pasemos unas mini vacaciones en la playa. Solos tu y yo, ¿qué te parece? – preguntó sonriente

\- ¡Por supuesto! – gritó la muchacha, colgándose del cuello de Seiya

\- Me da gusto que aceptaras mi invitación Bombón. Ahora ve pensando como te escaparas sin que tus padres se den cuenta y prepara tus maletas porque nos vamos el viernes por la noche.

\- ¡Si! ¡Qué emoción! Voy a viajar contigo a la playa – Serena estaba emocionada – esto será fantástico.

\- Me da gusto que hayas aceptado – Seiya sonería – y ahora será mejor que te acerque a tu casa. Ya pasan de las 2 pm.

 _Dulce tentación_

Haruka frunció el ceño. Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, y aunque por una parte se alegraba que Seiya hubiera terminado con Michiru, ayudaría a la peliaguamarina a tratar de reconquistar al pelinegro. ¿La razón? La quería lo suficiente como para cumplir todos y cada uno de los caprichos de la sirena, claro está, porque realmente no sabía de lo que ella era capaz.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina de Seiya, tomando todo el aire que pudo. Sabía que Michiru estaba ahí adentro, con él, pues, cuando éste regresó de ir a buscar a su hija a la escuela, la mujer decidió que era buen momento para comenzar a averiguar quién era la que le estaba robando su corazón, por lo que fingió que necesitaba hablar algo urgente con él y entonces la rubia "interrumpiría" sin querer aquella improvisada junta, dándole oportunidad a Michiru de hurgar en el teléfono celular de Seiya.

\- ¿Se puede? – preguntó la rubia, abriendo lentamente la puerta, mientras Seiya y Michiru hablaban.

\- Claro Haruka, adelante – la invitó el hombre.

\- Seiya, ¿podrías salir un momento? – la mujer puso gesto adusto – es algo importante que tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Seguro. Michiru, ¿me permites un momento?

\- Si, claro. No te preocupes.

El pelinegro se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, mientras Michiru dirigía una mirada cómplice a Haruka, quien cerró la puerta en cuanto Seiya salió de la oficina.

\- Perfecto – dijo para sí misma, mientras tomaba el teléfono celular del hombre y comenzaba a revisar la lista de contactos – Veamos quien es la maldita que me está robando tu amor.

Entonces, encontró algo que llamó su atención. No era un nombre, era un apodo, un apodo que él alguna vez había pronunciado, entendiéndolo ahora completamente como un error, y horrorizada se dio cuenta que aquella primera noche en la que iban a estar juntos, la besaba a ella pensando en otra.

\- Bombón – pronunció ella – así que es ella tu Bombón. Bueno, ya averiguaremos su verdadero nombre.

Y rápidamente, copió el número celular antes de que Seiya volviera a entrar.

* * *

Hola!

GRACIAS POR LOS 199 REVIEWS!

Aqui por fin actualizando el fic xD Espero que les guste este capitulo que me costó bastante escribir. Ultimamente como que la inspiración no se me da, pero ya vendran tiempos mejores y espero subir la calidad de los capitulos.

Los días felices de Serena y Seiya estan a punto de ir a su apogeo, así como está a punto de empezar su pesadilla. ¿Qué creen que haga Michiru cuando se entere que es Serena la dueña del corazón de Seiya? Y todavia falta que Amy y Taiki caigan ante sus bajas pasiones, esos dos echaran lumbre, si señor.

Gracias por sus reviews, creo que contesté todos, si me faltó alguno, gomen!

Ben: Gracias a ti por leerme! :*

Mony: no creo que Darien supere sus traumas, a menos que vaya al psicólogo, y no pretendo mandarlo sinceramente xD. Si ya bye con Ace, ya salió de la trama (segun yo) y con Taiki, va a resultar un pervertido de lo peorsh, y Amy ni se diga. Gracias por leerme y por tu review! Un abrazo.

Lucy Lara: Gracias por leerme! Uy y lo que falta.

Sofy2011: Gracias por leerme! Claro que Taiki y Amy caeran en la tentación! Si los hermanos Kou son irresistibles!

Genesis: Si ya Mina es libre y bueno, Amy va a tener una cucharada de su propia medicina. Si ya relación formal con Serena y Seiya :D

Me despido Bombones hasta nuevo aviso (o hasta que tenga tiempo de escribir) Que pasen excelente noche y besos estelares! :*


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon**

El suave rumor de las olas del mar llegó hasta sus oídos, acompañado de la brisa marina que se colaba por la ventana, meciendo las doradas hebras. Sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a lastimar sus párpados, lo que la hizo tener que despertar, muy a su pesar.

Sonrió cuando reconoció aquella hermosa habitación de madera con finos acabados y detalles marinos, muy a _d hoc_ al lugar donde se encontraba y se abrazó así misma al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

De pronto, reparó en que se encontraba sola.

No pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, y contando con que se encontraban ahí para tomar unas mini vacaciones, le pareció muy extraña su ausencia.

Tomó unas pantaletas blancas que se encontraban sobre su maleta de viaje, colocándoselas inmediatamente y una playera fina de él, saltó de la cama, y se dirigió a la planta baja.

Descendió las escaleras con pasos pequeños y silenciosos, tratando de descubrir dónde se encontraba, hasta que lo vio, sentado de espaldas a ella, sobre un escritorio, hundido en medio de papeles legales.

Sonrió al verlo, luciendo su largo cabello suelto, cubriéndole casi en totalidad la espalda desnuda y usando unos cómodos pants. Se veía tan diferente a como estaba acostumbrada a verlo, siempre de traje, con el manos libres en una oreja y cargando su maletín.

No cabía duda que ese respiro en la playa le sentaba bien, haciéndolo ver más jovial.

La chica se llevó las manos al estómago; tenía hambre. Pero había otra hambre más fuerte que esa, la cual comenzaba a abrumar sus sentidos.

Caminó ágilmente, siguiendo con su andar silencioso, hasta colocarse detrás de él y le tapó los ojos.

Seiya dio un respingo cuando su vista de vio bloqueada por un par de manecitas e instintivamente soltó los papeles que observaba, mientras la muchacha soltaba una risilla tonta.

El hombre sonrió al escucharla y la tomó de una muñeca, atrayéndola suavemente frente a él.

Serena cayó en sus piernas, rodeándole el cuello.

\- Creí que eran unas vacaciones, ¿qué haces trabajando? Y además, me dejaste sola – la rubia hizo pucheros.

\- Bombón, perdóname – Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla – pero necesitaba darle un vistazo a estos documentos. Es para un cliente muy importante.

\- Si pero…tengo hambre.

\- Bueno si gustas, ahorita preparo el desayuno

El hombre hizo el intento de levantarse pero la chica no se lo permitió.

\- No, Seiya, tú no entiendes. Tengo hambre…

El pelinegro puso cara de desconcierto, y entonces, se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Serena: su mirada azul celeste estaba obscurecida y su pecho subía y bajaba densamente, así como su temperatura corporal había aumentado.

\- Bombón, anoche lo hicimos, no creo que…

\- Seiya – gimió la chica en su oído, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que todos sus sentidos se pusieran alerta.

Lo necesitaba, así como él la necesitaba, no cabía duda. Pero no quería tomarla, puesto que quería evitar a toda costa que la muchacha se sintiera utilizada.

Seiya intentó controlar su instinto, evitando que aquél encuentro se diera en esos momentos, pero fue inútil. Serena se acomodó de frente a él, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, presa de su propia fiebre, mientras repartía cortos y ansiosos besos que le quemaban la piel.

El hombre tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo la dolorosa opresión dentro de su pantalón.

\- Seiya – volvió a gemir ella, repegando sus pezones despuntados a través de la delgada tela contra el pecho masculino – tengo hambre – dijo, en apenas un audible susurro.

El pelinegro no podía más. Posó sus manos las caderas de ella, haciendo a un lado la estorbosa pantaleta y liberando su masculinidad para ser abrazada por la femineidad de la muchacha que en esos instantes comenzaba a hundir el miembro en su interior.

Seiya soltó un sonido gutural, aferrando el cuerpo de la muchacha mientras ésta terminaba de unirse completamente a él, temblando ligeramente.

\- Te amo, Bombón – le dijo, depositando un tierno beso en la frente que comenzaba a empaparse de sudor.

\- Y yo a ti – le respondió ella, ahora con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse, tomando velocidad; él bufando y ella gimiendo, aferrada a su cuello mientras él le oprimía los glúteos en un salvaje frenesí hasta que ya no pudieron más, estallando en un orgasmo que los hizo alcanzar las estrellas aunque en ese instante el sol brillara en todo su esplendor en aquella fresca mañana de sábado.

 _Dulce tentación_

Mina tocó el timbre del departamento situado en un lujoso edificio. Había decidido salir muy temprano de su casa para evitar que la señora Ikuko estuviera llamando todo el día, intentado localizar a Serena.

Volvió a tocar insistentemente. Sabía que Yaten se encontraba dentro, pues los sábados él acostumbraba trabajar en casa.

\- ¿Por qué no me abres? – dijo la rubia para sí, volviendo a tocar - ¿o estarás con alguien?

De repente, la puerta se abrió, asomándose una chiquilla pelirroja de ojos azules y odangos en forma de corazón.

\- ¿Chibi Chibi?

\- ¡Hola Mina! Pasa – la invitó la niña.

\- No sabía que estuvieras con Yaten hoy – dijo Mina un tanto sorprendida, mientras entraba al departamento y se sentaba en el sofá.

\- Papá salió de viaje, así que estoy con tío Yaten desde anoche. ¿No lo sabías?

\- Si pero…

En ese momento, la plática de las chicas fue interrumpida por una voz grave que denotaba molestia.

\- ¡Chibi Chibi! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abras la…?

Yaten no terminó la frase. Se detuvo en el pasillo, mirando sorprendido a Mina. El platinado solo portaba una toalla, pues acababa de bañarse.

\- Mina, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Yaten – la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse – yo no quería estar en casa, por lo de Serena y…- miró de reojo a la pelirroja – bueno, tu sabes. Por eso vine para acá. Por cierto, ¿qué hace Chibi Chibi aquí?

\- Ay Mina – el chico rodó los ojos – tu misma lo acabas de mencionar.

\- Ah – la rubia soltó una risa escandalosa – lo siento.

Yaten simplemente suspiró.

\- Mina, ¿pasaras todo el día con nosotros? – la niña preguntó emocionada

\- Pues, no sé si tu tío quiera

\- ¿Por qué no? – el chico se cruzó de brazos – si ya estoy cuidando a una niña, qué más da otra – comentó sarcástico.

\- ¡Oye Yaten! A mí no me tienes que estar cuidando – contestó ofendida

\- Si, lo que digas. Pero qué bueno que viniste, así me ayudas a cuidar a Kakyuu mientras termino de revisar unos papeles y después, iremos a donde quieran.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? – preguntaron ambas emocionadas

\- Si. Iré a vestirme – dijo el muchacho.

Chibi Chibi se sentó a lado de Mina, conversando alegremente mientras Yaten las observó desde el pasillo, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

Tenía que admitir que Mina era la única chica capaz de robarle una sonrisa como hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo hacía.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya observaba a Serena desde el pequeño balcón que daba en dirección a la playa, mientras esta jugaba con las olas.

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios al tiempo que la chica se giraba a verlo, saludándolo alegremente. El hombre no pudo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa. Dirigió una mirada al cielo, agradeciéndole a Kakyuu el que pusiera en su camino a aquella princesa rubia que brincaba y chapoteaba entre la espuma del mar.

Volvió a dirigir su vista a la playa, concentrándose en ella; era como si el mar y Serena fueran una misma. La blanca espuma se confundía con la blancura lechosa de su piel, el dorado cabello reflejaba los destellos del sol y los hermosos ojos azules se perdían en la inmensidad del color del océano.

Esa pequeña sirena rubia era suya, suya y de nadie más. No la compartiría con nadie, ahora más que nunca la reclamaba para si. Era su delirio, su veneno y su cura.

Nunca había estado tan enamorado de alguien como lo estaba de su dulce Bombón.

Serena estaba feliz. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el mar, por lo que eso y estar con Seiya la hacían sentir que vivía un sueño hecho realidad.

Sujetándose el cabello que en esos momentos estaba enmarañado, volteó hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, quien la miró complacido, y ella le sonrió.

Seiya era como su protector, su amante, su amigo, su novio… él la aceptaba tal cual y le había hecho quitarse muchos complejos. Serena "la tonta" había conquistado a un hombre de 30 años.

Se introdujo al agua, sintiendo como la salinidad se adhería a su piel, dejándose llevar por el vaivén de las olas.

" _Soy libre"_ pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos, permitiendo que la frescura del agua contrastara con el calor del sol, " _Nunca había sentido tanta paz…"_

Pronto sintió como era sujetada por unas fuertes manos, lo que la hizo abrir de golpe los ojos e incorporarse rápido.

Seiya estaba ahí, con ella, bebiendo de sus labios la salinidad del mar.

\- Te amo tanto Bombón – dijo él, estrechándola fuertemente

\- Y yo a ti, mi querido Seiya – respondió la chica, depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

 _Dulce tentación_

Amy entrelazó sus manos, mientras estrujaba su falda azul. Alzó la vista, lanzando un resoplido mientras observaba la pantalla digital del elevador.

Conforme marcaba la cercanía al décimo piso, su corazón latía más rápido. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido tan descabellada idea? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, como Serena y Mina?

Amy era una chica con una gran mente analítica. Siempre pensaba con lógica antes de actuar y por lo regular siempre tomaba buenas decisiones, pero ese día, había mandado su lógica al diablo y había permitido que sus deseos fueran el motor de sus actos.

Centró la vista al frente y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, mostrando las oficinas de Kou y Asociados.

Aún estaba a tiempo de escapar; simplemente tenía que presionar el botón que marcaba la planta baja y salir corriendo de ahí. Y en un momento de iluminación lo pensó, sintiéndose tentada a irse, pero algo la detuvo.

Puso un pie fuera del ascensor y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde sabía se encontraba la oficina de Taiki Kou, al tiempo que sentía como casi vomitaba el corazón.

\- Buenos días – dijo en apenas un susurro audible - ¿está el licenciado Taiki Kou?

Calaverite miró de arriba a abajo a la chiquilla.

\- ¿Quién lo busca?

\- Soy Amy Mizuno. Hace un par de semanas vine a hacerle una entrevista para una tarea escolar – mintió.

\- Ah si, si te recuerdo – respondió la secretaria – Estas de suerte niña, el licenciado Taiki casi no viene los sábados pero hoy se encuentra aquí.

La joven mujer marcó en el teléfono, mientras la peliazul sentía un hoyo en el estómago.

\- Dice el licenciado que pases.

La adolescente asintió con la cabeza, y tomando todo el aire que pudo, se dirigió a la cueva del lobo.

Amy entró silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y observando fijamente al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, revisando unos papeles.

Cuando éste levantó la mirada para observarla, la chica dio un respingo.

\- Amy Mizuno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – el castaño se puso de pie - ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Ha pasado algo con mis hermanos?

Taiki caminó hacia ella, haciéndole un gesto con la mano invitándola a tomar asiento en el sofá.

\- No… todo está bien.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La chica sacó de su bolsa un pequeño papelito enrollado que le dio tímidamente al hombre. Éste, curioso, lo abrió y sonrió al instante, observando a la muchacha.

Un nuevo sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la peliazul, quien enseguida se levantó, avergonzada por lo que había hecho. ¡Qué tontería más grande escribir en un papel que le gustaría besarlo y no tener el valor civil de decirlo! Se sintió completamente torpe e infantil, y atropelladamente se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Antes que pudiera siquiera tomar el pomo y huir, sintió como las manos de Taiki la tomaban de la cintura y la giraba, atrayéndola contra él para, sin perder el tiempo, dirigirse hacia su boca y besarla apasionadamente, mientras Amy, un tanto sorprendida, poco a poco respondía a aquel beso y rodeaba el cuello del castaño.

Taiki colocó seguro en la puerta y sin dejar de besar a la chica, la dirigió en el sofá, tomándola con un solo brazo y subiéndola con brusquedad, mientras la muchacha jadeaba y abría las piernas instintivamente, permitiendo que el hombre se colocara entre ellas.

El castaño le desabrochó la blusa y le levantó el brasier, mientras su mano viajaba hábilmente al interior de las bragas de la peliazul.

La chica contuvo un grito cuando sintió los expertos dedos resbalando entre sus pliegues y jugueteándole el clítoris al tiempo que mordisqueaba y succionaba uno de los rozados pezones.

Taiki no podía controlarse. Deseaba poseer a la jovencita cuanto antes, deseaba hacerla suya. Ya no importaba nada, ni la moral, ni los principios, ni Lita. Tenía a la chiquilla a su merced y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Era tan solo el principio de sus más oscuras fantasías.

El hombre le arrancó las bragas y le subió la falda, para, acto seguido, internar su rostro en la intimidad de la chica y lamer como desesperado la juvenil femineidad que clamaba ser saciada.

La peliazul gritó cuando sintió la divina lengua recorrerla e instintivamente echó la cadera hacia delante, profundizando el contacto y enterrando sus dedos en la castaña cabellera; Jamás se imaginó el sexo oral fuera tan glorioso.

Hizo un leve gesto de dolor cuando Taiki comenzó a penetrarla con la lengua, y se ruborizó al pensar en el momento en que el hombre decidiera poseerla.

El castaño se incorporó, poniéndose en cuclillas y liberando su masculinidad. Amy no pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuando vio el tamaño del miembro que clamaba ser saciado.

Taiki se colocó entre sus piernas, dispuesto a hacerla suya, pero la muchacha puso un poco de resistencia.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó agitado

\- Por favor, sea cuidadoso. Soy virgen – un atisbo de pánico se asomó en los ojos de la chica.

\- No te preocupes, linda. No voy a lastimarte.

Taiki fue entrando en ella lentamente al tiempo que Amy se aferraba a él. El dolor no se comparaba con el que sintió cuando la lengua del hombre entró en ella, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de alejarse.

Abrazó la cadera del hombre con las piernas y se sujetó fuertemente a su cuello hasta que Taiki estuvo completamente dentro.

Unas gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Taiki buscó su boca, uniéndose en un apasionado beso mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente, hasta que, poco a poco fue ganando velocidad.

El cuerpo de Amy comenzó a temblar, y el castaño supo que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Aumentó la furia de sus embates hasta que ambos no pudieron más, explotando al mismo tiempo.

Taiki tomó a la muchacha y se hizo hacia atrás, aun conectado con ella mientras la chica parecía una muñeca de trapo, a modo que ahora ella estuviera sobre él.

La respiración de ambos estaba agitada pero, poco a poco iba recobrando su ritmo.

Amy tenía la mirada perdida. Sus brazos colgaban a los lados del cuerpo del hombre quien en ese momento la acariciaba y la arrullaba como si fuera un bebé.

Jamás se imaginó que su primera vez sería así, carente de amor pero llena de lujuria y pasión. Y ni siquiera había sido en una cama y ellos no se habían desnudado. Solo habían descubierto las partes necesarias para aquel acto.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron y recorrieron las mejillas de la chica, pues su mente era un mar de confusiones. Sin embargo, sintió un creciente deseo en su interior, por lo que recogió las piernas, apretándose contra Taiki, quien en ese instante supo que necesitarían más de aquello que acababan de hacer.

 _Dulce tentación_

Michiru se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador. Llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón de seda verde agua y una bata del mismo material que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

Todo el día estuvo martirizándose pensando quien podría ser la tal Bombón y dónde se había podido meter Seiya.

Cuando le llamó, esa mañana solicitándole los papeles de uno de sus clientes, el hombre le contestó somnoliento y hablando en voz baja, como no queriendo despertar a alguien. Y cuando le dijo que buscaría la información que le pedía y le devolvería la llamada cuanto antes, escuchó a lo lejos gaviotas.

El colmo fue cuando esa llamada, que había tenido que ser regresada cuanto antes, se realizó seis horas después de lo acordado.

Su intuición nunca fallaba, y podía apostar que Seiya estaba con la tipa esa en la casa de playa, aquella donde, en un viaje de locura universitaria, habían ido a parar y en la cual por poco tiene relaciones con el pelinegro.

Y lo hubieran podido hacer. Seiya estaba demasiado borracho como darse cuenta de las cosas, si no hubiera sido por que Kakyuu hizo acto de presencia justo a tiempo, frustrando sus planes.

\- Maldita pelirroja – dijo la mujer, mientras arrugaba un pañuelo desechable.

Y así, tras una larga tarde de sábado en la que se la había pasado metida en su recamara, cepillándose el cabello y admirándose en el espejo, por fin había caído la noche.

Dirigió su vista a su teléfono celular.

Solo una llamada, solo necesitaba marcar un número y descubriría quien era la tipa que se revolcaba con su hombre.

Tomó la copa de vino blanco que se encontraba en una mesilla contigua y le dio un sorbo a la bebida. Lo haría, marcaría el número.

 _Dulce tentación_

Serena estaba terminando de arreglarse, pues Seiya la llevaría a cenar a la ciudad más cercana.

Estaba feliz, pues sería la última actividad que realizarían de aquellas mini vacaciones, pues partirían a primeras horas de la mañana.

Se encontraba frente al espejo, acomodando los últimos cabellos rebeldes de su tradicional peinado de odangos cuando sonó su celular.

Con espanto, dirigió su mirada al aparato, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

Temerosa, se acercó al aparato, temiendo que fuera su madre. Se supone que estaba con Mina y que no tendría por qué llamarla al celular, pues su amiga tenía teléfono fijo de casa.

Con nerviosismo tomó el equipo, mirando la pantalla.

Se relajó al constatar que no era su madre, pero sintió curiosidad al ver que se trataba de un teléfono desconocido, así que decidió tomar la llamada.

\- ¡Hola! Habla Serena Tsukino.

Al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada

\- ¿Bueno? – insistió la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Bombón, ¿ya estas lista? – preguntó Seiya, entrando de pronto a la habitación.

\- ¡Si, Seiya! Ya voy – y cortó la llamada.

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntó el pelinegro

\- Número desconocido – la muchacha se encogió de hombros - ¿nos vamos?

\- Por supuesto, mi dulce Bombón – respondió sonriente Seiya.

 _Dulce tentación_

Michiru tamborileaba el tocador en señal de desesperación mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada; estaba impaciente.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos escuchando el tono hasta que por fin contestaron.

Sintió un hueco en el estómago y casi vomita el corazón cuando escuchó la voz chillona y alegre de Serena contestando el teléfono y para colmo, la muy idiota dio su nombre completo.

En automático se le fue el habla. Y luego, cuando escuchó la voz de Seiya llamando a esa mocosa "Bombón" no le quedaron dudas.

Se trataba de la chiquilla aquella, rubia insípida e insignificante que conociera en casa de Taiki y que en ese entonces era sempai de la hija de su amado.

\- Serena Tsukino – dijo casi en susurro mientras la llamada se cortaba - ¡Serena Tsukino! – volvió a repetir ahora casi en un grito, mientras de un manotazo derribaba todo lo que había en el tocador.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega y tonta? ¡Ella misma se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata cuando le sugirió que la contratara como niñera!

La peliaguamarina se dejó caer al piso, echa un mar de llanto, sintiéndose humillada y burlada.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan inferior y poca cosa, nunca nadie la había aplastado como lo habían hecho Serena y Seiya.

Entre los terribles sollozos, volvió a tomar su celular, buscando un número. Cuando lo encontró, no dudo en marcar.

* * *

Buenas noches Bombones!

Por fin actualizando y dejando aqui un capítulo más de esta historia que está entrando a la recta final! ¡Por fin! :D

Este capítulo tiene mucho sabor, así que espero sea de su agrado y las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga. ¿Qué creen que pase con Amy y Taiki? ¿Amy se arrepentirá por lo que hizo? ¿Yaten aceptará sus sentimientos hacia Mina?¿El idilio de Serena y Seiya seguirá en pie? ¿A quién le llamó Michiru?

Ben: Gracias por tus elogios!Espero que los lemons que plasmé aquí sean de tu agrado ;)

Sofy2011: Gracias por tu review!

Coni: Gracias por tu review! Me da gusto que te guste la historia y espero este capítulos ea de tu agrado.

Invitado misterioso: Pues Serena no es tan astuta como pensamos xD y ahí va y contestas el telefono, y todavía da sus datos! Un claro ejemplo de que JAMAS debemos dar información personal a nadie. Por favor tengan mucho cuidado con eso! Gracias por tu review!

Bueno Bombones, me despido. Ya se que tardé mucho, pero, de verdad he estado muy ocupada y me han pasado muchas cosas -.- en fin, andaré por aquí en cuanto pueda.

Excelente inicio de semana! Besos estelares y no se olviden pasar por mi página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon yuri**

Yaten se encontraba parado frente a la ventana de la sala, observando la ciudad. Su departamento estaba a obscuras.

Soltó un suspiro, recordando lo inverosímil que había sido su sábado: había estado prácticamente todo el día siendo niñera de su sobrina de diez años y de una chica de diecisiete que, por cierto, se comportaba tan infantil como la pequeña pelirroja a su cargo. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que la muchacha era muy hermosa y por alguna extraña razón, le hacía sentir bien.

Mina no podía hacerlo sentir bien. En primera, porque él no creía en el amor. Segunda, porque SOLO quería acostarse con ella, cosa que ya veía muy lejana, y tercera, porque la chica era aún menor de edad.

¿Dónde había quedado el Yaten casanova que sus noches de sábado la pasaba en algún bar bebiendo y bailando hasta terminar en la cama de alguna mujer? Y todo aquello había quedado atrás desde que se había enfocado en Mina.

\- ¿Qué está pasándome? – se preguntó así mismo, algo preocupado y confuso

\- ¡Listo! Chibi Chibi ya está dormida – la cantarina voz de la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- Gracias Mina – respondió casi sin voltear a verla.

\- Oye, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? – la joven se detuvo junto a él, para luego llevar su vista al frente, maravillándose con aquella panorámica - ¡Qué hermoso se ve Tokio desde aquí! – chilló, entusiasmada.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Es muy bonito! Diantres Yaten, tu siempre tienes las mejores vistas de todo.

Al oír aquello, el chico se giró, mirándola.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó interesado

\- ¡Por supuesto! – le respondió ella, volteándolo a ver.

Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose. Su dolor y sufrimiento había sido demasiado, ¿por qué no abrir el corazón ahora? _"Il est temps d'ouvrir le coeur…"_ se repitió en la mente, recordando aquella canción francesa que tanto le gustaba y que, le venía como anillo al dedo con su situación respecto a Mina.

\- Tienes razón, siempre tengo las mejores vistas – respondió.

 _Combien de fois as – tu gardé le contrôle, refusant ses bras?*_

 _Combien de fois as – tu été proche de l'amour? Presque toujours…**_

Yaten estudió cada una de sus facciones detenidamente, deleitándose por vez primera con lo que veía: la nariz respingada, los pómulos marcados, esa delgada línea que formaba su boca y los expresivos ojos azul mar que en ese instante lo miraban interrogante. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha.

¡Cuántas veces la había visto sin ver, cuantas veces había estado con mujeres sin verlas de verdad! Pero era Mina la que, por vez primera, lo había hecho reaccionar.

\- Yaten

\- Dime

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Porque no dejas de mirarme.

El platinado rodó los ojos, divertido.

\- No seas tonta. Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Solo estaba observando lo fea que eres.

\- Eres un tonto – Mina hizo un mohín de molestia y se dio media vuelta, enojada, mientras Yaten la observaba divertido.

\- No es cierto Mina, cómo crees – el muchacho la tomó suavemente de la muñeca.

\- ¡Suéltame! – la rubia estaba molesta

\- Mina, cálmate. Solo estaba jugando – el platinado la haló contra sí, tomándola suavemente de la cintura.

Mina colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Yaten, un tanto nerviosa, y lo miró fijamente; se le hacían indescriptibles y confusas todas esas sensaciones que se reflejaban en esas orbes esmeraldas, pero estaba segura que él estaba intentando abrirse y confiar, de nuevo.

\- Yaten… - susurró ella

\- Mina – él la apretó aún más contra sí.

Suavemente, deslizó sus manos hasta llegar al cuello de él, rodeándolo, mientras el rostro del muchacho se aproximaba lentamente hacia el suyo.

Pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios, pero, antes de que el beso se diera, Yaten desvió el rostro, arrepintiéndose.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que bajar la cara, decepcionada.

\- Será mejor que te lleve a casa – dijo, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Ella no contestó. Simplemente se alejó suavemente, buscando sus cosas para irse, al tiempo que el platinado la observaba, entristecido.

 _"_ _¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nunca voy a tener el coraje suficiente para aceptar que la quiero? ¿Que realmente me enamoré de ella?"_ Pensó con frustración mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

 _Dulce tentación_

El corazón de Haruka latía con fuerza, mientras conducía al límite de velocidad. Pero pasaban de la medianoche y para esa hora, ya no había agentes de tránsito que pudieran infraccionarla. La calle era suya, así como la ciudad.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo, alcanzando la avenida que deseaba desde hacía minutos atrás.

Se detuvo frente a su objetivo y apenas si estacionó y aseguró el carro, saltó de este, precipitándose contra la puerta de entrada. El camino se le había hecho eterno.

Buscó con desesperación la llave de emergencia que sabía se encontraba en uno de los maceteros y rápidamente abrió. Todo estaba a oscuras.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas, escuchando a medida que se acercaba los sollozos de Michiru.

Haruka estaba realmente preocupada, pues nunca había escuchado a la peliaguamarina tan alterada, por lo que, de inmediato, cogió las llaves del carro y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su casa.

\- ¿Michiru? – la llamó suavemente, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

La mujer se encontraba en el suelo, con el cabello enmarañado y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

La rubia no dudó ningún instante y corrió a su lado, hincándose junto a ella y tomándola en brazos, consolándola mientras la peliaguamarina simplemente hundía su rostro en el pecho de Haruka y se sostenía de su camisa.

\- Dios mio Michiru, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó espantada la mujer.

\- Dime, Haruka, ¿es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena? – preguntó entre hipos la mujer.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿No soy lo suficientemente mujer para Seiya? ¿Qué tiene esa mocosa que no tenga yo? – Michiru estaba destrozada.

Haruka apretó la mandíbula, enojada, mientras mecía suavemente a la peliaguamarina quien no paraba de llorar. Siempre se trataba de Seiya, ¡siempre Seiya! ¿Por qué, por qué se empeñaba en sufrir por alguien que no la merecía?

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó, intentando disimular su enojo.

\- Él está con esa niña – respondió, aun aferrada a su camisa – la chiquilla de preparatoria que cuidaba a su hija. ¡La prefirió a ella! ¡Por ella me dejó! – Michiru volvió a perder la compostura, llorando amargamente.

Al oír aquello, Haruka no pudo más. Soportó todo, pero el que Michiru le dijera que Seiya la había cambiado por una mocosa, era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Lo quería, si, eran amigos, pero ya no le iba a permitir que destrozara el corazón de la mujer que amaba. Tenía que demostrarle a Michiru que ella la amaba y que podía darle lo que nunca él le dio.

Soltándola suavemente, se puso frente a ella, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

Al sentir aquello, el llanto de Michiru cesó en automático. Haruka la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? – preguntó la rubia

\- ¿Qué? – un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la peliaguamarina.

\- Déjame demostrarte que yo soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, Michiru, por favor.

\- Haruka – la mujer estaba sorprendida. La rubia comenzó a acariciar con adoración el largo cabello rizado.

\- Si pudiera quedarme a tu lado, sería capaz de vender mi alma al diablo – le dijo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Haruka se acercó lentamente al rostro de Michiru, depositando un tierno y corto beso en sus labios.

Mansamente, la peliaguamarina entre abrió la boca, permitiendo el libre acceso a la lengua de la rubia que en ese momento, sintiéndose dueña de la situación, exploró cada rincón de ella, deleitándose y danzando junto a la lengua de su amada que para ese momento, comenzaba a responder a aquél beso que se volvió apasionado.

Michiru echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka quien la tomó por los glúteos, levantándola en vilo de un solo golpe y la dirigió hacia la cama.

Haruka la depositó en la cama, bajando con pequeños y cortos besos hacia su mentón y cuello, internándose en el hueco de la garganta mientras Michiru, con los ojos cerrados y daño pequeños gemidos, hundía los dedos en el corto cabello rubio cenizo de la mujer que estaba por convertirse en su amante.

La rubia pasó sus manos por los hombros de Michiru, retirando la bata y bajando los tirantes del camisón, haciendo que este cayera de golpe hasta su cintura. Hábilmente, la peliaguamarina desabrochó la camisa de su compañera y le quitó el sostén, dejando libre el par de pequeños senos blancos.

Sin dejar de besarse, Haruka se situó sobre Michiru, dejándole sentir su peso y oprimiendo su cuerpo contra la cama.

\- Te amo, Michiru, y siempre lo he hecho – dijo la rubia, enardecida de deseo.

\- Haruka…

La rubia volvió a reanudar su labor, ahora bajando a través de los senos, succionando y saboreando mientras su mano viajaba directamente hacia la húmeda intimidad de su compañera. La peliaguamarina no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando sintió los largos y finos dedos juguetear con su clítoris y explorar sus pliegues.

\- Te apuesto a que Seiya jamás hizo esto – jadeó en su oído Haruka – dime, ¿te hizo sentir lo que yo te hago sentir ahora?

\- No- respondió con voz entrecortada Michiru.

Rápidamente, la rubia se incorporó, quitando la pantaleta que opacaba la plenitud de la sirena.

No pudo evitar soltar un angustioso gemido y sentir como su femineidad se humedecía de golpe al verla completamente desnuda y con las piernas encogidas, ofreciéndole solo a ella la hermosa flor de delicados pétalos rosados que rebosaba de miel cristalina. Michiru estaba muy húmeda.

Sin esperar nada, Haruka atacó la femineidad de Michiru, libando y succionando, amando su sabor y su aroma, cumpliendo por fin su sueño. Hambrienta, sujetó las caderas que ahora se precipitaban contra su rostro, mientras movía más rápido la lengua. Sabía que el orgasmo le llegaría pronto a Michiru.

La peliaguamarina gemía su nombre, aferrada a las sábanas, disfrutando de aquella maravillosa sensación que la rubia le proporcionaba.

\- ¡Haruka! – gritó la mujer, al tiempo que el primer orgasmo la atravesaba.

La rubia se incorporó y besó apasionadamente a su amante, dejándola sentir su salado sabor a mar.

\- Michiru – dijo en un susurro, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Haruka – respondió ésta, sonrojada.

Haruka terminó de desnudarse, tomando las manos de Michiru entre las suyas. Haciendo que recorriera su cuerpo. Tímidamente, la peliaguamarina lo hizo.

Una nueva oleada de deseo y excitación se apoderó de ella, pues nunca había tocado a otra mujer, y tímidamente, internó sus dedos en las bragas de Haruka.

La rubia comenzó a moverse contra ellos, tomando fuertemente a Michiru del rostro, dándole un salvaje beso mientras sus caderas chocaban con frenesí contra los dedos que resbalaban a la perfección entre aquella flor húmeda.

Antes que llegara el orgasmo, Haruka se separó de Michiru. Se retiró las bragas y bruscamente le abrió las piernas, acomodándose sobre ella a modo que ambas intimidades pudieran rozarse.

Haruka comenzó a mecerse sobre Michiru, adquiriendo mayor velocidad, amando el estar por primera vez juntas, gimiendo sus nombres al unísono.

La rubia se inclinó sobre la peliaguamarina, aferrándola contra sí; el orgasmo estaba cerca.

Cerraron los ojos y gritaron, dejándose embargar por aquella gratificante sensación, desconectándose de la realidad.

Haruka se desplomó sobre Michiru, agitada, sudorosa, mientras la peliaguamarina acariciaba su espalda.

Nunca en su vida, ni con todos los hombres con los que se había acostado, había sentido algo como lo que Haruka le había brindado esa noche, y tuvo que reconocer que aquella atractiva mujer rubia de aspecto masculino era la mejor amante que había tenido en toda su vida.

 _Dulce tentación_

Amy estaba en su recamara, encerrada. Solo la luz de la farola que se encontraba en la banqueta iluminaba en ese momento el lugar.

Desde que salió de la oficina de Taiki, llena de vergüenza, no había querido hablar con nadie, por lo que desde esa hora había permanecido en su habitación, sin siquiera probar bocado en todo el día.

Agazapada en un rincón de su cama, la chica se limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

Aún no comprendía como se había atrevido a estar con ese hombre, a entregarse a él que era casado y 18 años más grande que ella. Además, ¿con qué cara iba a ver a su madre a los ojos? Ella, que siempre le había inculcado buenos valores y a seguir lo que dictaba la sociedad, que había criticado a sus amigas, había acabado peor que Serena y Mina.

 _"_ _Debes ser buena chica, Amy"_ _"_ _Estas estudiando para un día llegar a ser una Señora, no la amante de un tipejo" "Esas mujeres son unas perdidas, no valen la pena" "Deseo tanto verte de blanco en el altar…"_

La chica se tapó los oídos con fuerza mientras apretaba los ojos, deseando que la voz de su madre saliera de su cabeza. La moral le pesaba demasiado.

\- Soy una mala mujer – se decía, recriminándose – cómo pude hacer algo así.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del cargo de conciencia, le había gustado.

No era lo que tenía en mente respecto a su primera vez, pues ella deseaba algo tierno y muy romántico. _"Hazlo con el amor de tu vida"_ siempre decía su madre, y si bien era cierto que Amy aún era muy joven para pensar en ello, había perdido toda esperanza con respecto a tener novio y encontrar al "amor de su vida", pero, esa primera vez tampoco había sido tan mala.

Si, Taiki había sido un salvaje, si, la había hecho como había querido, dominándola con su imponente tamaño y experiencia, pero también, cuando había entrado por primera vez, había sido muy cuidadoso.

Y a pesar de toda la confusión que se arremolinaba en su mente, la peliazul deseaba estar de nuevo con aquel hombre pasional que la había hecho ver estrellas. ¡Qué más daba ya! Se había convertido en una cualquiera, en la amante de Taiki Kou y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con los caprichos y fantasías de aquel hombre de mirada color violeta.

 _Dulce tentación_

Taiki estaba en la regadera, con las manos apoyadas sobre la pared mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien como ese día; Amy había ido a buscarlo y voluntariamente se había entregado. Ahora entendía a sus hermanos y no apartaría a la chiquilla de su lado.

Tomó la toalla que estaba colocada sobre un estante y se envolvió en ella, saliendo del baño.

Sentada sobre la cama, con un ligero camisón verde que combinaba con sus ojos, Lita esperaba a su esposo.

Taiki le dirigió una mirada con desdén y siguió su camino hacia la cajonera, tomando algo de ropa limpia ante la triste mirada de la castaña.

Entristecida, Lita se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba. Cuando llegó, le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo.

\- Taiki – dijo con voz suave – quiero estar esta noche contigo.

El hombre se giró para encararla, mirándola con ternura.

La amaba, de eso no había duda, era su esposa, y muy hermosa, por cierto, pero ya no sentía la misma pasión que cuando se casaron. Era más bien su compañera de vida, alguien a quien tenía que cuidar y mantener, pero ya no le despertaba nada, y menos ahora que había redescubierto el fuego de la lujuria en su pequeña Amy, la niña con la que podría cumplir todas aquellas fantasías que su linda esposa, criada con la mentalidad conservadora, se rehusaba a cumplir.

\- Claro que voy a estar contigo, como todas las noches – el castaño depositó un beso en su frente – ven, vamos a dormir.

Y sin decir más, llevó a Lita hasta el lecho, solo para acomodarse y rodearla con los brazos, dispuesto a revivir entre sueños la maravillosa experiencia que había vivido ese día con Amy Mizuno.

 _Dulce tentación_

Los primeros rayos del sol le llegaron tenuemente gracias a la cortina de gasa que difuminaba un poco la claridad, haciendo que su despertar fuera agradable.

Haruka se removió un poco en la cama, estirándose y abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el techo, sintiéndose completamente relajada y feliz al darse cuenta que había despertado en la habitación de Michiru.

Aún le parecía un sueño que por fin, después de tantos años, pudiera haber estado con la mujer que amaba. Estaba segura que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían y que ya no habría nada que las separara. Serían una pareja sólida y estable, se casarían, formarían una familia y adoptarían unos niños hermosos, u optarían tal vez por la fecundación _in vitro_ usando algún donante del banco de semen.

La rubia tenía planeada toda su vida a lado de Michiru, y soltando un suspiro, giró hacia el lado de la cama de la peliaguamarina para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, no la encontró.

Extrañada, la mujer se incorporó, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas, saltó de la cama, dispuesta a buscar a su amante.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, notando que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Iba abrir y darle una sorpresa a su hermosa mujer, si es que ésta estaba en la ducha, pero antes que tomara el pomo, la escuchó hablar.

\- Tú no te vas a burlar de mi Seiya Kou. Ni tu ni tu estúpida mocosa

La mujer estaba frente al espejo. Acababa de salir de la ducha; portaba su bata de baño y el húmedo cabello lo tenía agarrado en una cola de caballo

\- Juro por todos los infiernos que me voy a vengar de ti, y si es necesario que me deshaga de esa escuincla como lo hice con la maldita de Kakyuu lo haré. Tu vas a ser mío Seiya Kou, solo mío – Michiru trinaba de rabia y odio.

Haruka no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Pensaba que después de haber hecho el amor con ella, Michiru se olvidaría de una vez por todas de Seiya, pero no era así. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Y ella que ya estaba pensando en la boda y formar una familia.

Con el corazón hecho añicos, la rubia regresó en sus pasos, vistiéndose rápidamente antes de que la peliaguamarina regresara a la habitación.

Sintiéndose usada, y con una gran repulsión hacia ella misma, abandonó la casa sin avisar. Necesitaba huir cuanto antes.

Una vez más, la hermosa Mihiru Kahio la había utilizado a su antojo, destrozándole el corazón.

* * *

* _Cuántas veces has mantenido el control, rechazando sus brazos?_

 _** Cuantas veces has estado cerca del amor? Casi siempre_

Que tal Bombones!

Estamos entrando a la recta final de este fic! Despues de meses jaja nos acercamos al gran final

Pues que me aviento a escribir lemon yuri, me dije a mi misma "mi misma, intentalo! Y voilá! De verdad espero no haber caído en lo soez y que sea algo agradable a la lectura.

Invitado Misterioso: Tus presentimientos fueron acertados y ahora tenemos a una Haruka con el corazón destrozado. Esperemos Yaten reaccione pronto y sobre Rei y Darien, pues ya los saqué de la trama con su relación enfermiza xD Gracias por leerme!

Genesis: Era la única forma que esa relación se diera, pues Taiki no tiene tiempo de andar buscando aventuras y bueno, tampoco sabe donde vive Amy. Nos salió un tanto fresca la niña! Serena y Seiya estan disfrutando antes de que empiece la tortura muajajaja

Alejasmin: Pues ya los descubrió y ahora solo falta que planee como vengarse. En cuanto Amy y Taiki, pues si, era algo que no se esperaba viniendo de ellos, pero la carne es debil xD

Lucy Lara: La estan pasando bien antes de la venganza de Michiru xD y si, a los Kou les llegó el amor, aunque Yaten no lo quiere reconocer y Taiki... bueno él es punto y aparte.

Gracias por sus reviews! Me despido, no sin antes decir que me hace sentir satisfecha el que los perros ladren, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien las cosas y que mi trabajo es bueno :D y obviamente seguiré escribiendo para en fandom, por que, de qué murieron los quemados? :D

No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Haruka se limpiaba los ojos con furia mientras conducía hacia su departamento. Ni siquiera se había despedido de Michiru ni había pedido una explicación. Lo único que quería era alejarse tan rápido como fuera posible y olvidar que aquella noche había sucedido.

Pero le era imposible. Aún tenía impregnado en su nariz el aroma de ella y sentía escozor en su piel al recordar las caricias latentes, como si la mujer aún estuviera recorriendo su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos.

Estacionó el auto y entró al edificio, rogando no toparse con nadie. No estaba de humor para soportar el parloteo de sus vecinos.

Desesperada abrió la puerta del departamento, cerrándola tras de sí y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Un fuerte deseo invadió su cuerpo; quería borrar todas y cada una de las caricias proporcionadas la noche anterior, quería pretender que aquello nunca había pasado.

Sin desvestirse, la rubia entró en la regadera, dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con el agua que comenzaba a empaparla. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Se suponía que hacer el amor con Michiru era lo que más había anhelado toda su vida, y ahora, se sentía tan vacía, tan frágil, tan débil… ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer en un cuerpo que no le correspondía? ¿Por qué había nacido mujer siendo que toda su vida había sentido que era un hombre?

Maldecía el momento en el que se dio cuenta que los chicos no le gustaban, aquella vez en el jardín de la primaría, cuando tenía apenas 8 años. Cuando se ruborizó al ver a una pequeña pelinegra jugar entre las flores, sintiendo como las piernas se le doblaban.

Haruka golpeó la pared y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirando de su cabello mientras resbala contra la pared, para quedar hecha un ovillo debajo del chorro de agua. ¿Cuándo la gran Haruka Tenoh había mostrado un momento de debilidad como ahora?

\- ¿Haruka? – una joven voz la llamaba – Haruka, ¿has vuelto?

La mujer no respondió. No tenía ganas de hablar.

\- ¡Por Dios Haruka! – la chica estaba de pie, en la puerta del baño, tapándose la boca, asombrada - ¿estás bien?

\- Ahora no, Unazuki – respondió la rubia, dándole la espalda.

Había olvidado que Unazuki, la hermana de su mejor amigo se encontraba hospedada en su departamento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Haruka? – la chica se arrodilló frente a ella, intentando consolarla.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me ama? ¿Por qué no puedo ser capaz de tener a alguien a mi lado? – los ojos de la rubia estaban rojos de tanto llorar - ¿Es que no pude haber nacido en un cuerpo masculino?

\- Lo dices por esa mujer, Michiru, ¿verdad?

\- Yo la amé, Una, yo era capaz de dar mi vida por ella si fuera necesario. La hubiera hecho tan feliz… pero mis sentimientos no le sirvieron de nada. Creí que al confesarle lo que siento por ella, me iba a amar. Pero está obsesionada con Seiya Kou, porque yo no soy suficientemente buena para ella.

\- Tú eres una gran mujer. No tienes que estar comparándote con nadie, porque la vida no es una competencia. Eres exitosa, guapa, fuerte… y jamás vas a ser suficiente para alguien que no sabe lo que quiere

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar a la joven que hablaba con mucha madurez.

\- Haruka, hasta que tú no te ames como eres, no te aceptes, nadie lo va a hacer. Tienes que aprender a quererte y a estar bien contigo misma. Te aseguro que sin que te hayas dado cuenta, ahí hay alguien que está perdidamente enamorada de ti – Unazuki posó una mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia, haciéndola sonrojarse – una persona que daría todo porque tu fueras la mujer de su vida, porque la protegieras y le abrieras su corazón.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente. Tranquila, todo pasa…

\- Gracias, pequeña.

Haruka se dejó caer sobre el pecho de la joven, al tiempo que ésta la abrazaba, reconfortándola, mientras el agua las empapaba a ambas.

 _Dulce tentación_

 _1 meses después_

La relación de Serena y Seiya iba viento en popa. Nadie, a excepción de sus amigas, sabían sobre el idilio que mantenía con el pelinegro abogado y afortunadamente sus padres no se habían dado cuenta.

Trataba de cumplir siempre con sus deberes escolares y no registrar tantas inasistencias, sin embargo, el horario escolar era la única oportunidad que tenía para ver a su novio.

Si bien su conducta era casi normal, la rubia había tomado el hábito de escaparse por las noches de su casa para fugarse con Seiya y convivir con él y la niña como si fueran una familia o tener una merecida sesión de amor.

En cuanto a Seiya, el tener de novia a aquella jovencita lo llenaba de una vitalidad impresionante; ella era una persona muy importante que lo hacía inmensamente feliz y eso se le notaba.

Todos en el trabajo le hacían comentarios positivos acerca de su actitud y obviamente, eso influyó en su desempeño como abogado, ganando los casos más difíciles y aumentando su popularidad como uno de los mejores abogados de Tokio, y la razón de su existencia tenía nombre y apellido: Serena Tsukino.

Por su parte, Chibi Chibi se encontraba más que feliz; Serena le proporcionaba ese cariño maternal que tanta falta le hacía y su padre estaba muy contento. Era como si fueran una familia de verdad, y lo más importante, desde que Seiya había iniciado su relación con Serena, el nombre de Michiru Kahio no había sido nombrado en su hogar, y eso la tenía tranquila.

Y es que, no podía recordar, que la peliaguamarina era la causante de la muerte de su madre.

Yaten y Mina vivían un amor de colegiales; el platinado aún no se atrevía a confesarle abiertamente sus sentimientos a la chica pero eso no le impedía pasar el tiempo con ella y convivir, abriéndose cada vez más.

Si, le había costado trabajo afrontar todo aquello, y cuando, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas le confesó a Mina por lo que había pasado, mostrándole todos sus miedos y temores, la muchacha no dudó en caer de hinojos junto a él, para abrazarlo como a un niño que se ha perdido y decirle al oído que ella lo quería, no dudó en abrirle su corazón.

Aun le costaba trabajo, y tenía que controlar su volátil carácter, pero debía reconocer que Mina, a pesar de ser ocho años menor que él, le demostraba mucha madurez en sus momentos de crisis, lo que la hacía valorarla cada vez más.

Así, el Yaten Kou de ahora estaba muy lejano ya a ese Yaten mujeriego que intentaba mitigar su dolor en alcohol.

Por otro lado, Mina estaba madurando junto con el platinado. Quien los veía juntos podía pensar que él era el maduro y ella la chica atolondrada e infantil que se la pasaba parloteando y revoloteando alrededor del joven abogado. Sin embargo, nadie sabía que el pilar de aquella relación que comenzaba a florecer era ella.

Lo quería, y eso hacía que le tuviera paciencia en todos y cada uno de sus momentos. Para ella, el carácter era lo de menos, pues Yaten no era muy diferente a Saijo, pero lo que realmente le costaba trabajo era ayudarlo a salir adelante en sus momentos de crisis existencial, cosa con la cual tenía que lidiar y aprender a aceptar.

A pesar de todo, la relación de Mina y Yaten iba creciendo con el paso del tiempo, descubriéndose el uno al otro y permitiendo que en el muchacho floreciera un sentimiento que creyó jamás podía sentir de nuevo: el amor.

Contrario a lo que vivían Yaten y Mina, la relación de Taiki y Amy estaba centrada en todo menos el amor.

A pesar de sus conflictos internos, la peliazul decidió seguir adelante con Taiki, aun sabiendo que él era su pase directo al infierno, si es que existía.

La imperiosa necesidad de saciar su recién descubierto apetito sexual la había hecho acudir de nuevo a la oficina del castaño, escenario para cumplir sus más obscuras fantasías.

Así, prácticamente todas las tardes, la muchacha iba después del colegio y se quedaba por lapso de 4 horas a solas con el hombre, quien argumentaba aquello con el pretexto que había tomado a la chica como su protegida, apoyándola en sus deberes escolares.

Y si se llegara a dar el caso, que alguien que no supiera de dichas "tutorías" interrumpiera la sesión, ahí estaba el escritorio, desde el cuál la chica podía hacer uso de su ya experta boca para continuar con su labor, mientras el hombre, fingiendo compostura, podía atender al intruso.

Así, la tierna y dulce Amy Mizuno, pasó a convertirse en la amante y esclava sexual del prestigiado y respetado abogado Taiki Kou.

En cuanto a Taiki, se sentía el hombre más pleno que existía en la faz de la Tierra. Tenía a su esposa, la mujer más bella y educada, una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra que lo complementaba perfectamente y quien le daba un hogar estable, y al mismo tiempo, tenía a su joven amante que lo volvía loco de deseo, sobre todo porque la chica le cumplía todos sus caprichos.

Y es que el hombre iba cada vez por más; la oficina ya no le era suficiente. Necesitaba llevarla consigo toda una noche a un lugar "más apropiado" para hacer todo lo que se le viniera a su pervertida mente, y así lo haría.

¡Benditas jovencitas! Que estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de tener un poco de atención y afecto, y ahora comprendía el por qué sus hermanos estaban tan embelesados con ellas.

Amy ejercía un embrujo del cual no estaba dispuesto a escapar y aprovecharía cada instante, cada momento en el que pudiera obtener cuanto fuera posible de la muchacha. Ella era suya y de nadie más.

Haruka había seguido el consejo de Unazuki y había puesto tierra de por medio entre ella y Michiru, aunque aquello le costara trabajo.

Decidió no dejarse manipular más por la mujer y comenzar a aceptarse tal cual era, enfocándose en su persona, y descubrió que eso la hacía sentir muy bien.

Michiru no se explicaba por qué el repentino cambio de Haruka con ella, pero tenía que mantenerse ecuánime. La rubia era una pieza clave para poder llevar a cabo su venganza, así que tenía que acercarse a ella a como diera lugar. Ya le había demostrado que la amaba, no cabía ninguna duda, y aunque su desaparición aquel día de su casa fue un misterio, tampoco le preocupaba. Ella sabía manipular a la perfección los sentimientos de las personas, toda la vida lo había hecho, y Haruka no sería la excepción. Y en cuanto a Seiya, seguía actuando con normalidad respecto a él, demostrándole que ya no le importaba como pareja y el pelinegro lo tomaba bien, sin saber lo que ella estaba tramando.

 _Dulce tentación_

Michiru estaba en la cocineta de la oficina, bebiendo café cuando vio pasar a Haruka directo hacia su oficina. Ya había esperado mucho tiempo y éste seguía pasando. Debía actuar cuanto antes.

Dejó la taza sobre la barra, siguiendo a la rubia.

\- Haruka – la llamó

La mujer se detuvo en seco, frente a la puerta de su oficina.

\- Estoy ocupada, Michiru – y sin esperar más abrió la puerta, entrando al lugar

\- Haruka espera – la peliaguamarina entró tras ella, cerrando la puerta - ¿qué ocurre? Desde el día en que tu y yo – la mujer se sonrojó – lo hicimos, desapareciste. ¿Todo está bien?

La rubia se giró para encararla

\- Ya tiene un mes de eso y tú ¿apenas vienes a buscarme? Eres increíble, Michiru – espetó, molesta

\- Haru, es que yo – dio unos pasos hacia adelante – no entiendo que pasó ese día. Te fuiste sin avisar y no contestabas mis llamadas. Además, ambas hemos estado ocupadas, pero te juro que no hay un solo día que no piense en esa magnífica noche – la voz de la mujer era dulce.

\- Mentirosa – dijo la rubia en un tono seco

\- ¡Por favor Haruka! – Michiru caminó hacia ella, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho – no sé que haya pasado pero me he sentido tan sola sin ti. Me he dado cuenta que te amo, no hay día que no deje de pensar en tus labios, en tu piel… de imaginarte de nuevo, haciéndome el amor.- la mujer se arrojó a sus brazos, desconcertándola.

¿Y si era cierto y en todo ese tiempo, Michiru hubiera reflexionado? Tal vez, ahora sí se había olvidado de Seiya y le diera una oportunidad. Además, sonaba tan sincera.

\- Haruka – la voz de Michiru interrumpió sus pensamientos – te amo

\- ¿Eh?

Sorpresivamente, la peliaguamarina se precipitó sobre sus labios, abriéndose paso entre ellos y tomando el control de la situación, mientras sus manos le rodeaban el cuello.

Haruka cerró los ojos, correspondiendo aquel beso y rodeando la cintura de su amada que ahora le demostraba cuánto la quería.

\- Michiru – jadeó la rubia

\- Te necesito a mi lado.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

\- Haru, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

\- Claro, sirena mía

\- ¿Podrías conseguir para mi las llaves de la casa de Seiya?

Al oír aquello, la rubia tensó la mandíbula, soltándola en automático. ¡Qué estúpida era! Volvía a caer en su juego.

Michiru, al notar aquella reacción, la tomó suavemente de la mandíbula, hablándole en un tono conciliador.

\- Amor no pienses mal, por favor. Yo te amo a ti pero para poder estar contigo, necesito terminar con eso de una buena vez. Voy a darle un regalo sorpresa a Seiya, haré las pases con él e iniciaré mi relación contigo. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?

Haruka titubeó un poco, pero Michiru sonaba muy convincente. Tal vez aquello era cierto. Siempre la había ayudado en lo que ella quería. ¿Qué más daba una última vez? Además, después de eso, la mujer estaría con ella.

La rubia aspiró profundamente antes de responder.

\- Está bien, Michiru. Si ese es nuestro camino a la felicidad, las voy a conseguir.

\- ¡Gracias, Haruka! – la peliaguamarina la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mujer, mientras ésta le besaba la cabeza.

" _Prepárate, Seiya. Tu infierno comienza ahora"_ pensó, mientras una siniestra sonrisa deformaba su rostro.

 _Dulce tentación_

Michiru había estudiado todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Serena y Seiya, y había decidido que ese día sería "el día".

Esperó pacientemente dentro del carro que había alquilado, observando la calle cuando vio a Serena y Chibi Chibi doblar en la esquina con dirección a la casa.

Las odió. Odió verlas juntas, felices, riéndose, como si fueran madre e hija.

\- Maldita mocosa, así debiste de verme a mí y no a ella – dijo con furia – pero que se puede esperar, si eres igual a tu madre.

La mujer no les quitó la vista de encima, hasta que éstas entraron a la casa.

Se aproximó a la guantera y sacó una pequeña pistola con silenciador y unos guantes de cabretilla.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te diviertes, bebé? – le preguntó a la pistola, mientras la giraba, observándola – hoy la vas a pasar muy bien.

La guardó en su bolso de mano y descendió del vehículo, caminando en dirección a la casa de Seiya.

Miró a ambos lados, percatándose de que no hubiera alguien que fuera a verla, sacó la llave de su bolso, abrió discretamente y se introdujo en la casa, dispuesta a deshacerse de Serena.

 _Dulce tentación_

Serena y Chibi Chibi se encontraban en la cocina. Estaban preparando todo lo que necesitaban para hacer unas deliciosas galletas.

Ambas chicas platicaban alegremente mientras colocaban los ingredientes sobre la encimera cuando una voz femenina las interrumpió.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Michiru, parada en el umbral de la cocina, con su característica sonrisa.

\- Michiru – susurró Chibi Chibi, al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

\- Señorita Kahio, buenas tardes – respondió Serena, desconcertada - ¿Cómo…?

\- La puerta estaba abierta – la mujer ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo – y quise pasar a saludar. ¿Está Seiya?

\- Papá no está – respondió la pequeña, poniéndose a la defensiva

\- Un tanto mejor, así puedo platicar contigo, Serena.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí, así es. Chibi Chibi, ¿podrías disculparnos? – la mujer miró a la niña, quien, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, salió de la cocina, un poco recelosa.

Michiru se dirigió a una de las sillas de la barra, con la misma confianza como si se encontrara en su casa y tomó asiento frente a Serena.

\- Sabes, Serena, conozco a Seiya desde hace más de 10 años. Nosotros nos conocimos en la universidad y desde entonces comenzamos una hermosa amistad – comenzó a relatar Michiru – Yo fui la primera en conocerlo. Aún recuerdo ese día – sonrió al evocar aquella época ante la mirada desconcertada de la rubia – Seiya siempre ha sido un galán y un coqueto de lo peor. Recuerdo que un tipo me estaba molestando y entonces él llegó a rescatarme. No pude evitar quedar fascinada con sus ojos color zafiro, siempre tan vivaces. Dime Serena, ¿a ti también te conquistaron sus ojos?

La chica simplemente asintió, con un movimiento ligero de cabeza.

\- Me imaginé. Esa es su mayor arma y lo sabe. Con una mirada es capaz de derretir hasta un iceberg – soltó una leve risilla – te confesaré algo. Siempre estuve enamorada de él. Incluso salimos varias veces y estuvimos a punto de ser novios, pero, entonces, apareció ella.

\- Lo siento – dijo la chica, dándole un leve apretón en la mano a peliaguamarina.

\- No te preocupes, linda – Michiru sonrió - Seiya me rompió el corazón y sufrí mucho cuando supe que Kakyuu y él se casarían, así que traté de asimilarlo. Cuando ella murió, lo consolé y traté de conquistarlo de nuevo, porque lo amaba.

\- Y luego, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó inocentemente la muchacha.

\- Serena, ¿serías tan amable de regalarme un poco de agua? – la mujer sonrió lo más encantadoramente posible.

\- Si claro – respondió la rubia, dándole la espalda para buscar un vaso y servir el líquido.

\- Pasó que apareciste tu – la peliaguamarina siguió con su relato – y decidí que esta vez, nada ni nadie se interpondría entre Seiya y yo.

Diciendo esto, Michiru se levantó de su asiento, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Serena mientras ésta continuaba de espaldas a ella.

\- Te voy a quitar de mi camino, cuésteme lo que me cueste – bufó con rabia.

\- ¡Serena, cuidado! – gritó Chibi Chibi

Al oír aquello, la chica volteó, horrizada por lo que acababa de escuchar mientras Michiru se volteaba hacia el umbral de la cocina, disparando hacia la pequeña intrusa y fallando su tiro, dándole tiempo a Serena de correr.

\- ¡Ni creas que te vas a quedar con Seiya! ¡Él es mio, mio! – gritó enloquecida la mujer.

\- Chibi Chibi – la chica se reunió con la niña - ¿estás bien?

\- Si, Serena. Debemos escondernos – y ambas corrieron a la planta alta, con el corazón acelerado, huyendo de la maniática que iba tras ellas.

\- ¿Dónde nos escondemos? – sollozó Serena, presa de los nervios.

\- ¡En el armario de papá!

Michiru subió las escaleras, deteniéndose en el amplio pasillo. Movió los ojos rápidamente, mirando de un lado hacia otro.

Había varias puertas, y aparentemente todas cerradas, sin nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Pueden correr y esconderse, pero no podrán escapar de mí – dijo la mujer, cortando cartucho y comenzando a revisar habitación por habitación.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- ¿Vamos a estar bien, Serena? – la niña estaba abrazada a ella

\- No lo sé Chibi Chibi, pero no hay que hacer ruido o podría encontrarnos fácilmente.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a avisarle a papá?

\- No lo sé. No sé cómo pediremos ayuda

\- ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que volver a nuestras vidas? – Kakyuu empezó a llorar – no le bastó con destruir a mi familia y otra vez

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es que ella…- la pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas – mató a mi mamá.

FLASHBACK

 _Los vagos recuerdos se hicieron presentes, llevándola a aquella estancia de alfombra y con el gran ventanal por el cual entraba la luz del sol._

 _Sonrió cuando sintió los rayos solares cosquillearle las mejillas y se levantó cuando escuchó el sonido de un carro. Caminó hacia la puerta, topándose con la joven muchacha de cabello como el mar, sonriéndole._

 _\- Hola bebé, ¿y tu mami? – Michiru se agachó, acariciándole el rostro con los nudillos_

 _\- Allá – respondió la niña con su dificultad para hablar._

 _\- Chibi Chibi, ¿con quién hablas?_

 _La muchacha se levantó, confrontando a la joven madre._

 _\- Hola Kakyuu_

 _\- ¡Michiru! ¡Qué sorpresa! – la pelirroja corrió a abrazarla_

 _\- ¿Está Seiya?_

 _\- No, pero pasa. Te invito un café_

 _\- Gracias. De hecho vengo a verte a ti, así que es mejor que no esté, para platicar cosas de chicas – la peliaguamarina guiñó un ojo._

 _\- Claro, solo deja que meta a la niña en el corral._

 _Kakyuu cargó a Chibi Chibi, dirigiéndose a la sala mientras Michiru inspeccionaba el lugar. Esa casa la conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía dónde guardan todas y cada una de las cosas de valor._

 _\- ¡Listo! Vayamos a la cocina._

 _\- Ah, si, claro – la chica sonrió a su anfitriona._

 _\- ¿De qué querías hablar? – la joven madre preparaba dos tazas de café_

 _\- De que me voy a quedar con tu marido – dijo despreocupada Michiru_

 _\- ¿Qué? – la pelirroja alzó la mirada, desconcertada_

 _En ese momento, la chica sacó un arma y le disparó a Kakyuu en el estómago._

 _El llanto de la niña se escuchó inmediatamente del ruido del disparo, mientras las tazas de café caían al suelo, haciéndose añicos y revolviéndose con la sangre de la agonizante._

 _\- Quiero que sepas, Kakyuu, que siempre te odié. Seiya era mio desde la primera vez que lo conocí y tu me lo quitaste. Así que yo te quitaré lo que me pertenece._

 _En los ojos de la pelirroja se reflejaba el terror mientras ésta comenzaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre. La muerte se le venía encima._

 _\- ¿Qué se siente saber que lo último que verán tus ojos es mi rostro triunfante? – Michiru soltó una cruel carcajada – Yo voy a consolar a Seiya, seré la señora Kou, tu hija me dirá madre y ¿sabes que es lo mejor? Que voy a gemir el nombre de tu marido en tu propia cama cuando me haga el amor como un animal en celo._

 _Kakyuu abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, intentado decir algo pero no podía. El llanto de la niña se hacía más insoportable y fue entonces cuando Michiru decidió soltar el siguiente disparo ensordecedor._

 _El dolor fue más punzante que el anterior, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en dos, y en automático, un velo obscuro fue cubriendo sus ojos, siendo lo último que viera el hermoso rostro de quien creía su amiga desfigurado por una cruel y triunfante sonrisa._

 _Chibi Chibi lloraba y lloraba, hasta que de pronto la vio, ahí, parada frente a ella, con su aspecto aterradoramente angelical._

 _\- Ya no llores, pequeña. Pronto vendré a esta casa y seré mejor madre que esa maldita arpía pudo haber sido. Solo guarda el secreto – le dijo, poniendo un dedo sobre su boquita y guiñándole un ojo, para después dirigirse a la puerta, dejando las cosas volcadas, una niña llorando y el cadáver de una joven madre en medio de un charco de sangre._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Yo no lo recordaba, pero toda la vida Michiru me ha inspirado rechazo, y después de que vi lo que intentaba hacer y escuché el disparo, mis recuerdos…- la niña guardó silencio, mientras Serena la consolaba – ella viene a matarte, así como lo hizo con mi mamá.

\- Chibi Chibi veremos la manera de salir de esto. Tu papá tiene que venir y nos va a salvar, no te preocupes.

\- Serena, ya no se escucha nada – observó la pelirroja

\- Tal vez ya se fue.

\- Espera, guarda silencio.

Ambas chicas esperaron, escuchando el martilleo de sus corazones.

\- Creo que ya podemos salir – le susurró la rubia a la niña.

Y justo cuando se habían decidido a escapar, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambas chicas soltaran un grito de terror.

\- Las encontré, mocosas.

* * *

Ay, ay, ay!

Me complace en anunciar que este es el penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia! :D Les agradezco no tienen una idea los elogios que me dan, enserio, porque a veces siento que la calidad no es buena y como que la inspiración no llega, pero al leer sus palabras tan lindas, me da animo para seguir adelante y continuar n.n

Sonia: Gracias ti por dejar review! Taiki no va a dejar a su esposa por una calentura, verdad? Y bueno, aquí lo que ocurrió con Kakyuu. Esa Michiru es más mala que la carne de puerco xD

Lisbeth Salander: Jejeje gracias amiga, me la rifé como pro ahah xD jajja si, pobre Lita, y pues Amy... aun esta tonta, hay que comprenderla! Se deslumbró, es que quien no se deslumbraría con un hombrezote guaperrimo? xD Gracias por leerme y ya me paso por Dos Lunas :*

Génesis: Gracias por el rw! Prometo repararle el corazón a Haruka, no te preocupes, y resolver el lio de Taiki y Yaten :)

Alejasmin: Hola! Pues ya Serena y Seiya comenzaron su tormento ahah xD y pues esta historia ya se va a terminar así que debo de resolver lo de Yaten y Mina para ya jaja. Nos estamos leyendo!

Haruka: Amigo! Eres un tonto jaja el yuri no es lo mio xD ya sabes cual es mi fruta favorita ajajaj gracias por pasarte por aqui y hey! A mi no se me suben las cosas a la cabeza como cierto rubio que conozco... ntc! Muchas gracias! Te quiero!

Lucy Lara: Si lo sé, pero voy a recompensarla, lo prometo :)

Liz Vara: Muchas gracias Bombón! Saludos!

Bueno Bombones me despido, no se pierdan el capitulo final de esta historia y preparen los gorritos y la torta porque el cumple de Seiya se acerca! Besitos estelares y pasen bonita noche :*


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Haruka llegó a la oficina de muy buen humor. Estaba completamente segura que ese día por fin Michiru estaría libre de todas las ataduras hacia Seiya para ser completamente suya y comenzar una relación. Ya le había perdonado las cosas que le había hecho, ya no importaba cuanto hubiera sufrido si al final se vería recompensada con el amor de la bella sirena dueña de su corazón.

Aun no entendía de qué manera Michiru pretendía terminar todo aquello, y menos el hecho de entrar a escondidas a casa de Seiya para hablar con él, pero eso era lo de menos, realmente a ella no le importaba si eso representaba el inicio de su felicidad.

Silbando, introdujo la llave en la puerta de su oficina, mientras Seiya pasaba detrás de ella, en dirección a su lugar de trabajo.

\- ¡Buenas tardes Haruka! Veo que estas de excelente humor.

\- ¡Qué tal Seiya! Si, así es. Por cierto, ¿y Michiru?

\- No sé. ¿Qué no es tu amiga? Tu eres la que debería de saberlo.

\- Es que… pensé que vendría contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? – el pelinegro la miró, extrañado - ¿Cómo por qué debería venir conmigo?

Haruka lo miró fijamente, sin entender.

\- Pues… por que fue a hablar contigo hoy.

\- Haruka, ¿de qué estás hablando? – Seiya e acercó a ella

De pronto, la rubia se puso pálida.

\- Michiru me dijo que iría a tu casa, para hablar contigo sobre sus sentimientos y poder estar conmigo.

\- Jamás fue a verme. De hecho yo salí de casa desde muy temprano y solo están Serena y mi hija.

Haruka tragó saliva con dificultad, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría: Michiru la había utilizado otra vez, engañándola para salirse con la suya, y si su objetivo no era Seiya, entonces sus intenciones eran otras.

\- Seiya creo que debemos ir a tu casa en este mismo momento. Serena y tu hija corren peligro.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- Las encontré, mocosas – dijo Michiru, apuntando directamente hacia Serena.

Las chicas dieron un grito de horror y desesperación. Chibi Chbi se internó en el armario de su padre, gateando hacia el otro extremo seguida de la rubia chica, mientras la peliaguamarina daba el primer disparo.

La bala se incrustó en la pared mientras las chiquillas salían por la otra puerta del armario, atropelladamente, ganando un poco de tiempo.

\- ¡No van a escapar! – gritó la mujer, disparando hacia la puerta de la recamara.

\- ¡No te detengas Chibi Chibi! – le dijo Serena desesperada, corriendo escaleras abajo.

Las chicas trataron de alcanzar la puerta principal, pero Michiru, enloquecida de rabia y celos, disparó contra Serena, hiriéndola en una pierna

\- ¡Serena! – gritó la pelirroja, tratando de auxiliar a la rubia que se encontraba en el suelo.

\- ¿Creíste que una mocosa como tú se quedaría con Seiya? – la mujer bajaba lentamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia las chicas – Si fui capaz de deshacerme de Kakyuu, ¿por qué no haría lo mismo contigo?

\- ¡Asesina! – le gritó Chibi Chibi, quien tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas - ¡Mataste a mi madre!

\- ¡Y te mataré a ti también si no te callas, pequeño estorbo!

La niña se abrazó a Serena, mirando con odio a Michiru.

\- Ojalá nunca te hubieras atravesado en mi camino, Serena Tsukino, pero decidiste interponerte entre Seiya y yo y eso querida es algo que no puedo tolerar.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya conducía a toda velocidad, instado por Haruka. La rubia iba sumamente nerviosa, dándose cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

\- Perdóname Seiya. Yo creí que de verdad ella iría a hablar contigo y que después podríamos estar juntas – la mujer estaba sumamente alterada.

\- No tiene caso estar lamentándose por algo que ya pasó – le respondió, serio – ahora lo importante es llegar a tiempo

\- ¡Es que si yo no hubiera tomado tus llaves y se las hubiera dado, nada de esto estaría pasando! – dijo desesperada.

\- Y eso es algo que aun no entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero bueno, Michiru es una manipuladora que toda la vida se ha aprovechado de ti – le respondió, mirándola de soslayo.

Haruka no dijo nada. Él tenía razón, Michiru siempre había hecho con ella lo que había querido, y ella siempre se lo permitió, porque la amaba y creía que de esa forma podría ganarse su corazón.

El pelinegro estacionó el carro frente a su casa, sintiendo que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. La puerta estaba abierta y del interior se escuchaban gritos, no pudiendo evitar revivir aquellos angustiosos recuerdos en los cuales había encontrado a su esposa muerta en la cocina y a su pequeña hija llorando de manera descontrolada.

\- Llama a la policía – le ordenó, mientras corría a la entrada de la casa.

 _Dulce tentación_

\- Prepárate para tu fin – Michiru siseó lentamente, apuntando la pistola a la cabeza de Serena

\- ¡Michiru! – gritó Seiya desde la puerta de entrada.

\- ¡Seiya! Mi amor – dijo la mujer, distrayéndose unos instantes.

Aprovechando la confusión del momento y en un acto de desesperación, tristeza y coraje, Chibi Chibi se levantó y corrió hacia Michiru, empujándola, haciendo que ésta cayera y soltara la pistola.

\- ¡Huye Serena! – le dijo desesperada la niña.

La rubia intentó levantarse, resbalando en su propia sangre, tratando lo más rápido posible de llegar hasta Seiya mientras la pequeña trataba de ayudarla.

Una nueva oleada de rabia y celos se apoderó de la peliaguamarina, quien rápidamente asió de nuevo la pistola y jaló el gatillo, sin fijarse siquiera contra quién iba la bala.

El ruido fue ensordecedor, unos gritos desgarradores invadieron la estancia y el suelo se tiñó rojo escarlata.

Michiru pasó del odio a la euforia y de la euforia a la ansiedad; había cometido un error imperdonable.

Ahí, en medio del lugar, el cuerpo de la pequeña Kakyuu se encontraba en un charco de sangre, sostenido por Serena, quien la acunaba, llorando.

Para Seiya todo pasó en cámara lenta; el ver a su hija abalanzarse contra Michiru, Serena tratando de escapar, la mujer tomando la pistola y disparando y ver luego a su pequeña hija proteger a Serena mientras la bala impactaba en su espalda.

Vio como la peliaguamarina cambió esa expresión fiera por una de preocupación, y fue entonces cuando salió del shock y se dio cuenta que Chibi Chibi podía estar muerta.

Desesperado, el pelinegro cayó de hinojos junto a Serena y la niña.

\- Chibi Chibi – sollozó el hombre – hija tu no…

\- Seiya yo no quería – Michiru gimoteaba descontrolada – ella, ella…

\- ¡Eres una maldita psicópata! – le gritó con rabia el hombre - ¡estás enferma!

\- ¡Si Seiya, estoy enferma de amor por ti!

En ese instante, entró la policía a la casa, seguidos de Haruka, quien se quedó estupefacta en el umbral de la puerta. Al ver todo aquello, llamó a la ambulancia rápidamente.

\- ¡Llévensela! – gritó él hombre con rabia

Los uniformados tomaron a Michiru de los brazos, levantándola, pero ella comenzó a removerse como animal herido.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – gritaba enloquecida - ¡Seiya yo no quería! Yo iba a matar a esa maldita rubia. ¡Todo es culpa de la bruja pelirroja de tu mujer! ¡Si ella no se hubiera entrometido entre nosotros, nada hubiera pasado!

Seiya la miraba con rabia

\- ¡Por eso me deshice de ella, por es la maté! – la mujer estaba alterada – Seiya te amo, ¡Seiya! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Seiya! ¡Maldito seas!

Haruka no decía nada. Le dolía ver todo aquello y darse cuenta que Michiru jamás la iba a amar, pues su obsesión por Seiya no tenía límites, y se sentía mal por haber sido partícipe de todo aquello.

Los policías pasaron junto a ella con la peliaguamarina en brazos, quien despotricaba en contra de Serena y Seiya, para luego centrarse en su rubia amante.

\- Haruka, mi amor, ayúdame – le suplicó, pero la mujer solo giró el rostro mientras Michiru era conducida a la patrulla.

La rubia simplemente giró el rostro, mientras su corazón se hacía añicos por enésima vez.

\- Chibi Chibi – sollozaba Serena

\- Aun respira – respondió el afligido padre – solo está en estado de shock.

En ese instante, los paramédicos arribaron a la casa, atendiendo rápidamente a la pequeña y separando a Serena y Seiya.

\- La niña aun muestra signos vitales – dijo un paramédico

\- Debemos llevarla al hospital pronto.

\- Señorita, ¿está usted bien? – un tercero se dedicó a atender a Serena

\- Si

\- De todos modos, debemos llevara a valoración.

En ese instante, los paramédicos llevaban en camilla a la pequeña Kakyuu, inconsciente y a Serena en una silla de ruedas.

\- Seiya – lo llamó Haruka – ve con ellas. Yo me encargo de todo esto.

\- Gracias, Haruka.

\- No me agradezcas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después que yo tuve la culpa.

Seiya no dijo nada, simplemente le dio un apretón en el brazo a la mujer y subió rápidamente a la ambulancia.

 _Dulce tentación_

Taiki estaba en su oficina, terminando unos papeles. Deseaba acabar lo antes posible para poder estar tranquilamente con su pequeña gatita intelectual, la que lo traía loco de deseo.

Giró el rostro hacia su ventana, soltando un suspiro. ¿Podía haber hombre más afortunado en la tierra que tuviera una hermosa esposa ejemplar y una joven amante dispuesta a todo?

El timbre de su teléfono móvil lo sacó de su ensoñación, contestando rápidamente.

\- ¿Diga?

El castaño fue perdiendo poco a poco el color del rostro al escuchar lo que decía su interlocutor.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo como su boca poco a poco se iba secando y un fuerte dolor en el estómago lo comenzaba a aquejar.

\- Voy para allá – respondió, sintiendo como si de pronto los años se le hubieran venido encima.

 _Dulce tentación_

Mina y Amy se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, como de costumbre, esperando que las materias extracurriculares comenzaran. Y como casi siempre sucedía, Serena no asistía por estar con Seiya.

Ninguna de las dos le reclamaba nada. Mina estaba demasiado ocupada construyendo una relación con Yaten y Amy no tenía ningún valor moral para decirle a su amiga si aquello era incorrecto o no.

La peliazul hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, pues aún tenía esa lucha interna sobre la moralidad, y esa tarde Taiki le había dicho que probarían algo nuevo, y ella por supuesto no podía negarse.

De pronto, la voz de Mina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- De un tiempo a la fecha has estado muy rara, Amy. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Eh?- la chica alzó la cabeza – Si por supuesto. ¿De qué hablas?

\- Pues que has estado como ausente desde hace unos meses, ya ni siquiera te opones a la relación de Serena y siempre sales corriendo de la escuela. ¿Segura que todo está bien? – la muchacha ladeó la cabeza

\- Sí, claro que está todo bien. No sé de qué hablas, Mina – la peliazul desvió la mirada.

La rubia estaba a punto de replicar cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar.

\- ¡Es Yaten! – dijo emocionada, olvidándose de la plática con Amy - ¡Hola Yaten! ¿Qué ocurre?

A medida que escuchaba lo que el platinado le decía, la expresión de Mina se iba tornando más y más seria, haciendo que Amy se comenzara a preocupar. Cuando la chica colgó, la peliazul le preguntó impaciente qué era lo que ocurría.

\- Es Serena – dijo la rubia, en un estado de shock – le dispararon y Chibi Chibi se encuentra gravemente herida. Están en el hospital.

La peliazul se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- Será mejor que vayamos para allá.

 _Dulce tentación_

Seiya se encontraba en la sala de espera, deambulando de un lado para otro acompañado por Yaten y Taiki.

Tanto Serena como Chibi Chibi habían ingresado a observación, pero era la pequeña la que estaba más grave y en esos momentos estaba siendo intervenida quirúrgicamente.

\- Señor Seiya Kou – salió el médico cirujano

\- Dígame.

\- La operación ha sido exitosa, sin embargo, la niña aún no está fuera de peligro.

El hombre miraba preocupado al doctor

\- ¿Qué está tratando de decirme?

\- Es necesario trasladar a la pequeña Kakyuu a Estados Unidos lo antes posible.

En ese instante llegaron Amy y Mina, acompañadas de los padres de Serena.

Taiki y Amy se miraron, pero éste desvió la mirada, avergonzado. El ver la situación por la que en ese momento pasaba su hermano lo hizo darse cuenta del grave error que estaba cometiendo con la chica.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hija? – preguntó la señora Tsukino, visiblemente alterada.

\- La señorita Tsukino se encuentra bien – respondió el médico – recibió un disparo en la pierna pero la bala ya fue removida.

\- ¡Todo esto es su culpa! – estalló Kenji - ¡Asaltacunas! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pederasta!

Seiya aceptó los reclamos sin decir nada.

\- Si no hubiera seducido a mi Serena, no estaría aquí. ¡Usted es abogado! Sabe perfectamente lo que significa meterse con una menor de edad – dijo Ikuko, sollozando.

\- Señores Tsukino, yo amo a su hija, me enamoré de ella perdidamente y entiendo lo que están sintiendo. Mi hija en estos momentos está en un estado crítico.

\- ¡Pues si tiene una hija, debió pensar en ella cuando se metió con la nuestra! – replicó Kenjii

\- Señores, por favor, estamos en una sala de hospital – Taiki trató de calmar los ánimos.

\- A partir de este momento le exijo que se aleje de Serena. Ya bastante daño le ha hecho, señor Seiya Kou – Kenji fue tajante.

Un cúmulo de emociones se arremolinaron en el pecho del pelinegro; el que se tuviera que alejar de la mujer que amaba era la cosa más difícil que podía hacer. Sin embargo, en ese instante debía pensar en Chibi Chibi y ponerse en el lugar de los padres de Serena.

\- Está bien. En media hora parto con mi hija hacia Estados Unidos, y con ello me alejo de Serena, pero, quiero que sepan, que mis intenciones con ella siempre fueron buenas y que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, yo volveré por ella.

 _Dulce tentación_

Taiki estaba con Amy en la cafetería del hospital. Parecían dos completos desconocidos.

Por primera vez, la peliazul se sentía torpe ante la imponente figura del abogado que la miraba de forma conciliadora y hasta paternal. Era como si el Taiki salvaje con el que se acostara fuera una persona muy distinta al hombre que ahora se encontraba sentado frente a ella, bebiendo un café.

Su semblante había madurado aún más, por la preocupación de lo que ocurría con su sobrina y su hermano.

La chica se llevó las manos al regazo, jugueteando con su falda. Taiki la miró, no pudiendo evitar sentirse un cobarde y poco hombre, habiendo convertido a esa dulce jovencita en su amante.

\- Amy – el castaño por fin rompió el silencio – perdóname por todas las estupideces que te hice vivir.

\- Taiki…

\- Hoy me di cuenta la basura de persona que soy, exponiéndote como Seiya expuso a tu amiga. La diferencia es que mi hermano es viudo y yo… bueno, estoy casado.

La chica lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada

\- Lo mejor para ti es que terminemos con esta relación insana que mantenemos. Amy, sé que nada de lo que haga te devolverá lo que te quité, pero espero puedas perdonarme por no haber podido poner un alto a esto antes de que se saliera de control, por no haber podido resistirme a la tentación.

\- Creo que tienes razón, Taiki. Es lo mejor.

El hombre simplemente tomó su mano, dándole un ligero apretón para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia la sala de urgencias.

Unas lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas de Amy. Al final de cuentas, el castaño había sido el primer hombre de su vida, pero, a pesar de que tenía ese apego natural, algo dentro de ella se sintió libre y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Por fin obtendría paz.

 _Dulce tentación_

Serena miraba por la ventana del hospital. Estaba convaleciente de la cirugía pero no había nada de qué preocuparse. La bala impactó su pierna, sin dañar alguna arteria importante. Estaría bien en poco tiempo.

De los que no sabía nada desde hacía unas horas era de Seiya y Chibi Chibi. La pequeña se encontraba inconsiente cuando las trasladaron al hospital y naturalmente, Seiya no se despegó de su hija.

Quien iba a pensar que Michiru estuviera loca y que ella era la causante de Kakyuu.

La perilla de la puerta giró lentamente y el rostro del pelinegro se asomó en la pulcra habitación, asegurándose que la chica estuviera despierta para no interrumpir su descanso. Serena volteó hacia la puerta y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al descubrir a su novio.

\- Seiya – la muchacha le tendió los brazos

\- Hola, Bombón – el hombre la abrazó, intentando ocultar sus emociones.

\- ¿Cómo está Chibi Chibi?

Seiya guardó silencio, acariciando el rostro de la rubia; debía decirle que llevaría a Kakyuu a Estados Unidos y la plática que había tenido con sus padres, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

La amaba y no quería alejarse de ella, pero la había expuesto al peligro y además, los señores Tsukino tenían razón: Serena aún era menor de edad y si ellos querían, podían denunciarlo por pederastia.

Un velo de preocupación cubrió los ojos de Serena. Conocía a Seiya y sabía que algo andaba mal. Podía sentirlo.

\- Seiya, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Cómo está la niña?

\- Ella salió bien de la operación, pero aún se encuentra en peligro. Se están haciendo los trámites necesarios para llevarla a Estados Unidos lo antes posible.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bombón, debo irme con mi hija.

Los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizaron, aferrándolo fuertemente de la camisa.

\- Seiya, eso quiere decir qué…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a los señores Tsukino.

Serena y Seiya los vieron, mientras Ikuko y Kenji se mantenían en silencio, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Seiya.

El hombre esbozó una ligera sonrisa socarrona y se dirigió a la rubia de nuevo.

\- Bombó, debo irme. Tu aun eres menor de edad y como te podrás dar cuenta, tus padres saben de lo nuestro. No te preocupes, te prometo que volveré por ti a su debido tiempo.

Y sin dejar que ella respondiera, Seiya le acarició la cabeza, depositándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación, pasando entre los padres de Serena que lo miraban con cierto desdén.

Serena veía la puerta por la que el amor de su vida había atravesado, aun si decir una palabra; no podía creer lo que había sucedido y como todo había cambiado en unas cuantas horas.

Se llevó las manos al corazón y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Le dolía todo aquello, pero también estaba segura que Seiya cumpliría su promesa y regresaría por ella.

" _Él es un hombre de palabra"_ pensó.

* * *

Qué tal Bombones! Pues llegamos al ultimo capítulo de esta historia, aunque la palabra fin no está escrita, y si no la ven, es porque aun no termina! Nos falta el epílogo!

Espero no haber sido muy abrupta al finalizar las cosas, pero es que en serio, de todos los fic que he escrito este ha sido mi coco como decimos en mi tierra xD por eso lo quería terminar ya!

Diran, ¿por qué si Japón es una de las super potencias, tenías que mandar a Seiya y a Chibi Chibi a Estados Unidos? La respuesta es muy fácil, no quería que terminaran juntos xD No, no me maten, es que a veces el "vivieron felices para siempre" aburre, y pues al final aun falta el epílogo, así que pueden tomar como que hasta aquí quedó o esperar a que suba lo otro :)

Andreitalove13: Gracias por tu review! Aquí va la actualización!

Lucy Lara: Michiru es una psicópata de lo peorsh!

Génesis: Chibi Chibi tenía ese recuerdo bloqueado, pero con todo esto pudo recordarlo todo. Prometo recompensar a Haruka!

Piel canela: Muchas gracias por tu review! Gracias por tus elogios y espero no defraudarte con el final ;)

Irene: Thank you Sweet! Thanks for your review and I hope the end will be great for you! ;)

Me despido Bombones, no sin antes decir que, por favor, si van a dejar un rw que sean críticas constructivas y no estupideces, ahí se ve con su lenguaje vulgar y florido la pésima educación que tienen.

Ahora si, los espero por mi página y los invito a formar parte de Constelación Estelar, nuestro grupo en Facebook.

Besos estelares! :*


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _Un año después_

La sala de visitas de aquel nosocomio era un ambiente bastante tranquilo pero hostil. Los pacientes deambulaban de aquí para allá acompañados siempre de un enfermero que pudiera atenderlos.

Las amplias ventanas daban hacia un gran jardín lleno de color, lugar perfecto de relajación para los peculiares habitantes de aquel edificio; solo los pacientes inofensivos era a quienes se les permitía pasearse por el lugar.

La mujer miró su reloj de pulso, constatando la hora. Había llegado minutos antesa la cita.

Le había costado mucho trabajo superar aquello, incluso, tuvo que asistir al psicólogo para recuperar su confianza y autoestima, y en todo ese tiempo, era la primera vez que acudía a una visita, y pensaba fuera la última, como parte de su terapia.

La mujer alzó la mirada cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella y fue entonces cuando la vio. No pudo evitar sentirse mal al verla vestida completamente de blanco y escoltada por un enfermero. Se veía demacrada y su melena ensortijada estaba alborotada, sin embargo, mostraba el mismo rostro angelical de siempre.

De repente, sintió mucha lástima por ella.

Un rayo de esperanza iluminaron los ojos azules que ahora se posaban en ella, corriendo hasta la mesa y sentándose frente de inmediato.

\- Haruka – el nombre salió como un silbido entre sus labios - ¿has venido a sacarme de aquí?

Antes de responder, la rubia tomó todo el aire que pudo. Aquello le costaba más trabajo de lo que creía, pero si Hotaru Tomoe, su psicóloga, se lo había indicado, tenía que hacerlo. Y le vendría bien cerrar ese capítulo de su vida de una vez por todas.

\- Hola, Michiru – Haruka trató de mantenerse serena

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Odio este lugar.

\- Tienes una sentencia que cumplir – la mujer tenso la mandíbula – además, el juez dictaminó que padeces de tus facultades mentales.

\- ¡Pero yo no estoy loca! Una cosa es estar enamorada y otra loca…

Haruka soltó un suspiro

\- Nos hiciste mucho daño Michiru, y mi psicóloga me recomendó confrontarte para terminar con esto. Aún tengo que trabajar en mis emociones y a veces me desmorono. ¿Pero sabes? Encontré a una persona que me está brindando todo su cariño y gracias a ella he podido salir adelante. No te guardo rencor, y de todo corazón, deseo que te mejores.

Al escucharla, el gesto de Michiru poco a poco se fue transformando, dando paso a la ira.

\- Debo irme – dijo la rubia, poniéndose de pie

\- No, espera – la peliaguamarina la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca – no puedes hacerme esto. Tu siempre estuviste a mi servicio, ¡debes sacarme de aquí!

\- ¡Ese es el problema, Michiru! – Haruka se soltó con fiereza del agarre – que siempre creíste que era tu sirvienta, manipulándome a tu antojo, pero ya no más. A partir de aquí, quedas fuera de mi vida, porque me di cuenta que yo no tengo la culpa de los problemas de los demás.

Dicho esto, Haruka caminó hacia la salida, mientras Michiru comenzaba a alterarse.

\- ¡Haruka regresa! ¡Me di cuenta que te amo! ¡Ayudame! – dos enfermeros se acercaron a la mujer para sujetarla - ¡Maldita seas Haruka Tenoh! ¡Algún día saldré de aquí y te juro que me voy a vengar de todos ustedes, y Seiya Kou será el primero en caer!

La rubia no miró atrás, ni se percató como su ex amante era sometida como si fuera un animal rabioso. Se había acabado todo, a partir de ahí, su vida daría un nuevo comienzo.

" _Palos y piedras podrán romper mis huesos, pero nunca las palabras…"*_

 _Dulce tentación_

Haruka aspiró profundamente el aire, limpiando sus pulmones del extraño olor al hospital psiquiátrico de Juuban. Por fin, había podido dejar atrás todo aquello que la aquejaba, que no le permitía amar completamente a aquella hermosa jovencita de cabellos rojizos que, ataviada con un preciso vestido azul sin mangas, la esperaba recargada sobre el auto.

La mujer sonrió al verla, caminando en dirección a ella; ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron cuando vieron a la varonil mujer acercarse a ella, echando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó la joven.

\- Yo diría que bastante bien – respondió, atrayéndola contra sí – Unazuki, gracias por estar conmigo en todo momento.

\- Y siempre lo voy a estar, Haruka.

\- Te amo, preciosa

\- Y yo a ti – respondió Unazuki, brindándole una linda sonrisa.

La rubia miró a los ojos a la pelirroja, sintiéndose completamente correspondida y se acercó a ella, depositando un tierno y dulce beso en sus labios.

\- Vámonos – dijo Haruka – es hora de ser felices.

 _Dulce tentación_

El tráfico de Tokio estaba en su apogeo a esa hora, pero debía mantener la calma si quería llegar a la tienda de bebés. Su primogénito estaba a unas semanas de nacer y Taiki quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Después de lo de Amy, recapacitó, pidiéndole perdón a su esposa por las faltas cometidas a su matrimonio. Lita no había entendido la lo que el castaño se refería, pero lo amaba y cualquier cosa que él hubiera hecho quedaba perdonada.

A partir de ahí se dedicaron el uno al otro, a reconstruir su relación y a amarse como el primer día en el que se conocieron, y ahora, la bendición más grande de sus vidas estaba por llegar al mundo.

Se detuvo en un semáforo, esperando con impaciencia, observando el cúmulo de gente que atravesaba la calle cuando la vio. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con tanta fuerza que pensó acabaría vomitándolo.

La última vez que la había visto fue en el hospital después que pasara todo aquello con Seiya, Serena y Chibi Chibi y por supuesto, la última plática que habían tenido fue para terminar aquella relación que jamás debió empezar.

Amy iba acompañada de un muchacho pelinegro, quien la llevaba tomada de la mano. Se veía tan diferente y al mismo tiempo, seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre.

Taiki sonrió cuando vio la forma en la que ambos jóvenes se miraban, y luego cuando el muchacho rodeó los hombros de la chica, perdiéndose entre la gente.

\- Me da gusto que hayas seguido con tu vida y que seas feliz, Amy Mizuno.

 _Dulce tentación_

Yaten estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Mina. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y agarró del asiento de copiloto un ramo de flores, una caja de chocolates y una botella de vino.

\- ¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras bajaba del carro.

A pesar de que habían comenzado a salir hacía un año atrás, apenas llevaban seis meses de novios y justo ese día, el platinado iría a pedir permiso formalmente a los padres de Mina para formalizar su relación.

Tocó el timbre, jalándose un poco la camisa tratando de verse lo mejor posible; quería causar una buena impresión.

La puerta se abrió y el platinado respiró tranquilo al darse cuenta que había sido Mina quien lo recibía, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La tranquilidad del platinado se esfumó al descubrir tras su novia al señor y la señora Aino.

\- ¡Hola Yaten! – saludó alegremente la chica, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del muchacho.

\- Bu-uenas ta- tardes – titubeó el chico, evidentemente nervioso.

\- Hola hijo, buenas tardes, bienvenido – dijo la señora Aino.

Yaten entró a la casa, sintiéndose intimidado ante la crítica mirada de su suegro; ni los más importantes jueces de la ciudad lo habían hecho sentir tan inseguro como el imponente hombre rubio de bigote que lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

\- Mina rio divertida al notar una gotita de sudor resbalar sobre la sien de su novio.

\- Tranquilo – le susurró – les vas a gustar

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- ¡Por supuesto! La gran Mina Aino nunca se equivoca – la chica le guiñó el ojo.

\- Mina, te amo

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Yaten.

 _Dulce tentación_

La muchacha esperaba impaciente con sus maletas en el aeropuerto. Por fin y después de un año, la larga espera había finalizado. Ahora era mayor de edad y aunque sus padres no aceptaban aun todo aquello, la habían dejado partir.

Él había puesto esa fecha para regresar por ella y llevarla a su lado en Estados Unidos.

Serena se sentía nerviosa por el hecho de viajar al otro lado del mundo, pero sabía que la recuperación de Chibi Chibi aún era lenta y era preciso que continuara allá. Por lo que sabía, ya había vuelto a caminar de nuevo.

Unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos, prestando su atención a los dos hombres con trajes negros y gafas oscuras que ahora estaban delante de ella.

\- ¿Señorita Tsukino? – preguntó uno de ellos en un japonés mal pronunciado

\- ¿Si?

Acompáñenos, _please. Mister_ Seiya Kou nos ha mandado por usted.

La rubia titubeó un poco.

Al ver aquello, uno de los hombres sacó de su saco una pequeña cajita, dándosela a la chica.

\- Se lo manda _Mister_ Kou.

La muchacha tomó la caja y la abrió, descubriendo en ella un hermoso broche en forma de estrella fugaz alada. La chica sonrió, constatando que solo él sería capaz de mandarle aquel regalo.

 _\- Follow me_

Escoltada por los hombres, la rubia llegó hasta el hangar privado del aeropuerto, descubriendo un Jet negro lujoso.

Los hombres la instaron a subir, y un poco nerviosa, ella abordó la nave.

Serena sintió que su alma abandonaría su cuerpo cuando, al fondo del jet, vio a un hombre de traje de largo cabello negro atado a una cola baja y ojos azul zafiro que la miraban emocionado y melancólico a la vez.

La vista de la muchacha se nubló por las lágrimas mientras se dirigía hasta donde el hombre la esperaba.

\- Te extrañé tanto, Bombón – dijo él, acunándola entre sus brazos.

" _Lo cumplió, él regresó por mí"_ pensó, mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho del hombre, dejando que sus lágrimas limpiaran su alma.

Fin

* * *

*Cita de Roberto Fulghum

Pues ahora sí, colorín colorado, este fanfic ha terminado!

Muchisimas gracias por haberme leido, por dejarme sus comentarios, por echarme porras, porque esta historia fue bastante compleja de escribir y que fueron meses de pensar, de pulir, de no saber si había quedado bien o no. Espero que haya llenado sus expectativas con este epílogo y hasta los comentarios negativos se agradecen, porque son señal de que se estan haciendo bien las cosas y no hay que claudicar.

No escribí nada sobre Darien y Rei porque a ellos los saqué hace mucho de la historia, pero bueno se entiende que siguieron juntos hasta que Darien vaya al psicólogo xD

Sonia: Gracias por tu review! Aquí está el epílogo, espero te guste!

Génesis: Así es, fue lo mejor para todos, pero bueno, el epílogo ha llegado y ya todos son mayores de edad :)

Liz Vara: Gracias Bombón :*

Haruka: Gracias por tu review! Jaja a mí no me gusta hacerlos sufrir, como crees! Muchas gracias amigo, jaja a mí no se me sube nada, y cuando digo nada, es nada :( que triste xD

Me despido Bombones! Nos leemos en Moonlight Destiny y con una nueva historia que ya pronto está ver la luz ;)

No se olviden pasar por mi página y recuerden que tenemos nuestro grupo en Facebook, Constelación Estelar!

Besos estelares! :*


End file.
